¿Carmen? la hermana de Luffy
by Angel Diablo
Summary: Nuestro capitan tiene una hermana, todo va de maravilla hasta que empiezan a hacer planes, despues de unirse la tripulacion se encontrara con miles de sorpresas gracias a la chica y a la ayuda de algunos tripulantes... HIATO/TEMPORAL
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fanfics de One Piece, espero que les guste

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

**P.O.V NORMAL**

Era un dia normal en Sunny, bueno lo que puede decirse de una tripulación que tenia como capitan a un chico muy inocente llamado Luffy Monkey D. que estaba jugando con el franco-tirador llamado Ussop y el un pequeño reno llamado Choper. El carpintero del barco llamado Franky estaba pescando. Una chica con el pelo largo rojo llamada Nami estaba sentada en una tumbona tomando el sol y otra con el pelo negro tirando para azul llamada Robin leyendo un libro, las dos en trajes de baño. Un cocinero rubio llamado Sanji dejando los refrescos para "sus chicas", mientras que un esqueleto con el pelo afro llamado Brook tocaba el violin. Un chico de cabellos verdes llamado Zoro dormia placidamente hasta que se desperto y se fue a entrenar.

"¡Sanjiiii! comida, tengo hambre"- dijo el capitan.

"La verdad nosotro tambien tenemos hambre"- dijeron Ussop y Choper.

"Es verdad ya es la hora de comer"- dijo el cocinero.

Todos fueron a la cocina menos Zoro que seguia con su entrenamiento, cuando llegaron el primero en sentarse fue Luffy que pedia mucha carne, mientras que los otros le miraban con una gotita en la cabeza excepto Robin que reia por lo bajo con las tonterias del capitan. Todos estaban comiendo mientras que de vez en cuando Luffy sin que naadie lo notara pasara un ternedor con un trozo de carne por debajo de la mesa donde habia una chica de su misma edad, el pelo negro como el del capitan pero hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos hermosos ojos rojizos.

_Este me trata como si fuera un perro cuando lo coja este se va a enterar_- pensaba la chica.

"Oii Luffy, estas comiendo mas de lo habitual, para un poco"- dijo Nami con una dulce sonrisa.

"Tiene razon, capitan"- dijo Franky.

"Pero esque tengo hambreee"- lloriqueaba el capitan con un puchero.

"Por dios madura de una vez, que pareces un crio,_ aunque ami me gustas asi como eres_"- respondio ella a lo que le dijo el capitan.

"¡Oye tu! no quieras dejarme a mi sin comer"- se escucho debajo de la mesa una voz femenina.

Todos quedaron un poco confundidos por quien podria haber dicho eso, todos estaban mirando a su capitan que silbaba como sino pasara nada mientras pasaban la mirada de la mesa a Luffy, de Luffy a la mesa asi repetidas veces, hasta que por la parte donde estaba Luffy salio una preciosa chica y a todos se le cayeron la mandibula.

"¿Quien a sido la que le a dicho que deje de comer? Hay dos opciones y rapido que tengo hambre"- contesto la chica bastante seria.

"Yo, ¿algun problema?_ ¿quien demonios es esta chica? Y encima Luffy le daba de comer, __definitivamente a esta la mato cuando este durmiendo ya que no pude matar a Hancok_"- dijo la navegante con un tono enfadado.

"No, pero esque este me pasaba la comida y si tu le dices que no coma mas me va a matar de hambre"- respondio simplemente la chica.

"Pero como un bombonazo como tu, ¿puede juntarse como un tipo como Luffy?"- dijo el cocinero- "por cierto mi nombre es Sanji preciosa"- dijo mientras besaba su mano.

"El mio es Carmen"- dijo mientras retiraba su mano con cara de asco- "¿este tio siempre esta asi?- dijo señalando a Sanji el cual ya estaba reboloteando al lado suyo.

"Por desgracia si, mi nombre es Nami"- dijo mientras le extendia la mano y fingia una sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto"- respondio esta con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le daba un apreton de manos- "pero yo ya os conosco a todos".

"Una duda"- dijo Robin- "¿que hacias debajo de la mesa y por que te daba de comer el capitan?".

"Eso, eso, es muy raro que el le de a alguien de comer"- dijeron a la vez Ussop y Choper.

"¿Que pasa a..."-iba diciendo Zoro hasta que se topo con la mirada de la nueva chica- "Carmen que coño haces tu aquí?

"Tambien me alegro de verte"- respondio esta con tono ironico- "este que me queria como nakama y e aceptado, pero me a tratado como un perro escondiendome"

_ESQUE ERES UNA PERRA ¿O NO TE ENTERAS?-_ pensaba la navegante.

"¿COMOOOO TE ATREVES A TRATAR ASI A UNA SEÑORITA, MARIMO DE MIERDA?"- grito histericamente Sanji- "Y TU, NO VALE QUE LE TRATES ASI A UNA DAMA".

"Vete a tomar porculo y como te acerques a ella o alguna chica mas de esta tripulacion te mato, ya estoy harto de tus tonterias de caballero siendo un pervertido"- dijo Zoro ya haro de tanta caballerosidad mientras esto empezaban una pelea.

"¿Alguien me a nombrado?"- dijo Franky

"Yohohohohohohoho, señorita serias tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas"- dijo Brook.

"Claro, pero me tendras que pagar"- contesto esta con una sonrisa.

"Yohohohoho, eres mas racana que Nami"- dijo el musico.

"¿Como me has llamado? _Ami no me compares con esta ZORRA_"- dijo Nami con un puño preparado para pegarle pero la voz de su capitan la hizo calmar.

"Nami relajate, bueno ya que estais muy pesados os lo resumire, ella es Carmen y a aceptado ser nuestra nakama, ademas si es muy racana pero no te metas con ella si no quieres probar uno de sus golpes"- dijo el capitan muy tranquilo.

"Te olvidas de un dato importante, invecil"- dijo la nueva integrante del grupo- "que soy su..."

"Jajajajajajajaja ay no puedo mas habeis visto como a dejado Carmen a esos dos que se peleaban jajajajaja"- comento el capitan riendose como nunca e interrumpiedo a Carmen por como esta habia dejado a Zoro y Sanji.

"No me vuelvas a interrumpir, I D I O T A"- dijo esta mientras le daba un capon a Luffy.

"Auuu me duele"- dijo este frotandose la cabeza y con un puchero.

_Se ve tan lindo, si esta le vuelve a tocar un solo pelo a MI capitan la mato- _pensaba Nami celosa.

"Ahhhh ya se que se me a olvidado"- salto este de pronto- "ella es mi hermana gemela".

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el barco despues de lo que les informo su capitan, entonces coprendieron varias cosas, 1º porque esa chica estaba hay, 2º porque le hablaba al capitan tan abiertamente y 3º porque el capitan la conocia tambien. Aunque despues todo se arreglo cuando Sanji y Zoro volvieron a pelear. Llego la noche y hacieron un banquete en honor a la nueva nakama y Nami ya no sentia tanto celos, pero le molestaba que su capitan estuviera muy atento con la chica.

De día todos observaron que la chica era un poco menos glotona que su hermano, todos estaban haciendo sus tareas menos Nami que estaba en la proa tomando el sol, Carmen que le hacia compañía y Luffy que estaba en el mascarron del Sunny.

"Oii Nami ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- le dijo Carmen.

"Adelante"- contesto esta con un poco de enfado.

"Bien ¿por que mi hermano se monta en la cabeza de leon?"- pregunnto esta inocentemente- "y una cosa ¿que es lo que pasa entre Zoro y Robin que Luffy sabe?"

"Haber Luffy se monta hay porque es su asiento favorito, y ¿que pasa con Zoro y Robin?- pregunto esta dejando el enfado atrás.

"Eso mismo le e preguntado yo porque no veia a ninguno de los dos por aquí, y me a dicho que cuando llegue el momento todos lo sabran"- dijo esta sin estar muy convencida.

"¡ISLA A LA VISTAAAA!"- grito Ussop.

"Sugoiiii, que grande es"- se escucho decir a Luffy mientras se iba a caer encima de Carmen, pero esta se aparto y callo encima de Nami- "ups, lo siento no me di cuenta"- dijo este sin percatarse que estaban sus rostros tan solo centimetros, se sonrojo bastante cuando se percato de la cercania de la chica.

"No te preocupes Luffy"- dijo Nami mientras se iban acercando poco a poco, rozando su labios, iban a volver a besarse.

"Jajajajajaj no quiero interrumpir a una pareja en lo que estais haciendo pero ya hemos llegado y estais en medio de la proa ¿sabeis?"- dijo Carmen que se gano una mirada asesina de parte de Nami.

"El que rie el ultimo rie mejor _maldita Carmen al menos prodria verme dejado un poco mas besarla, espero que Nami no me mate, ummm le hare la pelota como me dijo Zoro_"- dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba y ayuda a Nami a levantarse- "por lo visto es una isla desabitada y Nami te ves muy bonita".

"Espero que no te metas en lios hermanito, como siempre"- le recordo esta a su hermano, mientras Nami salia del shock.

"Gracias Luffy, bueno Sanji ve a buscar provisiones junto con Franky, mientras los demas vamos a la playa o a explorar _Dios ¿me a dicho que me veo bonita? Y encima nos hemos besado_"- dijo Nami con un pequeño sonrojo.

"¡A EXPLORAR!"- gritaron los dos hermanos a la vez.

"Jejeje son como dos gotas de agua¿verdad navegante?"- dijo Robin apareciendo con un Zoro un poco mas despeinado de lo normal.

"¿Y ustedes donde se metieron?"- pregunto esta que habia llegado donde estaban que era un poco retirado del grupo y no lo escuchaban bien.

"Donde a ti no te importa bruja"- contesto Zoro en esto que llega Luffy y lo escucha.

"Oye no le digas bruja a Nami"- los tres se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por el capitan que defendia a la navegante en vez de ponerse a reir como siempre mientras Zoro se llevaba la paliza de su vida- "ya te digo yo Nami, estos dos estaban ummmm como decirlo, las peliculas x"- ella asintio y los otros dos se pusieron muy palidos- "pues lo que hacen en esas peliculas"- dijo este con una sonrisa inocente.

"¿Encerio?"- pregunto esta mientras que los otros dos bajaban la cabeza y asentian un poco avergonzados- ¿y tu que haces viendo esas peliculas?- le pregunto esta un poco celosa a Luffy.

"Pues es que los piratas me ponian esas peliculas mientras ellos se hacian, espera que me acuerde como se dice, ummmmm una paja o era masturbarse"- los otros tres se quedaron en shock- "pero yo siempre me escapaba porque me aburria ver a la ta saltando encima del tio y gritando"- termino de contar su relato este.

"Luffy esas cosas no las vayas diciendo por ahi vale y menos los de estos dos"- dijo Nami un poco mas relajada porque no era intension de su capitan el ver eso.

"Oiii, yo me entere desde que empezaron a hacer esas cosas y lo e guardado en secreto"- repondio este con los mofletes inchados.

"Vale lo siento Luffy _je que gracioso esta cuando hace eso _pero cuidado con lo que dices_"- _dijo Nami pareciendo enjada, mientras Luffy asentia muy rapido y le entraba dolor de cabeza- "eres de lo que no hay, ven vamos con los demas Luffy"- y dicho esta agarro al chico del sombrero por el brazo y se fueron con el grupo que estaba en la playa.

"¿PERO QUE HACES OBLIGANDO A MI DULCE NAMI AGARRARTE DEL BRAZO?, CHICLE CON PATAS"- grito Sanji mientras se iba a envestir contra el chico, pero una patada lo dejo inconciente antes de que llegara.

"Recuerdame no hacer enfadar a tu hermana Luffy"- dijeron Ussop y Choper al mismo tiempo.

"Eso no es nada si supierais cuando queria meterme al matadero, eso era una tortura, pero por mi suerte pude escapar"- dijo Luffy muy tranquilo, mientras Nami se separaba de el y iba hacia Carmen con cara de asesina.

"¿Lo llevaste al matadero?"- pregunto esta con su clima attack- "¿y para que lo llevaste?"- dijo con un tono de enfado que izo a todos le diera un escalofrio.

"Ettooo... era un juego donde el era un animal que iba a ser cortado por la mitad jejejejeje"- respodio un poco ´mucho´ nerviosa Carmen.

"Te voy a dejar claro una cosa, te atreves a tocarle un pelo y tu estas muerta ¿te enteras?- dijo Nami cuando acabo de darle la paliza.

"Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, Nami y Luffy la pareja del barcoooo"- grito Ussop detras de Luffy que estaba un poco asustado.

"¿Pero que le ves al mono con sombrero ese? Mi querida Nami"- lloriqueaba el cocinero en un rincon llorando a moco tendido.

"Ettooo... yoooo... ¿a que os zurro a todos?"- dijo Nami mientras estaba como un tomate.

"¿Por que no te relajas un poco Nami?"- pregunto Luffy con un poco de miedo en su voz.

"Vale, pero ¿quien me hace un masaje?"- dijo Nami mas relajada y todos salieron corriendo menos Luffy a cual habian empujado y se habia caido de boca a la tierra, incluso Carmen se levanto como nueva y habia empezado a correr como alma que lleva al diablo- "pues quedas tu".

"¿Eh? Eso no es justo apenas me a dado tiempo a correr y ya me habian tirado de cara a la arena"- repondio este con un puchero.

"Te aguantas tu as sido el que a empezado y si quieres quee me relaje me daras el masaje o sino"- dijo esta que ya estaba tumbada en una butaca y el pobre de Luffy ya le estaba haciendo un masaje nada mas oir su amenaza.


	2. Capítulo 2¡

Gracias por los reviews espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo lo siento no sabia como poner el siguiente capitulo

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capitulo 2

"Te aguantas tu as sido el que a empezado y si quieres que me relaje me darás el masaje o sino"- dijo esta que ya estaba tumbada en una butaca y el pobre de Luffy ya le estaba haciendo un masaje nada mas oír su amenaza- "ah y te voy a cobrar por haberme besado"- dijo sonrojada.

"Oii, pero si tu también ha sido"- respondió Luffy- "además nadie lo a visto, y te estoy haciendo un masaje y y se han llevado a Sanji a la fuerza para que yo te lo de."

"¿Y que? Y ya basta de protestar Luffy"- dijo Nami enojada.

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

"Nami"

"Uhmmm"

"¿Me puedo ir ya a jugar?"- preguntó Luffy.

"Vale, pero no te vayas a meter en líos ¿de acuerdo?- contesto Nami con un tono dulce.

"Si señora"- dijo Luffy en postura militar- "ala, adiós Nami"- y se fue corriendo junto con Carmen.

"Hola Robin ¿que haces?"- preguntó Nami cuando hubo llegado junto a todos los demás (estaban algo retirados :p).

"Viendo como disfrutan ellos, ¿quieres sentarte?"- dijo Robin mientras Nami asentía con la cabeza- "veo que te a ido muy bien en proa ¿o me equivoco? Navegante."

"¿Pero que..."

"Sugoiiiiiiiiiiiii"- se escucho a Luffy gritar mientras iba rodando abrazado a una pelota el doble de grande que Choper y Carmen corría detrás de el.

"Cuidado Luffy que Nami no es la bruja es tu ¡hermana!"- decían Ussop y Choper mientras corrían en dirección opuesta.

"Esto es SUPEERRR"- decía Franky mientras hacia su postura.

"Yohohohoho si yo estuviera en esa situación me dolería todos los músculos, pero yo soy solo huesos yohohoh"- dijo Brook con uno de sus chistes malos

"Vuelveee aquí Luffy, dame la pelota idiota"- decía esta mientras estiraba su brazo (si también es de goma) para alcanzar la pelota cosa que no consiguió.

"Veo que la hermana del capitán también es de goma"- exclamo Robin, mientras Sanji les dejaba refrescos a sus chicas y Nami tenia la boca abierta.

"Vaya, encima esos idiotas me dicen bruja ¿de quien lo habrán sacado? Y le dije que no se metiera en líos, será..."

"Nami, es nuestro alocado capitán ¿que le vamos hacer? Yo prefiero que nunca cambie así no se aprovechara de ninguna de vosotras"- dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

_Si supieras cocinero que yo estoy con Zoro y que la navegante no puede dejar de pensar en nuestro alocado capitán te daría un infarto- _pensaba Robin con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Oiii chicas"- dijo Luffy después de haber rodado por toda la playa y que Carmen también rodara con el- "e pensado en hacer una fogata aquí esta noche y contar historias de miedo"

"_Hablando del rey de Roma. _No suena nada mal, por mi esta bien capitán"- exclamo Robin con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

"No hay problema, Sanji prepara todo para esta noche"

"Lo que tu digas mi hermosa pelirroja"- se fue Sanji como un fideo mientras echaba con el humo de su cigarro corazones de humo.

"Carmen han dicho que siiii"- grito Luffy para que Carmen se enterara.

"Biennnnnnnn"- exclamo esta toda contenta.

"Oye ¿as preparado todo para la siguiente isla Carmen y también lo de esta noche?"- le susurro Zoro a Carmen después de haber entrenado

"Of course"- dijo esta viendo como Zoro no lo entendía se lo tradujo- "por supuesto."

"Habla claro joder"- le contesto este.

Ya había llegado la noche y todos estaban alrededor de una fogata. Los chicos ya habían terminado de contar las historias solo quedaba la de Luffy y Carmen se había ido a ´dormir´ al barco. Estaban sentado en el siguiente orden: Nami, Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Choper, Ussop, Franky, Brook y Sanji.

"Bueno mi historia es...

Esto paso en una pequeña ciudad de Francia, salio en casi todos los periódicos locales. Una niña de 9 años, hija única, de padres de gran influencia, tenía todo lo que hubiese querido y deseado una niña, pero con una soledad incomparable. Sus padres solían salir a fiestas de caridad y reuniones del ámbito político, y la dejaban sola.

Todo cambió cuando le compraron un cachorro de raza grande, pasaron los años y la niña y el perro se volvieron inseparables. Una noche como cualquier otra, los padres fueron a despedirse de la niña; el perro ya acostumbrado a dormir con la niña, se ponía debajo de la cama.

Los padres se fueron y pronto la niña se sumió en un sueño profundo, aproximadamente a las 2:30 de la madrugada, un fuerte ruido la despertó, eran como rasguños leves y luego más fuertes. Entonces, temerosa, bajó la mano para que el perro la lamiese (era como un código entre ella y el perro) lo hizo y entonces se tranquilizó y durmió otra vez.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana descubrió algo espantoso: En el espejo del tocador había algo escrito con sangre que decía NO SÓLO LOS PERROS LAMEN.  
>Entonces dio un grito de terror al ver a su perro crucificado en el suelo de su habitación.<p>

Se dice que cuando los padres volvieron estaba totalmente trastornada y solo decía "¿quién me lamió?".

"Y de pronto se ve un demonio como ese"- dijo señalando a algo.

"Si claro al capitán Ussop nadie lo engaña"- dijo Ussop con postura de valiente.

"Buh"- apareció una cara de demonio horrible y con lengua de serpiente.

""- gritaron todos menos Zoro y Luffy. Nami salto sobre Luffy quien la abrazo intentando que se tranquilizara, Robin igual pero sobre Zoro. Choper, Ussop y Brook se escondieron detrás de Franky, y Sanji dejo caer su cigarro.

"Shihihihihihihihihihihihi"- se reía Luffy mientras todavía tenia a Nami sobre el abrazandolo con fuerza.

"Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, la cara del Ero-kuku, jajajajaja"- reía con bastante fuerza Zoro.

"Jajajajajajajajaja dirás la cara que se le a puesto a todos ¿no? Y que valiente capitán."- dijo Carmen mientras se quitaba la mascara.

"Bueno vaya monos ya a dormir que sino mañana no podremos embarcar, al final no hemos explorado la isla"- dijo Ussop.

Todos se fueron menos Luffy que no podía, ni quería quitarse a Nami de encima. Y Sanji fue llevado a la fuerza si se puede decir así que te hayan amarrado los pies y las manos y te hayan llevado con un palo mientras tienes un trapo en la boca para no gritar (pobrecito me da pena).

"Venga Nami que tenemos que ir a dormir"- le decía Luffy hasta que se dio cuenta que Nami estaba llorando- "Nami ¿estas llorando?"

"No... snif... yo no estoy llorando"- decía esta entre sollozos.

"Nami mirame"- le dijo mientras le levantaba la cara para que le mirara- "solo era una broma no te pongas así mañana le pegas lo mas duro que puedas a Carmen y se acabo."

"Y a ti que ¿te mato por contar la historia?- dijo esta.

"No, a mi no yo no tengo la culpa de que a Carmen y a Zoro se les ocurriera esta broma, además hay una isla por aquí cerca ¿no?"

"Si y esta habitada si zarpamos mañana llegaremos al día siguiente ¿y que con eso?"

"Que con el dinero que te debo te compres ropa"- dijo enseñando una de sus sonrisas.

"Es verdad, pues ala a dormir que tu me vas a acompañar a comprarme ropa"- dijo esta mientras se levantaba y iba camino al barco.

"Si hablo de mas me la cargo"- susurro Luffy mientras daba un suspiro de resignación.

"¿Has dicho algo?"

"Na...nada jejejejeje"- dijo este con una sonrisa nerviosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 3

"Na...nada jejejejeje"- dijo este con una sonrisa nerviosa.

""- apareció Carmen de la masa espesa de la selva corriendo y gritando con un pequeño camaleón en el hombro mientras Nami la miraba sin comprender como había llegado hasta allí- Lu ¿me lo puedo quedar?

"¿PERO POR QUE HAS VENDO ENTONCES GRITANDO?"- grito Nami sin entender- "¿Lu?"

"Si Luffy, y era para que no os vayáis aun al barco hasta que yo llegara"- Carmen con una sonrisa como las del capitán le explico a Nami- "¿te puedo llamar Na?"

"Espera que lo piense..."- hubo un momento de silencio hasta que- "NOOOOO"

"Car ¿eso que es?"- pregunto Luffy siguiendo el juego de su hermana.

"Pero tu no le sigas el juego, idiota"

"Oye ya que te has asustado mucho, ¿quieres hacerle una broma a Zoro?"- pregunto muy inocentemente Carmen.

"No soy como tu"- le dijo Nami a Carmen.

"Pero ¿me lo puedo quedar Nami?"- dijo mientras ponía cara de cachorrito y el camaleón igual.

"Bueno pero si tu lo cuidas"

"Biennnnnnnnnnnn"- decía Carmen- "te pondré Pascal ¿te gusta?"- y el pequeño camaleón asintió con la cabeza mientras a Nami le bajaba una gotita de sudor.

"Da igual vayamonos ya a dormir"- decía Nami.

"Oye Pascal ¿quieres ser mi nakama?"- le pregunto Luffy. Inmediatamente tenia un chichón enorme en la cabeza cortesía de Nami.

"Deja de decir burradas"

"Vaya ya es la misma que el otro día mientras te pegaba, jajajajajajajajajaja"- decía Carmen mientras el camaleón que estaba en su hombro también reía.

"¿Por que no adiestramos mañana a Pascal?"- pregunto Luffy.

"Buena idea pero antes a dormir"

A la mañana siguiente todo el barco estaba muy tranquilo y habían puesto ya rumbo a la siguiente isla, se habían levantado como de costumbre pero faltaba dos personas que aun no habían hecho su aparición solo para comer y volver a desaparecer. Nami se puso muy nerviosa y fue a ver donde estaban esos dos pero Robin mientras leía uno de sus libros le cogió del brazo y le dijo que esperara, muy insegura Nami se sentó a su lado para tomar el sol. Ussop pescaba con Choper, Franky hacia uno de sus bailes mientras Brook tocaba el violín. Sanji estaba en la cocina y Zoro estaba durmiendo como de costumbre. Hasta que la puerta del camarote de Luffy se abrió de golpe y pasaron Carmen y Luffy riéndose a carcajadas mientras Pascal estaba en el hombro de Carmen.

"Jajajajajajajajaja, ¿pero tu lo as visto?, jajajajajajajajajaja"- decía Carmen entre risas.

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, si a sido graciosisimo, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja"- decía Luffy igual que Carmen.

"Oye ¿ocurre algo?"- pregunto Choper a ver al pequeño animal- "¿como se llama?"

El camaleón le saco la lengua y Choper fue corriendo hacia Robin que lo abrazo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Nami estaba aguantándose la risa por la cara que había puesto el camaleón, Ussop no lo vio y se asusto cuando salto del hombro de Carmen para irse con el.

"Se llama Pascal"- dijo Carmen acariciando al pequeño renito- "tranquilo no hace nada"

Al acercarse un poco mas Choper se dio cuenta de que era inofensivo y se hizo amigo de el muy rápidamente.

"Nami ¿cuanto queda para llegar?"- pregunto Carmen.

"Bueno hasta el atardecer no llegaremos"

"Uffffff me aburrooo"- dijeron Carmen y Luffy a la vez.

"¿Por que no jugáis a alguna cosa?"- pregunto Robin que había dejado su lectura nada mas ver aparecer a los dos hermanos.

"Con una condición"- todos asintieron a lo que Carmen dijo- "SANJIIIII"

"¿Que preciosa?"- pregunto el cocinero mientras daba vueltas por alrededor de Carmen.

""- ese grito hizo que Zoro despertase y se enfadara con Carmen pero después se le paso el enfado al poner la media sonrisa que aseguraba que iba a hacer una de las suyas.

"Bien ya que me escucháis todos, la condición es que juguemos todos y que no se puede cambiar de juego"- dijo esta.

_¿Que estas planeando?_- pensaba Zoro.

"Vale, esta bien ¿que juego?- pregunto Nami mientras los otros asentían.

"A la botella"- el barco se quedo en un completo silencio- "el que gire la botella deberá preguntar desafío, verdad o beso, y no se pueden quejar ¿entendido?- dijo Carmen con una aura asesina mientras el camaleón estaba en su hombro.

"¿Pero el que elija beso..."

"El/Ella besara a la persona que quiera en los labios o en la mejilla, como mas os guste"- dijo Carmen interrumpiendo a Franky.

"¿Y si te piden que enseñes las bragas?"- pregunto Brook.

"Deberá enseñarlas si a elegido desafío".

"Si le toca a mi querida Nami, Robin o Carmen girar la botella y me toca a mi eligire beso y se enamoraran de mi"- decía Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

"Mejor que el que elija beso sera en la mejilla pero no todas las veces"- dijo Carmen sudando frío a la reacción del cocinero.

"Buena idea"- apoyo Zoro- "así el Ero-kuku no besara a nadie jajajajajaja"

"Veremos si no va haber algún beso, Zoro"- dijo Carmen con cara mala.

Empezaron a jugar, Carmen giro la botella y le toco a Ussop.

"Bien tu eliges"- dijo Carmen

"Verdad"- dijo Ussop un poco acojonado.

"¿Quien es el amor de tu vida?"- pregunto Carmen, mientras recibía una mirada asesina por parte de Ussop.

_Por favor que cuando Carmen gire la botella no me toque a mi, ¿quien me manda a meterme en estos juegos?-_ pensaba Nami

"No hay vuelta atrás, así que, Kaya, es una princesa con sus cabellos de oro, es amable, divertida, guapa, es simplemente perfecta, la niña mas bonita de todo el mundo ¿contentos?"- todos ya se lo esperaban pero la cara de demonio de Carmen y Zoro hizo que todos recapacitaran menos Robin que se estaba preguntando que se traían esos dos entre manos y Luffy con media sonrisa que daba escalofrío verla. Ussop giro la botella y paro en Choper que eligió desafío.

"Pues debes despertar a Zoro de forma muy brusca"- dijo Ussop señalando a Zoro que efectivamente se había quedado dormido en menos de un segundo.

"Bueno pues..."- Choper se dirigió donde estaba Zoro y cogió un megáfono (de donde lo saco, nadie sabe la respuesta) y grito- "ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE ENEMIGOOOOOOOOO"

Después de haber despertado a Zoro, Choper giro la botella y le toco a Robin que eligió verdad.

"¿Estas enamorada de algún nakama?"- pregunto el inocente renito.

"Si"- fue la respuesta que dio Robin, todos se quedaron en shock hasta que alguien interrumpió el silencio.

"Ahhh, seguro que es por mi, si es que con mi caballerosidad enamoro a cualquier chica"- decía Sanji mientras bailaba como un espagueti. Zoro se reía junto con Nami y Luffy por la ocurrencia de Sanji, y los otros tenían la mandíbula desencajada.

"Joder cortarte un poco chica"- decía Carmen.

"Elegí verdad y tengo que contestar con la verdad"- dijo Robin mientras sonreía enigmáticamente.

"Ummmm, te toca Robin"- dijo Carmen.

Robin giro la botella y callo en Carmen.

"Bien elijo desa... mejor verdad"- dijo cambiando de pronto de opinión.

"_Bien mi oportunidad de sacarle a quien le va a hacer algo si estoy en lo correcto _¿A quien va dirigido lo que os traéis entre manos tu y Zoro?"- pregunto Robin.

"Mierda nos pillo"- dijo Luffy por lo bajo pero todo el mundo lo escucho.

"Vale va dirigido a... uffff esto es difícil ¿ehhhhh? Uffffffff esta bien va dirigido a Nami, Sanji y Ussop"- dijo Carmen- "espero que no me matéis aun"

"¿Me enseñas sus bragas señorita?"- pregunto Brook.

"No puedo"- contesto Carmen.

"OOO, ¿por que no?"- pregunto el esqueleto con semblante triste.

"Pues porque no llevo"- dijo esta mientras Nami le pegaba a cada uno el peor parada fue Brook.

"Mejor dejemos ya de jugar, sino alguien morirá"- dijo Nami a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron mientras Carmen y Luffy planeaban algo desde un rincón.

"Oiiiiiiiiiii, Nami"- la llamo Luffy.

"¿Que?"- pregunto esta con una ceja levantada al ver la manera del capitán de salir corriendo de donde estaba con Carmen hasta donde estaba ella tomando el sol.

"Necesito una pluma y una hoja, ¿me lo das? Por favorrrrrrr"- dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito- "es para dibujar"

"Bueno pero como sea una mentira te quedas sin comer Luffy"- dijo ella ya que se había dado cuenta de que el capitán estaba mintiendo.

"No te preocupes Nami mañana lo veras todo jijijijijijijiji"- reía el capitán como un niño pequeño mientras Nami le daba una hoja con una pluma.

"Das miedo cuando te juntas con tu hermana Luffy"- dijo esta pero Luffy ya se había ido y Carmen estaba escribiendo algo y Luffy ¿PENSANDOOOO?

"Oiiiii, Franky"- dijo Carmen que se había acercado al carpintero- "¿me puedes fabricar dos guitarras para antes de mañana?"

"Bien pero debes decirme para que"- dijo Franky a lo que Carmen decidió explicarle el plan a el y a Brook- "SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR, voy a tener un papel importante en un plan de ustedes dos, así no va dirigido a mi"

"Bien le ayudare señorita, pero antes ¿podrías mostrar..."- Brook ya estaba en el suelo por un puñetazo de Nami quien estaba pasando por ahí y vio que Brook le iba a preguntar si le podría enseñar las bragas así que intervino.

"TÚ, fuera de mi vista"- Nami le dijo a Carmen.

"Lo que tenia planeado te va a gustar y nos vas a dar las gracias, no es nada malo, bueno para Ussop va a ser muy vergonzoso"- dijo mientras sonreía.

"Pues mas te vale no dejarme en ridículo..."

"Si, si no te dejaremos en ridículo"- dijo Carmen.

"Bien entonces, esta noche la pasaremos en el barco"- dijo Nami mientras que los otros tres asentían- "ve a avisar a los demás Franky"

A la mañana siguiente cuando bajaron del barco se llevaron una sorpresa por lo que habían planeado esos tres...


	4. Chapter 4

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente cuando bajaron del barco se llevaron una sorpresa por lo que habían planeado esos tres, hay estaban Kaya, Nojiko y una chica con el pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, con algunas pecas y ojos pardos.

"Naamiiiiiiiii"- gritaba Nojiko feliz mientras se abalanzaba contra su hermana para darle un abrazo.

"Nojiko, ¿que haces aquí?"- pregunto Nami mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana.

"Hola chicos"- saludo Kaya sin conocer a mas de la mitad.

"Ka...Ka...Kaya"- dijo el francotirador muy rojo.

"USSOOOOOP"- grito ella mientras lo abrazaba- "te eche mucho de menos".

"Oye Kaya, Ussop dice que esta enamorado de ti"- dijo Carmen que salia detrás de Luffy con una gorra roja a juego con su camisa y con la visera para atrás.

"¿En...enserio?"- pregunto sin creerlo mientras que Ussop le asentía con la cabeza, y Nami le daba un fuerte capón en la cabeza a Carmen por la confesión que acababa de hacer- "yo también estoy enamorada de ti"

"Anda"- susurro Nami, Nojiko y la chica misteriosa con un poco de sorpresa.

"Uh"- Luffy diviso a la chica misteriosa y jalo rápidamente a Carmen de la manga y le señala donde esta la chica.

"Luffy las cosas si las tienes que decir a la cara, guapo"- dijo la chica misteriosa con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Que tengo que decir? Pues que te quiero mucho"- dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra la chica para darle un abrazo, mientras que Nami miraba la escena con cara de muy pocos amigos al lado de su hermana.

"No jodas"- dijo Nojiko al darse cuenta de la mirada de su hermana- "¿estas enamorada de Luffy?"- le susurro en el oído.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"- gruño Nami.

"Jajajajajajajajajaja, ayyy que graciosa eres cuando estas celosa"- reía Nojiko.

"Hola, cuñada"- dijo Carmen mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa.

"Dejame tranquila"- gruño Nami.

"No tu por ahora eres mi concuñada, verdad Nojiko"- dijo Carmen mientras la otra chica se acercaba junto con Luffy que hablaba muy animadamente.

"Buu"- apareció por atrás de Nami, el hermano mayor de Luffy, Ace.

"AHHHHHH"

PUMM fue el sonido que se escucho mientras se veía a Ace tirado en el suelo.

"Oiiiiii, Sam ¿tu crees que el hermano seguirá vivo?"- fue la pregunta que le hizo Luffy a la chica misteriosa llamada Sam.

"No se, oyeee me has dejado sin hermano gemelo y a Nojiko viuda"- dijo esta mientras ponía un puchero pero le salio una risa- "jajajajajajajajajaja, te pasa por ir asustando así a la gente".

"¿Tu...tu... hermano gemelo? ¿No estaba muerto? ¿Luffy ti...tienes otra her...hermana? ¿Tenéis alguna otra sorpresa?"- pregunto Nami sin creerselo.

"No era un plan que teníamos para que dejaran de molestarlo, pero ahora si esta muerto"- dijo Sam

"Un momento ¿viuda? No me digas que..."- dijo Nami mientras miraba a su hermana- "AHHHHH te as casado y ni siquiera me lo habías dicho".

"Si, es tu cuñado"- dijo esta mientras miraba si su marido seguía con vida, afortunadamente seguía con vida.

"Y es otra maravilla como todas mis chicas"- dijo Sanji mientras arrojaba un chorro de sangre que lo impulsaba como una bala- "YO SOY TU PRINCIPE SANJIII PRECIOSAAAAAA"- dijo Sanji desde el cielo mientras que Sam se sonrojaba un poco.

"OYE BROOK ¿TODO LISTO?"- grito Carmen.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, mi corazón corre desenfrenadamente mientras piensa en lo que voy a hacer, pero OH yo solo soy huesos Yohohohohoho, broma cráneo"- dijo Brook- "señorita Kaya ¿tu amas a Ussop?"- mientras que el resto se acercaba para escuchar bien su respuesta, y Carmen llevaba a rastras a Ace de un pie mientras que del otro iba Sam.

"Si"

"Y Ussop, ¿usted ama a la señorita Kaya?"- volvió a preguntar Brook.

"Si"

"Por el poder que se me a concedido al haber sido capitán, os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia"- los novio se fueron acercando hasta darse un hermoso beso, hasta que todo el mundo callo en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"¿QUE?"- grito todo el mundo menos Carmen que se reía de que su plan halla funcionado de maravilla.

"Kaya ¿quieres ser nuestro medico en el barco junto con Choper?"- fue la pregunta que izo Luffy.

"Si, me encantaría estar mas con Ussop"- contesto ella mientras sonreía.

"Ah, Sam vendrá con nosotros también"- dijo Luffy.

"SUPAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"- grito Franky mientras hacia su postura y lloraba.

Después de eso todos se fueron al barco menos los dos hermanos que se fueron a dar una vuelta hasta que Carmen diviso una bolsa con dos frutas.

"Oii, Luffy vamos a comer, mira ahí hay dos frutas"- dijo Carmen mientras cogía una de las extrañas frutas que habían cogido de la bolsa.

"Uag, pues sabe parecida a la Gomu Gomu"- dijo Luffy después de haberse comido la fruta y sacado la lengua

"Tienes razón sabe fatal"- dijo Carmen mientras sacaba la lengua después de habérsela tragado.

"Ahhhhhhh, MI FRUTAAAA ¿DONDE ESTAAAAA?"- grito un chico mientras corría de un lado a otro.

"Volvamos al barco"- dijo Carmen mientras se encaminaba hacia el barco con Luffy arrastra.

"Carmen ¿no te encuentras extraña? Porque yo si"- dijo Luffy mientras se llevaba una mano al estomago.

"HHuuuummm, y yo"- dijo de igual manera, hasta percatarse de lo que le pasaba a Luffy- "LUFFYYYY QUE TE QUEMAAAASSSSS"- grito corriendo de un lado a otro.

"Que raro no me duele"- dijo este.

"Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- se escucho aquel grito ensordecedor mientras Ace y Sam bajaban del barco ya que eran los únicos que estaban en cubierta y los únicos que lo oyeron (aunque se escucho por todo el mundo los otros no tenían ganas de ver lo que pasaba).

"¿Que pasa aquí?"- dijo Ace mientras Sam lanzaba un cubo de agua a Luffy.

"Se ha comido una fruta del diablo ¡oh! ¡No la otra fruta también!"-dijo el chico llorando.

"Bueno, ya lo sabemos, se comieron la Goma Gomu"- dijo Sam la mar de tranquila mientras cogía un vaso de zumo con una cuchara dentro y lo congelaba (tiene el poder Hie-Hie).

"¿QUEEEE? No puede ser entonces ya se a comido con estas dos frutas del diablo"- dijo señalando la bolsa vacía y a los dos hermanos.

"Ah, solo era eso"- dijo Sam hasta que callo en lo que había dicho el chico.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"- gritaron Ace y Sam.

"Carmen ¿tu no te la habrás comido no?"- pregunto Ace.

"Yooo ehhh ¿no?"

"Te la has comido"- dijo Sam tranquila.

"El chico se a comido la fruta Mera-Mera y la chica Hie-Hie"- dijo el chico retirándose con lágrimas en los ojos- "espero que no os pase nada ya que nadie se había comido dos frutas del diablo antes y ahora que voy hacer las iba a vender"- dijo mirando a los hermanos mayores.

"Pues no tenemos dinero"- dijo Ace y el chico se marcho con la cabeza agachada sollozando.

"¿Como lo sa..."- empezó a decir Sam.

"YUPIIIIIIII"- se escucho a Carmen mientras hacia un tobogán de hielo por el cielo y se deslizaba por el- "que divertido jajaja"

"¿Se lo decimos a los demás?"- pregunto Ace.

"Naaa"- dijo Sam quitándole importancia mientras empezaba hacer lo mismo que Carmen- "es verdad es divertidisimo".

"Sam, Carmen y Luffy venid aquí"- dijo Ace y en menos de un minutos ya estaban los tres en posturas militares delante de el- "bien lo primero es ver si estos aun pueden alargar cualquier parte del cuerpo"- ante esto dicho Sam le cogió a cada uno una oreja y empezó a estirar y ver que se alargaba- "bien yo le enseñare a Luffy a usar sus poderes nuevos y tu a Carmen y como saben utilizar bien el otro no habrá problemas hasta el atardecer que ya lo habrán controlado por completo mientras los otros estarán en el barco hablando o en la cuidad comprando, espero que Sanji haga un banquete ñan ñan"- añadió mientras se frota el estomago- "vámonos ya o sino no terminaremos nunca y no debéis decir nada de vuestro nuevos poderes".

"Lo que tu digas hermano"- dijo Carmen mientras corría con Sam.

Y así partieron a un claro en el bosque mientras aprendían a usar sus nuevos poderes, mientras tanto en el barco se hablaba muy animadamente.

"Bueno Nojiko nos vas a explicar ¿como es que te casaste con Ace?"- pregunto Nami a su hermana que estaba sentada junto a ella en el sofá al igual que Robin y Kaya, mientras Franky y Zoro relataban con Sanji por hacer la comida de las chicas con mas delicadeza menos Choper y Ussop que fueron a comprar y Brook que tocaba el violín.

"Y tu me vas a explicar ¿como te enamoraste de Luffy?"- pregunto esta mientras veía a su hermana con las mejillas un poco sonrojada- "¿estabas enamorada de el antes de que viniera a rescatarte de Arlong?"

"En ese momento me gustaba después me fui enamorando ¿algún problema? Y tu ¿cuando te enamoraste de Ace?"

"No"- dijo esta muy tranquila mientras Robin y Kaya sonreían- "me enamore de el cuando estábamos aun bajo las garras de Arlong, se quedo dormido en frente de casa"

"Fufufufu, eso suena muy divertido, pero ¿a que no sabes que Nami a besado accidentalmente a Luffy?"- dijo Robin.

"Ostias, eso no me lo esperaba"- dijo Nojiko sorprendida pero pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa picara- "pero que atrevida es mi hermanita"

"Yo desde la primera vez que los vi sabia que estaban enamorados"- dijo Kaya emocionada.

"No fue por mi culpa, Luffy se fue a caer y Carmen se aparto y se callo encima mía y nos besamos"- dijo con un sonrojo mas fuerte que antes- "y a Ussop y a Kaya se le notaba desde lejos que se amaban, un momento ¿has dicho que estaban enamorados?".

"No que vaaaa"- dijo Robin con mirada picara- "¿no me digas que no has escuchado a Carmen cantar Luffy y Nami fueron al parque se dieron un buen morreo y después soltaron la pasión"- dijo cantando.

"No lo había escuchado"- dijo Nami ya como un tomate maduro.

"Como no, Carmen siempre esta detrás de todo"- dijo Nojiko- "entonces la boda de Kaya y Ussop a sido obra suya"

"Pues debo darle las gracias"- dijo Kaya sonriendo.

"Sanji-kun, ve preparando la cena"- dijo Nami que vio que empezaba a oscurecer.

"Ya voy mi dulce Namicilla"- dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

"¿Donde estarán?"- pregunto Nojiko a las chicas.

"No te preocupes Nojiko, Luffy es muy fuerte al igual que Ace, podrán protegerlas"- dijo Nami.

"No sabéis cual es la recompensa de Carmen y de Sam ¿verdad?"- dijo Nojiko.

"No debe ser mucho se ven un poco tranquilas"- dijo Robin tan neutral como siempre.

"Ja, la recompensa de Carmen es de 350.000.000 de beris y la llaman Ángel Diablo, y a Sam la recompensa es igual pero la llaman el Ángel Oscuro"- dijo Nojiko- " pero la que me preocupa es Carmen siempre se mete en problemas y Ace me explico que cuando Luffy y Carmen eran niños y estaban juntos se revolucionaban un poco, incluso llegaron a robar en una base de la marina"- en ese momento entro Ussop con Choper.

"Vaya"- dijeron Kaya y Nami con la boca abierta hasta el suelo mientras que Robin tenia una mirada de sorpresa.

"Zoro, ven un momento"- dijo Robin.

"¿Que pasa? Robin"- pregunto Sanji que venia con un tentempié para las chicas.

"Dime Robin"- dijo Zoro.

"¿Tu sabias como llaman a Carmen?"- pregunto Robin.

"Oh, si se me olvido decirt... deciros que la llaman Ángel Diablo, Ángel por la cara de niña buena que tiene y Diablo porque..."- empezó Zoro- "porque... vaya se me a olvidado"

"Vaya así que la hermana de mugiwara es SUPEEERRR"- dijo Franky.

"¿Por que llaman a Sam, el Ángel Oscuro"- pregunto Kaya.

"OOO, mis chicas son malas, me gusta"- dijo Sanji con cara de pervertido.

"Ni idea"- dijo Zoro- "aunque Carmen tiene otro hobbie a parte de meterse en problemas y es el mismo que la bruja, robar".

"Oiii Zoro, no metas a mi madre en esto"- se escucho la voz de Carmen en la mesa de la cocina/comedor mientras se escucho la risa de Ace, Sam y Luffy.

Todos giraron para ver la escena de los dos hermanos mayores diciéndoles algo a los menores mientras que estos estaban con un pañuelo por el cuello y con los cubiertos golpeando entre si mientras cantaban `comida comida comida quiero comida si es carne mejor pero que sea comida y no al pobre de Choper´. A todos se les callo una gotita por la cabeza mientras los dos mayores hacían lo mismo que sus hermanitos y Choper se abrazaba a Robin que le sonreía para calmarlo.

"Pues comamos ya ¿no?"- pregunto una Nojiko un poco hambrienta.

"Tendréis que esperar un poco solo faltan cinco minutos para que los 30 kilos de carne estén echos"- dijo Sanji.

"¿30?"- pregunto Nami.

"No ves que los cuatros comen iguales, osea ahora tenemos tres iguales en el barco"- dijo Zoro.

"Anda ¿comen mucho?"- pregunto Kaya.

"Ya lo veras cariño"- dijo Ussop mientras abrazaba a Kaya.

"Pues vaya tendré que darle mas dinero a Sanji para comprar mas comida"- dijo Nami.

"Todo sea por amor"- dijo Nojiko en tono burlón.

"Callate ya"- dijo Nami, mientras que Carmen la miraba con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro y Zoro se giro para ver a Carmen mientras que cruzaban miradas y sonreían aun mas diabólicamente los dos.

"Antes que nada, no pude hacerles una preguntita antes ya que tenia que hacer algunas cosas"- dijo Brook mirando a Sam luego a Nojiko y por ultimo a Kaya- "¿me podéis enseñar las bragas?"

"Espera Nami"- dijo Carmen antes de que Nami le diera una fuerte patada a Brook en la cara, Carmen le lanzo unas bragas- "toma Brook las e comprado para ti así que cuidalas bien y no lo vuelvas a preguntar a ninguna de nosotras, porque sino..."- puso su cara de diablo y el pobre Brook se puso a sudar frío.

"Lo e entendido señorita Diab... digo Carmen"- dijo Brook temblando aunque se le paso al ver las bragas que tenia en su poder, eran rosas con encajes- "¡son preciosas! tienes buen gusto, se me van los ojos cuando las miro, ¡Oh! Pero si yo no tengo ojos Yohohohoho, ¡broma cráneo!"

"¿Tu estas loca?"- le grito Nami a Carmen- "esas son mis bragas y tu las llevabas... un momento"- se fue corriendo al cuarto baño y cuando salio tenia los ojos de asesina y los dientes de tiburón- "¿como me as quitado la ropa interior si la llevaba puesta?"- fulmino Nami a Carmen con la mirada.

"Pues menos mal que no te a quitado los pantalones"- dijo Sam- "no te das ni cuenta que te deja en ropa interior, un consejo lleva siempre ropa interior puesta que si te quita los pantalones y no llevas pasas una vergüenza horrible, y mas si es delante de miles de marines que se le sale la sangre por la nariz como un cañonazo y tu abuelo disparándote"

"¿Me perdonas Nami?"- dijo Carmen con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida (aunque haya roto la vajilla entera) mientras se asercaba con una mano atrás- Y TE REGALO ESTOS PANTALONES"- grito mientras le tendía unos pantalones vaqueros remangados y con una banda amarilla alrededor.

"¿Como los has conse..."- pregunto Nami mientras miraba los pantalones hasta que Luffy se levanto mostrando así sus bóxer azules con ositos y cogiendo los pantalones.

"Me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso"- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Luffy ponte los pantalones"- le dijo Nami intentado parecer tranquila.

"Jejejeje"- dijo Carmen de repente se puso seria- "no, porque si tu aprendieras hacer eso de seguro vas a dejar a Nami sin pantalones y sin ninguna ropa interior, y y y y eso no se hace, pervertido"

"¿Para que quiero yo sus pantalones?"- pregunto el capitán muy inocentemente.

PUM POM PUM Carmen ahora estaba tirada en el suelo por chichones por toda la cara.

"Para que no digas mas burradas"- dijo Nami mas roja que su pelo- "¿que miráis? Y tu ponte los pantalones"- dijo con un falso enfado para que no se le notara la vergüenza.

"Bueno a com... ¿que le a pasado a mi dulce Diablillo?"- dijo Sanji mientras se agachaba para ayudar a Carmen, mientras que esta solo pudo meterle un puñetazo en la cara mientras seguía inconsciente.

"Oh pero que puño, se a enamorado de mi"- dijo con corazones en sus ojos y la mejilla toda inchada.

"¿Eh?"- fue la pregunta de Carmen a cobrar la conciencia después de 5 minutos.

"Sientate a la mesa sino quiere que te dejen sin co..."- fue lo que estaba diciendo Kaya que estaba un poco preocupada por los golpes que recibió hasta que Carmen la corto poniéndose de pie rápidamente y luchar contra Luffy por un trozo de carne- "¿son canivales?"

"No, pero QUIEN NO COMA VERDURAS NO COME MAS CARNE"- fue lo que dijo Nami, mas bien grito.

"Pefo fi acaffo de fecupefaf la confienfia"- dijo Carmen mientras masticaba el trozo que le había ganado a su hermano.

"Son iguales"- dijeron Choper, Ussop, Franky, Brook y Nami ya que no habían visto a Carmen así.

"¿Eh?"- pregunto Carmen con la cabeza para un lado como si fuera un pajarito.

"Vaya esto es divertido"- dijo Zoro.

"Ayyyyy mi Diablillo si haces eso con razón te dicen que eres un Angelillo"- dijo Sanji encima de Carmen.

"Quita pesado"- dijo mientras le daba una patada y cojia una zanahoria y se la enseño a Nami poniéndosela delante de la cara y después se la comió- "ummm zanahoriaaaaaa"- y empezó a babear, Luffy al haber visto a su hermana comiendo una zanahoria también se comió una.

"Espera, ¿Luffy se a comió una zanahoria? Y solo estaba cocida y no en la salsa de la carne"- pregunto Nami sin poder creerselo.

"¿Sabes algún tipo de lucha? Carmen"- pregunto Robin.

"Ummmmm efto efta muy buefno"- dijo mientras comía otro trozo de carne y lo tragaba, y luego cojia un brócoli, acción que repitió Luffy- " si se artes marciales"

"¿Se esta comiendo Luffy las verduras que come Carmen?"- pregunto Nami mientras que Robin asentía- "vaya, lo que coma ella lo come el"

"¿Enserio?"- dijo Zoro, entonces Carmen cogió una fregona poniéndose en pose de combate y haciendo una señal a Zoro para atacar entonces Zoro saco los sables con sus fundas para no hacerle daño- "veamos lo buena que er..."- no le dejo terminar ya que Carmen le había dado con la fregona en toda la boca.

"Eso por decir cosas de una linda e indefensa señorita como yo"- dijo Carmen con su cara de niña buena y voz inocente.

"Jajajajajajajajajajaja"- se escucho la riza de Luffy mientras se cogía ahora una papa cocida ya que había visto a Carmen coger una y comérsela- "jajajajaja te dije Zoro jajajajaja que a Carmen con un palo es igual que Nami jajajajajajaja cuando le van a quitar dinero jajajajaja"

"A callar"- de pronto el vaso de jugo de Luffy se congelo y cuando iba a beber no caía ninguna gota así que metió la lengua dejándola pegada.

"Ahhhhhhhh"- grito Luffy con el vaso colgando de su lengua y corriendo por todas partes.

"Jajajajajaja para que...ummmmmmm..."- intentaba decir Carmen pero Sam le tapo rápidamente la boca.

"Lo siento Luffy quería hacerte una broma"- dijo Sam, pronto el vaso se descongelo gracias a Ace pero eso era lo que creían todos en verdad fue gracias a Luffy.

"Ay que ver gastarle esas bromas a tu hermano pequeño"- dijo Ace, Sam se sentó enfrente de su hermano- "ayyyyyyy ¿por que as? ummmm que rico esta esto _uf casi descubren que tienes nuevos poderes y yo casi meto la pata_"

Así después de haber cenado todos estaban agotados por ese duro día, las chicas se fueron al cuarto de las chicas y ya había cinco camas y Nojiko durmió con Nami, menos mal que era espaciosa la habitación, y los chicos seguían con sus mismas camas, Ace durmió en la cama de Zoro ya que a este le tocaba guardia.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron a las 9:00 menos Sanji que se levanto a las 7:30 para hacer un gran desayuno, pero lo mas extraño era que no fue el sonido del violín de Brook lo que los despertó ya que este no estaba en su litera al igual que Luffy que salieron a las 8:00 tubo que levantarlos a todos los chicos Sanji, y Carmen tampoco estaba en su cama cuando iban a despertarla.

"¿Los abran secuestrado?"- pregunto un poco preocupada Kaya.

"Abra que buscar por todo el barco"- dijo Nami también preocupada.

"No te preocupes cielo, seguro que están bien"- dijo Ussop abrazando a Kaya, en ese momento se aparece enfrente de ellos dos la cabeza de Carmen con su gorra con la visera para adelante y una cola alta dejando así solo su flequillo en la visera de la gorra ya que estaba del revés haciendo así que la pareja saltara para atrás del susto.

"Buenos días, dormilones"- dijo Carmen sonriendo y al lado de ella aparece la cabeza de Luffy también del revés con su inseparable sombrero.

"Si que habéis tardado"- dijo este mientras sonreía también.

"¿Sabéis el susto que nos habéis metido?"- pregunto Choper.

"Hola Choper, ¿sabes que eres un buen doctor?"- dijo Carmen.

"No me digas esas cosas cabrona, que sabes que no me gustan"- dijo Choper mientras hacia su bailecito.

"¿Como os habéis levantado antes que todos los demás?"- pregunto Nami.

"No, Sanji ya estaba despierto y Robin se levanto para tomar un café"- contesto Carmen mientras de un salto se puso en la cubierta al igual que Luffy.

"¿Y Brook?"- fue la pregunta que hizo Franky.

"Pues esta en el acuario con Robin mientras toma una taza de té"- dijo Luffy.

"Ah"- fue lo que dijeron todos.

"Bueno vamos a desayunar"- dijeron a la vez Sam, Ace, Nojiko y Franky.

"Comida, comida, comida"- decía Luffy.

"Una pregunta Carmen, ¿donde esta Pascal?"- pregunto Nami ya que se temía que al pobre animalito le haya pasado algo malo.

"Pues la verdad, lo deje en el bosque con una camaleón"- dijo Carmen- "incluso me echo con la manita"

"Uy se me olvido deciros que Pascal me dijo que no lo busquéis"- dijo Choper.

"Ah, pues problema resuelto"- dijo Carmen muy tranquila- "a comeeeeerrrr"- y con eso salio corriendo junto con Luffy.

_Y eso que fueron ellos quienes se lo querían quedar, la próxima vez no les dejare tener una mascota-_ pensaba Nami mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El desayuno paso sin contratiempos, solo con una pelea de Zoro VS Sanji a la que ninguno ganaron ya que Nami los dejo inconsciente. Las chicas estaban tomando el sol, Robin leía mientras disfrutaba de una bebida echa por Sanji, Nami y Nojiko estaban relajadas hablando mientras tomaban el sol y disfrutaban de sus batidos, Kaya estaba bajo la sombra de una sombrilla con su batido mirando a Ussop y Sam se había quedado dormida. Carmen estaba con Luffy y Brook en el cuarto de los chicos. Zoro entrenaba donde siempre, Ace se quedo dormido en medio de la cubierta, Franky, Ussop y Choper jugaban a las cartas, y Sanji estaba fregando los platos.

En la habitación de los chicos.

"Bien ¿esta todo listo?"- pregunto Carmen.

"Si"- dijo Brook.

"Pero ¿cual?"- pregunto Luffy.

"A ver un primero Adolescente y después ven provocame ¿ok?"- dijo Carmen.

"O"- dijeron Luffy y Brook.

"Yohohohohoho, ¿sabéis las notas?"- pregunto Brook.

"Claro Brook, tuvimos una banda ya te lo hemos dicho"- dijo Luffy.

"Bien pues en marcha"- dijo Carmen.

Salieron a la cubierta y cuando Carmen vio a Sam dormida lo primero que izo fue levantarla, las demás chicas la miraron un poco extrañadas ya que llevaba una guitarra, pero Sam lo que izo fue sonreír. Los que estaban en cubierta se giraron para ver a Brook, Luffy quien también llevaba una guitarra y Carmen. Pero lo que sorprendió a casi todos de allí fue la ropa que llevaba Luffy, una camisa de pico de color blanca,una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones vaqueros que los llevaba un poco por debajo de la cintura dejando ver el filo blanco de sus bóxer y unas DC blancas a juego con la camisa. Carmen iba con unos jeans azules, una camisa verde y unas converses verdes. De pronto Ace se despertó y fue hacia su esposa sonriendo.

"Bueno os vamos a cantar una canción"- dijo Luffy.

"Ohhhh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaron Ussop y Choper. Franky solo levanto su pulgar para arriba.

"Oh oh, ¿oye porque no nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo? _Aunque se ve muy guapo con esa ropa me pregunto de donde la habrá sacado_"- dijo Nami que ya sabia como cantaba su capitán o eso creía ella.

"No seas aguafiestas, así echamos un buen rato"- le dijo Zoro que acababa de llegar. Robin incluso dejo de leer para escucharlos.

"Bueno esta canción es un regalo de boda para Ussop y Kaya"- dijo Carmen- "la otra es para algunas personas que se ponen muy celosas"- dijo Carmen- "coNaff...comiff...coff, uy que tos jejeje"

"Si bastante mala"- dijo Nojiko en tono sarcástico.

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos menos los que lo sabían estaban con la boca abierta, incluso Robin, Zoro no se lo podía creer y decía que tenia que lavarse las orejas, Choper cantaba junto con Ussop `otra otra otra´, Franky no `lloraba´, Nami estaba con una cara de sorpresa que nadie podía igualarla, bueno nadie excepto Sanji que dejo caer incluso una bandeja de aperitivos para `sus chicas´. Kaya sonreía, al igual que Sam y Ace, y Nojiko abrazo a su marido mientras escuchaban la canción. "Eso a sido..."- empezó a decir Nami- "INCREIBLE" "¿Desde cuando sabes cantar bien Luffy?"- fue la pregunta que salio de la boca del espadachín. "Puentes, desde siempre"- dijo este con su sonrisa característica- "¿Os a gustado?"- pregunto Luffy.

"Otra mas"- grito Ussop.

"Porfisss"- dijo Choper agarrándose a la pierna de Carmen.

"No mañana que nos tenemos que no tenemos mas canciones"- dijo Brook.

"Yo mañana no canto"- dijo Luffy.

"Ni yo se me fue las ganas"- dijo Carmen- "otro día"

"Venga cantar otra mas"- dijeron toda la tripulación.

"NOOOOOOO"- gritaron los dos a la vez.

"Saborios que sois unos saborios"- dijo Ace.

"Tu puta cara es una saboria"- dijo Carmen sacándole la lengua a Ace.

"Niñaaaaa, esa boquita que o sino muy pronto te meterás a puta"- dijo Franky intentando sacar a Carmen de sus casillas mientras todos tenían caras horrorizadas.

"Pues mi coño lo disfruta"- dijo esta sonriendo.

"Jajajajajajajaja"- empezó a reírse toda la tripulación- "que borde es jajajajajaja".

_Vaya yo no sabia que Luffy cantaba así nada mas cantaba tonterías y desafinaba pero nos a engañado a todos y Carmen es alocada como Luffy pero es mas lista de lo que nos podemos imaginar- _pensaba Nami.

"Bueno el Log Pose estará cargado pasado mañana"- dijo Nami.

"Entonces disfrutemos de lo que nos queda en esta isla"- dijo Luffy ya vestido con su ropa normal y con una botella de cola para Franky la cual había agitado por petición de Carmen.

"Gracias mugiwara"- dijo Franky mientras Luffy le daba la botella, este la abría y un chorro de cola salio hacia su cara mientras que algunos de los mugiwaras se reían con las manos en el estomago.

"De nada"

"Bueno nosotros nos tendremos que ir mañana, así que ¿porque no compramos ropa?"- dijo Nojiko.

"Bueno, vale"- respondieron todas las chicas menos Carmen que se intentaba escabullir.

"¿A donde crees que vas Carmen?"- pregunto Sam mientras cogía a su hermana por el cuello de la camisa y empezaba a llevarla con las demás chicas para ir a comprar ropa.

"Mierda me pillaron"- susurro Carmen.

"Si te portas bien te compro un helado"- dijo Nami que ya sabia como era Carmen.

"¿Enserio?"- pregunto Carmen con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Si, pero si también te pruebas la ropa que te escojamos"- dijo Nami estendiendole la mano para hacer un trato.

"Pero de ahí a que me la vaya a comprar es otra cosa ¿vale?"- dijo Carmen mientras le estrechaba la mano y Nami asentía.

"¿Por que no te vas a comprar ropa?"- pregunto Kaya.

"No tengo dinero"- dijo esta con la lengua afuera colocándose bien su gorra.

"¿Por que siempre lleva esa gorra?"- pregunto Nojiko a las chicas mientras veían a Carmen hacer reír a un niño pequeño que estaba llorando porque se había caído mientras ponía caras raras y se estiraba de las mejillas.

"Porque se la dio su madre adoptiva"- dijo Sam con una sonrisa triste y las demás la miraban con cara de pena- "murió cuando tenían 5 años."

"Lo siento"- dijo Nojiko.

"No te preocupes yo no estuve allí como ustedes que lo pasasteis peor, además dicen que los estados de ánimos se contagian por eso Carmen siempre sonríe al igual que Luffy"- dijo Sam.

"¿Y su verdadera madre?"- pregunto Kaya.

"Pues nadie lo sabe, Makino les dijo que los abandonaron, aunque a mi me dijo que su padre abuso de una chica de unos 10 o 11 años"- respondió Sam.

"Pero ¿entonces como?"- pregunto Nami.

"Hay a chicas que le viene la menstruación a temprana edad"- explico Kaya.

"¿De que habláis?"- pregunto Carmen que había dejado al niño con su madre.

"Nada, tranquila"- dijo Nojiko, quien se acerco con Nami y Kaya, y abrazaron fuertemente a Carmen.

"N...o pu...e...do... res...pi...rar..."- dijo Carmen se estaba poniendo morada.

"Lo sentimos"- dijeron mientras se separaban de ella.

"A...ire... ai...re"- decía Carmen mientras cogía aire.

Después de haber ido a todas las tiendas de ropa del pueblo Carmen le tenia a Nami la cabeza loca de pedir un helado, y se quejaba de que las demás o llevaban ni una bolsa mientras ella llevaba todas. Nami le prometió a Carmen que si se callaba le iba a comprar el helado mas grande haciéndola callar. Fueron a la ultima tienda de ropa que le quedaban y allí Sam le regalo a Carmen una camisa roja, otra azul, otra amarilla y otra verde de tirantes y unos shorts azules y otros rojos. Hasta que al final fueron a la heladería donde había un tipo muy raro.

"Mira tiene cara de calamar"- le dijo Carmen a Nami, y es que era verdad el tío tenia cara de calamar- "ummm le llamaree..."

"Nada"- le dijo Nami pero Carmen ya no estaba a su lado- "pero ¿donde?"

"Allí"- señalo Sam.

"Pero ¿que hace esa loca?"- dijo Robin que había estado callada todo el camino, todas se giraron para mirarla- "¿que? ¿No veis lo que esta haciendo?"- dijo mientras señalaba, las otras volvieron a girar la cabeza para ver lo que le estaba señalando. Carmen estaba diciéndole algo al oído al pobre hombre que se atraganto, mientras que ella sonreía, el hombre después de tranquilizarse empezó a perseguir a Carmen por todo el local, y ella le empezó a decir que `Bob esponja es muy bueno ¿porque no te haces su amigo ya que es tu vecino? Calamardo no sabes ni tocar el clarinete´ lo que hacia que el hombre se cabreara mas. Todos los clientes estaban temblando de miedo por la vida de la chica, pero en un momento se formo una capa de hielo debajo del hombre haciendo un camino que hace que resbale y no pueda mantener el equilibrio, en este echo Carmen se izo a un lado y el hombre se estampo con el cristal rompiéndolo y cayendo encima de un hombre cuya estatura y cuerpo era el doble de grande que Zoro.

"Oh oh"- dijo Nami cogía a Carmen arrastrándola para esconderse ya que el hombre la estaba buscando para echarle toda la culpa a Carmen- "mira lo que as provocado"- le susurro Nami.

"Pues mira a Luffy"- dijo esta señalando a la ventana donde se veía a Luffy corriendo con una masa de chicas detrás de el.

"Vaya si que os metéis en líos"- dijo Kaya sonrojada por como venia huyendo Luffy.

"Tsshhh, no sobes cuanto"- dijo Nami que se giraba para ver a Luffy, mientras esta se sonrojaba al verlo.

"Uyy, eso no me lo esperaba"- dijo Nojiko, que se puso igual de colorada al verlo.

"¿Carmen?"- pregunto Robin neutral- "¿por que Luffy va desnudo?"

"Porque esas chicas quedrian lavarle...un momento... son las de AMAZON LILY digo son... LAS PIRATAS KUJA"- grito Carmen mientras estiraba su pie y le ponía a todas las chicas una zancadilla- "¿DONDE ESTA LA BRUJA DE HAMMOCK?"

"Es Hancock"- aparecía la Emperatriz Pirata corriendo hacia ella para pegarle por haberle hecho eso a su tripulación que había ido a comprar.

"Ni creas que me voy a dejar que una vieja bruja de 250 años, como tu me haga nada"- dijo esta saltando y esquivando el golpe- "pero si es que debes tener reposo abuela que ya no estas para estos trotes"- dijo Carmen en tono burlón, Nami intentaba contener la risa al igual que las demás. Las chicas de la tripulación se dirigia hacia Carmen que le estaba haciendo burla a Hancock. Mientras que Luffy ya estaba vestido al lado de las chicas de su tripulación, Margaret lo vio y le llevo un refresco con dulces, pero cuando Luffy se lo comió todo, le extendió la mano para que le dejase tocar sus kintamas, a lo que Nami la dejo noqueada con un golpe de su perfect clima.

"Jejejeje vieja ¿las chicas no saben pelear o que? Pero que vergüenza"- decía Carmen que había vencido a todas las piratas.

"Maldita, niñata"- dijo de pronto su vista se poso en Luffy, corriendo fue y lo estampo contra sus pechos- "por favor Luffy-sama derrota a esa niña del demonio"

"Diablo"- corrigió Nojiko.

"No puedo, me da miedo cuando se enfada y no quiero hacerla enfadar"- dijo este muy tranquilo intentando separarse de ella.

"Tu te ca..."- antes de seguir hablando a Nojiko, Hancock fue noqueada por un puñetazo en toda la cabeza que le dejo un enorme chichón y de tras de ella se veía a Carmen con un puño en alto, echando humo y ojos de asesina. Mientras que Luffy se separo de ella y salio corriendo ante la extraña mirada de todas.

"Vas aprendiendo"- dijo Nami teatralmente mientras lloraba- "estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Carmen"

"Nunca me callo bien esta tía, no me dio de comer cuando me caí en su isla, después me encontré con Luffy y me quede con el 1 año entrenando, después fui a mi bola"- dijo Carmen mientras recogía las bolsas y se dirigían todas hacia el Thousand Sunny ya que había estaba la puesta de sol.

Cuando llegaron la cena ya estaba casi lista, Franky, Ussop, Choper y Luffy estaban jugando a las cartas, Brook tocaba alguna melodía alegre, Ace dormía, y Zoro entrenaba.

"Voy a entrenar con Zoro"- dijo Carmen que se propulso gracias a sus brazos.

"Vaya chica mas rara"- dijo Nami.

"No solamente que le gusta molestar a la gente"- dijo Sam.

"¿Como molestar?"- pregunto Robin.

"MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- se escucho el grito de Zoro.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- se escucho a Carmen reírse mientras se tiraba a cubierta.

"¿Que le has echo?"- pregunto Robin amenazadoramente.

"Le e ganado en un duelo con katanas"- dijo esta.

"Si, claaaroooooo"- dijo Nami sin creerselo- "en dos minutos ¿no?"

"Maldita ¿como has echo eso?"- pregunto el espadachín echo una furia.

"¿Hacer que?, Zoro"- pregunto esta con falsa inocencia.

"El ganarme"- hay todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron su mirada a las personas que discutían.

"Es que tienes un punto débil"- dijo esta con una sonrisa y cogía un palo, mientras que Zoro preparaba sus tres katanas y se abalanzaba hacia Carmen- "atacar antes de lo necesario"- dijo utilizando el gia second para esquivarlo con mucha facilidad y después propinarle un palazo sin mucha fuerza en el estomago.

"OSTIASSSSS"- exclamaron todos los chicos.

"Carmen, es SUPEEEEEEEERRRRRR"- gritaba Franky haciendo su postura.

"Zoro ¿estas bien?"- preguntaron Choper y Kaya.

"Jajajaja ya veo mi punto débil Carmen, entrenare mas y la próxima vez no me ganaras"- dijo Zoro poniéndose en pie sin ningún esfuerzo.

"Y un huevo que me cortas por la mitad"- dijo Carmen.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- se empezaron a reír todos los mugiwaras que estaban en la cubierta.

"A comer"- se escucho a Sanji, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban todos cenando.

En el cuarto de las chicas.

"Que pena que mañana te vas Nojiko"- dijo Nami.

"Os echare de menos a todas"- dijo Nojiko.

"Es verdad, me lo e pasado muy bien contigo y también con Kaya, claro"- dijo Robin.

"Si yo también cuñada"- dijo Sam.

"Y ya te echamos de menos y eso que aun no te has ido"- dijo Kaya.

…... Silencio todas estaban esperando a que Carmen dijera algo pero de nuevo con lo que se encontraron fue un inmenso silencio.

"CARMENNNNNNNNN"- grito Nami dándose la vuelta y encontrándose a Carmen dormida.

"Se ha quedado dormida"- dijo Nojiko mientras tapaba a Carmen con las sabanas.

"Vaya, debe estar cansada"- dijo Robin con una sonrisa maternal.

"Si"- respondió Kaya- "después de lo que a liado en la heladería como para no estarlo"

"Te echaremos de menos Noji"- murmuro Carmen en sueños, mientras que las demás sonreían.

"Se porta como una cría"- dijo Sam mientras se comía una piruleta.

"¿Enserio? ¿Solo ella? ¬¬' "- pregunto Nami.

"¿Eh? No y Luffy también"- dijo Sam sin percatarse del tono irónico que uso Nami.

"Bueno vayamos a dormir ¿no?"- pregunto Nojiko.

"Buena idea"- dijeron Robin y Kaya.

"El plan Noji debe salir perfect"- volvió a susurrar Carmen, mientras que solamente lo pudieron escuchar Nami y Nojiko.

"¿Que plan? Hermana"- pregunto Nami.

"Ni idea ^^' "- mintió Nojiko.

En la habitación de los chicos.

"Menos mal que estaba yo aquí Luffy para enseñarte a manejar tus nuevos poderes"- le susurro Ace a Luffy.

"Si, pero ahora quiero seguir el ejemplo de mis nakamas"- susurro este a su hermano.

"¿Cual?"- pregunto Ace.

"El mismo que tu practicas todas las horas del día, dormir"- dijo este poniéndose cómodo en su hamaca y quedando dormido en el momento.

"No tienes remedio"- susurro el hermano mayor desordenándole el pelo a sur hermano pequeño- "me dormiré en la hamaca de Zoro ya que no esta, ¿duerme allí?"- se preguntaba Ace.

A la mañana siguiente se despidieron de Nojiko y Ace. Carmen fue al pueblo con Robin a comprar unos libros de arqueología, Sanji y Franky fueron a comprar todo la comida necesaria para que durara dos meses incluso contando con los tres mas tragones. Zoro estaba en el barco, Luffy estaba jugando en un claro del bosque junto con Ussop y Choper. Brook estaba con Kaya, que se había ofrecido para cuidar que el esqueleto no haga ninguna tontería, en una tienda de ropa interior para chicas y pidiéndole a cada chica que pasaba que le mostrase sus bragas. Y Nami estaba mirando las tiendas de ropa junto a Sam.

Con Nami y Sam en una tienda.

"Sam, ¿por que llaman a Carmen Ángel Diablo?"- pregunto Nami curiosa mientras veía un vestido.

"Ángel por la cara que pone después de haber echo algo malo y Diablo por su madre"- contesto Sam.

"¿No decías que nadie sabia quien era su madre?"- pregunto con un deje de sospecha.

"Si pero antes de venir aquí, me pase a hablar con Dragón"- dijo ella con tono de enfado.

"¿Y que te dijo?"- pregunto Nami mientras regateaba con el dependiente y lo dejaba todo al 80%.

"¿Sabes quien es la niña demonio?"- pregunto la morena mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja con las bolsas.

"Si, Robin ¿por?"

"¿Robin? ¿La arqueóloga? ¿Nico Robin?"- pregunto mientras sus ojos se abrían a mas no poder.

"Si nuestra Robin, ¿pero que te pa..."- fue callada por Sam que la cogió por el brazo antes de empezar a correr, y fueron en busca de Robin.

Con Robin y Carmen en una librería.

"Este se ve interesante"- dijo Robin.

"Oii, ¿tu y Zoro estáis juntos?"- pregunto Carmen mientras veía los libros de misterios.

"Pues si"- respondió- "¿te gusta leer?"

"Depende del tipo de libro"- dijo Carmen.

"¿Enserio?"- pregunto.

"Si"

"CARMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"- se escucho que gritaban en medio de la calle.

"¿Te as metido en algún lío?"- pregunto Robin.

"No, yo e estado todo el rato contigo"- dijo mientras se dirigían las dos a la puerta

"DEJA DE ARRASTRARMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- se escucho otro grito.

"Estáis dando un espectáculo ¿lo sabéis?"- pregunto Robin.

"Lo sentimos"- dijeron las dos apenadas.

"Pero es que ella me a agarrado del brazo y me a arrastrado hasta aquí"- dijo la pelirroja.

"Sam ¿ella quien es?"- pregunto Carmen señalando a la pelirroja que venia toda llena de barro.

"Soy Nami, IDIOTA"- dijo Nami.

"Pues me parecías que eras una vagabunda"- dijo Carmen.

""- se escucho otro grito, mientras a lo lejos se divisaba a tres figuras corriendo.

"Anda son Luffy, Ussop y Choper"- dijo Sam.

"Estupendo _y yo así no quiero saber lo que dirá Luffy al verme así_"- dijo la pelirroja.

"Hola Nami ¿donde te as metido? Pareces una luchadora de barro ¿me guardas el sombrero?"- dijo dándole el sombrero-" hola Sam y Robin ¿y Carmen?"- dijo Luffy.

"Hola"- dijeron los otros dos agotados.

"Hola, Carmen estaba aquí"- dijo Sam.

"HOLAAAAAAAAAA LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MIRAAAA UNA CATAPULTAAAAAA"- dijo Carmen sentada en una catapulta.

"Sugoiiiiiiiiiii, yo también quierooooo"- dijo Luffy emocionado al llegar al lado de su hermana.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento"- dijo Sam.

"Hola, es una catapulta, que impulsa una piedra a la tercera isla cerca de aquí se tarda una semana en llegar"- dijo el chico que trabajaba en la tienda de al lado y explico todo- "bueno me voy"

"Eso a sido extraño"- dijo Nami.

"Si"- respondieron Robin, Ussop y Choper a la vez.

"¿Que pasa Sam?"- le pregunto Choper.

"Nada que tengo un presentimiento"

"Oiiiii ¿para que es esta cuerda?"- pregunto Luffy.

"No, Luffy estATEEE "- se escucho el grito de Carmen "TU NO VUELVES A TOCAR NADA MASS POR QUE SINO TE MATO"

"JAJAJAJAJAJA MIRAAAAA VOLAMOS COMO LOS PAJARITOOOS"

"Si ya decía yo, ahora tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para ir a por ellos"- dijo Sam.

"Si siguen vivos ¿NO?"- le grito Nami a la chica que estaba tan tranquila- "Y TU AQUI TAN TRANQUILA ESPERANDO A QUE PASE EL TIEMPO"

"EN VERDAD ME MUERO DE NERVIOS NADA MAS PENSAR EN LO QUE LES PUEDE LLEGAR A PASAR PERO QUE LE HAGO ¿EN?- grito de igual forma la chica.

"Relajarse chicas"- dijo Robin.

"¿QUE ME RELAJE? SI AUN NO TE AS DADO CUENTA, A CARMEN LE GUSTA LEER AL IGUAL QUE SU MADRE Y A LUFFY NO AL IGUAL QUE SU PADRE"- le grito Sam al borde de la desesperación.

"¿Que intentas decir Sam?"- pregunto Kaya que se acercaba con Brook.

"QUE ELLA DEBE ESTAR MAS PREOCUPADA"

"¿Que es lo que a pasado?"- pregunto Brook.

"Que Luffy y Carmen se han propulsado a tres islas mas de aquí"- dijo Nami llorando- "puede que sniff cuando lleguemos sniff no estén vivos sniff"

"¿Pero por que dices que ella debe estar mas preocupada?"- pregunto Ussop.

"Eso, eso"- dijo Choper.

"PORQUE ESSSSSSSSSS"- Sam se relajo- "es su madre"

"Vale esa broma no a tenido gracia"- dijo Brook.

"No es una broma os recuerdo que su padre abuso de una chica a la que llamaban de pequeña la niña demonio"- dijo Sam.

"No me lo puedo creer ¿Robin tu que crees?"- dijo Nami que ya se había relajado, girándose para ver a su amiga que estaba llorando.

"Yo no se que decir, fui a reclamarle a Dragon que me quitara a mi hijo pero el me dijo que murio"- dijo Robin con lágrimas en las mejillas.

"Lo se el me lo dijo pero lo que tu no sabias era que habias tenido un niño y una niña ¿me equivoco?"

"No, no sabia que tenia una hija"- dijo Robin con la cabeza gacha.

"Robin ¿lo que a dicho es cierto?"- pregunto Brook, a lo que obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

"No te preocupes te recuerdo que son de goma los dos"- dijo Kaya consolando a la morena.

"Vale lo primero es ir al barco y hablar con los demás sobre lo que le a sucedido a los dos idiotas que tienes como hijos Robin y tu como hermanos Sam"- dijo Ussop.

"¿Quieres que te mate? Ussop"- dijo Nami al ver las caras de sus compañeras.

"No que me vas a dejar viuda"- dijo Kaya.

"No te preocupes te buscas algo mejor"- dijo Brook.

"Oiii que estoy aquii"

"Pues te callas"- dijo Nami mientras empezaban a correr hacia el barco.

Cuando llegaron al barco Zoro y Sanji ya estaban peleándose pero apareció dos manos por atrás y les dio una colleja. Todos miraron a Robin que tenia una cara de enfado mezclada con una de preocupación. Después de que le explicara a los tres que faltaba el asunto, acordaron que al amanecer podrían el barco en marcha para encontrarlos.

En las ramas de un árbol de la isla prisoner, se veía a dos personas inconscientes, un chico y una chica, los mismos que habían sido propulsados por una catapulta.


	5. Chapter 5

__Gracias por los reviews espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo.

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 5

P.O.P NORMAL

En las ramas de un árbol de la isla prisoner, se veía a dos personas inconscientes, un chico y una chica, los mismos que habían sido propulsados por una catapulta. Mientras se acercaban dos seres un poco extraños parecían humanos pero tenían colmillos y unos ojos rojos con los orbes y las pupilas azules y tenían garras.

"Vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí Jack"- dijo uno de los seres.

"Jeje si nos los comemos el jefe se enfadara Jin aunque también podríamos tomarnos un descanso en otra era o en otro mundo"- dijo Jack.

"Os vais a comer a vuestra tatara tatara abuela en bikini"- dijeron los dos chicos poniéndose en pie y manteniendo el equilibrio.

"iiiii que asco"- dijeron los cuatros poniendo caras de asco mientras se imaginaban a una mujer muy vieja con muchas arrugas con un bikini muy estrecho y poniendo pose sexy.

"E cogido un trauma"- dijo Carmen.

"Os vais a enterar"- dijo Jin dirigiéndose a Carmen que se agacho y le corto el pelo por encima de los hombros.

"Bueno me hacia falta que me cortara el pelo así que, muchas gracias"- dijo Carmen mientras hacía una reverencia.

"Maldita niñita de mamá"- dijo Jin arañandole el brazo derecho a Carmen y dejando tres rasguños largos y profundos.

"Eiiiii que eso duele"- dijo Carmen agarrándose el brazo que no paraba de sangrar.

"Bien hecho Jin, ahora te toca a ti"- dijo Jack arañando la pierna derecha de Luffy aunque solo eran tres rasguños, no sangraba tanto.

"Auuuu"- dijo Luffy poniendo cara lastimera.

"Os vais a enterar"- dijeron los dos hermanos mientras le metían un puñetazo a cada uno que los estamparon contra un árbol destruyendo al árbol mas el que estaba atrás.

"Vaya son fuertes"- dijo Jack mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

"Nos han hecho sangre ¿no se suponía que eso era imposible?"- pregunto Jin.

"Da igual vámonos noto a uno de los aldeanos"- dijo Jack.

"Si"- dijo Jin mientras se daba a la fuga.

"Mierda me siento débil"- dijo Carmen mientras se desmayaba.

"CARMEN"- grito Luffy mientras cogía a su hermana y bajaba al suelo.

"Oiii chico ¿que le a pasado?"- pregunto un chico de tez morena, pelo negro y ojos azules de 21 años.

"Nos han atacado unos seres extraños y después se a desmayado"- dijo Luffy.

"¿Tenían colmillos?"- pregunto el chico.

"Si, pero les vencimos y se fueron corriendo"- dijo Luffy mientras que el hombre le miraba incrédulo.

"¿Les vencisteis?"- pregunto el hombre con alegría mientras Luffy asentía pero en ese momento se desmayo.

"Juuuu"- decía Carmen mientras se retorcía de dolor y el chico les veía las heridas a ambos.

"Entiendo, los llevare con la vieja"- dijo el chico mientras empezaba a correr.

El chico cogió a los dos hermanos y se los llevo a una cabaña de madera que había en la montaña donde se encontraba una anciana viendo una telenovela.

"Vieja tienes que ayudarme, estos chicos se han encontrado con los demonios"- dijo el chico mientras veía a la anciana que puso cara preocupada.

"No puede ser..."- dijo la anciana.

"Si tienes que ayudarlos"- dijo el chico que estaba a punto de perder la compostura al ver así a los dos chicos.

"¿Por que Roberto? Si ella no te quiere, en cambio Mafalda te ama con locura"- lloraba la anciana con la telenovela con un pañuelo muy dramáticamente.

"¿PERO TU ME ESCUCHAAAASSS?"- grito el chico sin contenerse.

"Anda Dany ¿que haces aquí? ¿Que le has echo a los pobres chicos?"- dijo la anciana mientras miraba al chico con los dos chicos encima de sus hombros.

"Les han atacado los demonios"- dijo Dany.

"¿Donde estoy?"- pregunto Carmen mientras habría los ojos que los tenia de otro color.

"Imposible"- dijo Dany mientras la miraba con los ojos fuera de orbita.

"Ayyyy que bien dormí"- dijo Luffy mientras se estiraba y miraba a su hermana a los ojos.

"¿PORQUE TIENES LOS OJOS AZULES Y LAS PUPILAS Y LOS ORBES ROJOS?- gritaron los dos mientras se ponían de pie de un salto.

"Tranquilos chicos"- dijo la anciana.

"UNA PASA ARRUGADA QUE HABLAAAA"- gritaron de nuevo los dos hermanos ganándose así unos buenos golpes por parte de la anciana.

"Han nacido los lobos vieja"- dijo una chica de la misma edad que Luffy y Carmen, entrando y fijándose en los dos hermanos- "¿QUE HACEN LOS DEMONIOS AQUI?

"DEMONIOS ¿DONDEEEE?"- gritaron los dos hermanos corriendo de un lado para otro- "VAMOS A PATEARLE EL CULO"

"Ustedes"- dijo Dany.

"Joper yo no e hecho nada malo a nadie para que me conviertan en un demonio"- dijo Luffy- "aunque ella ya lo era antes de que la convirtieran shishishishi"

"Has dicho algo ¬¬ "- pregunto Carmen con una mirada letal mientras Luffy negaba con la cabeza, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salio nada, cuando Carmen vio los colmillos de Luffy se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados al igual que Luffy al darse cuenta.

"TIENEES COLMILLOOOS"- gritaron los dos hermanos mientras intentaban unos a otros arrancárselos.

"Parad de una vez"- dijo la chica mientras le daba dos golpes a cada uno- "vaya son dóciles"

"Que no somos perros"- dijo Carmen mientras volvía a su aspecto natural al igual que Luffy.

"Somos piratas buenos, al menos yo ella no"- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

"Callate ya capu..."- iba diciendo Carmen pero otro golpe de la anciana la callo.

"Trae a los cachorros María"- dijo la anciana.

"Pero son los que cuidaran a nuestra isla de estos asquerosos demonios"- dijo señalando a los dos hermanos.

"Asquerosa tu abuela"- dijo Carmen mientras se llevaba un golpe de la anciana- "auchh"

"Yo soy su abuela, y tu asme caso"

"Ya voy"- dijo saliendo de la cabaña. Al rato después regresaba con cinco pequeños lobos tres de ellos no podían abrir apenas los ojos pero dos de ellos los mas pequeños lo abrían del todo.

"Vayaa que bonitos"- dijo Carmen mientras jugaba con un lobo de pelo gris oscuro y ojos azules, mientras que Luffy jugaba con otro lobo del mismo pelaje pero con los ojos rojos.

"¿Les podemos poner los nombres?"- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Luffy y Carmen.

"Con los que estáis jugando que ahora son vuestro"- dijo la anciana.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?"- gritaron Dany y María.

"Los cachorros los han elegido, fijaros"- dijo mientras miraban a los dos hermanos quienes estaban jugando con sus respectivos cachorros.

"El mio se llamara Blue, por sus ojos azules"- dijo Carmen.

"El mio Rojo"- dijo Luffy.

"Red, Luffy"- dijo Carmen.

"SIIIIIIII, ¿y que significa?"- pregunto Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

"Rojo"- dijo mientras chocaba los cinco con su hermano, y los cachorros lo imitaban pero con la cola.

"Jajajajajajaja que gracioso"- dijeron los cinco a la vez.

"Oye vieja, ¿que haremos con ellos cuando nuestros amigos vengan a por nosotros dentro de una semana?"- pregunto Luffy.

"Llevároslo"- respondió esta- "aunque seguramente vuestros amigos vendrá a por vosotros dentro de un año o por ahí"

"¿QUEE?"- dijo Carmen- "bueno no me importa mientras tenga comida"

"¿Como llegasteis aquí?"- pregunto María.

"Fuimos catapultados ya que a una persona le gusta tocar muchas cosas de la que no debería tocar y no quiero señalar a nadie"- dijo Carmen señalando a Luffy.

"Entonces la vieja tiene razón, tardaran mucho en venir por ustedes así que para diferenciarlos de los demonios malos les daremos un pañuelo que os lo pondréis donde queráis"- dijo Dany mientras le daba un pañuelo rojo a Carmen y uno azul a Luffy- "pero siempre llevarlos con ustedes, os daremos también de mas colores cuando vaya pasando el tiempo"

"Una cosa, ¿por que tengo el brazo vendado?"- pregunto Carmen mientras se ponía el pañuelo en el brazo izquierdo al igual que Luffy.

"Jaja me parezco a Zoro"- dijo Luffy.

"Uyyyy es verdad, cof cof preparate para morir estúpido cocinerucho"- dijo Carmen imitando la voz de voz.

"Shishishishishishi callate cabeza de alga"- dijo Luffy lo que provoco una carcajada de Carmen.

"Ah eso pues tenias unos cortes muy profundos y no dejabas de sangrar te hemos quemado los cortes y te hemos puesto crema para las quemaduras y después te hemos vendado, al igual que al otro pero a el no le sangraba mucho"- dijo la anciana.

"¿COMOOOO?"- grito María espantada.

"¿Como te llamas vieja?"- pregunto Carmen sin echarle cuenta a María.

"Rosa"- dijo la anciana.

"Pues tu flor se marchito"- susurraron Carmen y María muy divertidas.

"Tendréis que ir con María y Dany a estudiar"- dijo la anciana que se había enterado del susurro de las dos chicas- "mientras yo me quedare con los cachorros".

"¿QUEEEEEEEE?"- gritaron los dos hermanos- "MAMAAAA QUE PESADILLAAAA"- lloriqueaban.

En el barco...

"Achiisss"- estornudo Robin mientras Zoro la miraba estrañado- "bueno lo que quería decirte era que... Luffy y Carmen son mis hijos"

"..."- Zoro se quedo en estado de shock durante un minuto- "bueno lo de Luffy unos cuantos golpes y que aprenda a no molestar a su padre mientras duerme pero Carmen es la hija del demonio"

"Nunca mejor dicho"- dijo Robin sonriendo por el humor de Zoro- "¿los aceptarías?"- dijo Robin nerviosa.

"¿Estas de broma? No me hace gracia tener que cargar con hijo de otra persona pero mientras sea tuyo no me importa"- dijo Zoro sonriendo para quitarle los nervios a Robin- "si quieres vamos a por el tercero"- dijo Zoro de manera seductora.

"Me parece una idea interesante"- dijo Robin mientras ponía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Zoro- "pero cuando venga Carmen le ayudaremos a juntar a Luffy y Nami"- a lo que Zoro asintió con la cabeza para después fundirse en un hermoso beso.

De vuelta con los chicos...

"Dejad ya de llorar lleváis un cuarto de hora llorando, bueno yo me encargare de que ella tenga un par de uniformes para mañana"- dijo María agarrando a Carmen- "tu te vienes conmigo y Dany ocupate de..."

"Luffy"- dijo Carmen.

"Gracias eh..."- dijo María.

"Carmen"- dijo Luffy mientras era arrastrado por Dany a comprar su uniforme.

En el pueblo terminaron de comprar los uniformes y las dos chicas compraron también ropas para ellas, después de comprar alguna que otra prenda para Carmen las dos chicas decidieron ir a comer unos helados.

"Y dime ¿por que os montasteis en la catapulta?"- pregunto María.

"Porque si"- dijo tajante Carmen mientras comía su octavo helado.

"Ah vale"- respondió María mientras miraba de reojo a Carmen que tenia la vista puesta en un grupo de amigos que señalaban a María y empezaba a reírse- "comes mucho ¿no?".

"Noooo solo un poquito, ¿tu que crees? Si me e comido ocho helados y voy a pedir otro"- dijo Carmen de manera obvia.

"Oye chica vente con nosotros y deja plantada a la rara"- dijo uno de los chicos con el pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color.

"Eso no ves que su abuela esta loca y ella también dice que los lobos son los futuros guardianes de la isla"- dijo una chica rubia con ojos verdes mientras los demás empezaba a reírse mas fuerte.

"Dejadme ya en paz y ustedes sabéis que es verdad"- susurro la chica.

"Mira rara calla de una vez y tu vente con nosotros y te lo pasaras mejor que con ella"- dijo de nuevo el chico mientras que Carmen se levantaba de su asiento e iba con ellos muy sonriente hasta llegar donde estaba el chico.

"Vosotros le vais a pedir disculpas a mi amiga"- dijo Carmen a lo que todos empezaron a reír y María se quedaba un poco sorprendida de la reacción de la chica.

"Anda mira entonces te llamaremos la rara 2 jajajajajaja"- dijo el chico.

PUM

"¿QUE DEMONIOS?"- dijo la chica mientras veía a su amigo empotrado en la pared de un callejón donde todos empezaron a correr hacia allí, a causa del puñetazo que le dio Carmen.

"Uy perdón porque le di flojo que sino la traspasa"- dijo Carmen infundiéndole temor a los chicos.

"¿Algún problema por aquí?"- pregunto un demonio de guardia que había llegado.

"Esta chica a venido a molestarnos"- dijo mientras señalaba a Carmen.

"Carmen vámonos"- dijo María antes de percatarse de la presencia del demonio- "oh oh"

"Esa voz me suena y ese olor también"- murmuro Carmen mientras se tapaba la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar y luego se giraba y veía al demonio- "vaya eres tu, ¿esta buena tu tatara tatara abuela en bikini? Aunque yo sigo con el trauma por eso"

"Tu otra vez"- dijo el demonio preparándose para atacar.

"Creía que los demonios tenían buen olfato"- dijo Carmen.

"Y lo tenemos pero tu olor a cambiado un poco"- dijo el demonio.

"JIIIINNN LOS CHICOS QUE NOS IBAMOS A COMER SON PORTADORES DE LAS FRUTAS DEL DIABLO Y SON MAS FUERTES QUE EL JEFE"- grito Jack que era perseguido por Luffy.

"¿QUEEEEEEEE?"- grito Jin mientras intentaba huir pero se estampo con una capa de hielo, al llegar Jack también se estampo.

"¿Os gusta?"- pregunto Carmen mientras los chicos y María miraban la escena sin creerselo.

"Carmen, Luffy ¿enserio?"- dijo María saliendo del shock.

"Rara tus amigos son geniales"- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras que Luffy y Carmen estiraron el brazo para darle un puñetazo a cada demonio.

"Gomu Gomu no Rifle"- dijeron los dos hermanos mientras utilizaban también su otro poder de la akuma no mi.

"¿DOS FRUTAS DEL DIABLO?"- gritaron todos los chicos.

"Vaya"- dijeron ambos demonios poniéndose en pie y retirándose la sangre del labio.

"Aun no hemos llegado a lo mejor"- dijeron los hermanos enseñando colmillos.

"LE PASAMOS LOS PODERES"- gritaron los dos demonios asustados.

"Jodete"- dijo Carmen mientras sonreía diabólicamente- "hora de patear el culooo"

"Shishishishishishi si antes Carmen no era un demonio y daba miedo imagínate ahora"- dijo Luffy.

PUM

"TU A CALLAR Y DERROTEMOSLE DE UNA VEZ QUE ABUSAN DE LAS PERSONAS"- le grito Carmen a su hermano.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? Eso si que no me gusta nada chicos"- dijo Luffy adoptando su pose de batalla.

PUM POW PAM POM CATAPOM PUW- Los dos demonios se encontraban tirados en el suelo heridos de gravedad.

"Vais a disculparos con ella"- dijo Carmen ya normal a los chicos mientras señalaba a María.

"SIIII, LO SENTIMOSS"- dijeron todos los chicos- "QUEREMOS SER TUS AMIGOS"

"¿Eh? ¿No os vais a meter mas conmigo?"- pregunto María.

"Claro que no, ustedes sois sus amigos ¿verdad?"- pregunto una chica morena con ojos azules.

"Si, pero no va a ser vuestra amiga porque estabais metiéndose con ella y no me da la gana"- contesto Carmen muy segura.

"LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYY"- gritaba Dany que llegaba corriendo- "no te vuelvas a ir así"- dijo mientras le cogía de la oreja y se iban.

"Vamos a comprar comida para los cachorros"- dijo María.

"SIIIIIIIIIIII SEÑOR/A"- grito Carmen y se escucho el mismo grito de Luffy.

Mientras tanto los demás Mugiwaras acababan de llegar a la siguiente isla. Nami, Robin y Sam fueron a investigar mientras Franky, Sanji y Brook iban a comprar suministros y Kaya, Ussop y Choper fueron a dar una vuelta mientras que Zoro cuidaba el barco.

"Bueno guapo ¿nos podrías decir a cuanto tiempo llegaremos a la siguiente isla? Nos dijeron que a la semana"- dijo Nami de forma coqueta al dependiente de la librería donde estaban.

"Pu...pues al mes o por ahí"- dijo nervioso el dependiente- "los de la isla de al lado siempre dice una semana pero a la siguiente es un mes y a la próxima un año"

"¿Como que un año? No nos estarás mintiendo ¿no? Porque aquí los hijos de mi amiga"- dijo Sam señalando a Robin- "se han propulsados a la isla de un año y si no le das buenas noticias te romperá sin ninguna dificultad en dos"

"¿EN LA ISLA PRISONER?"- grito alarmado- "TUS HIJOS DEBEN ESTAR YA MUERTOS Y QUEMADOS EN LOS INFIERNOS POR LOS DEMONIOS"

"Vuelves a decir eso"- dijo Robin haciendo brotar varios brazos- "y te romperé en dos después de que mi amiga"- dijo señalando a Nami que tenia una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, con la cabeza- "te electrocute"

"Pero antes de eso yo te congelare primero los brazos y te lo arrancaremos y después las piernas después Nami te electrocutara los órganos menos importantes y sentirá mucho dolor mientras que ella te arranca la cabeza con la katana de su novio"- dijo Sam de forma que dejaba ver porque la llamaban el Ángel Oscuro.

"Iríais mas rápido si vais por el cielo pero allí no hay ningún lugar donde aterrizar"- dijo el dependiente muy asustado- "y sus hijos seguramente son muy fuertes y no tendrán problemas"

"Así me gusta vas aprendiendo, ala adiós"- dijeron las tres chicas mientras salian tranquilamente con algunas cosas que compraron, mientras que el dependiente cerraba la puerta con llave, se metia debajo de su escritorio, llevaba las rodillas al pecho y empezaba a valancearse para alante y para atrás acojonado.

"Creo que deveriamos ver donde esta Franky y pedirle que compre muchos barriles de cola"- dijo Sam.

"En el barco queda nueve, podemos hacer varios Coup de Burst"- dijo Nami.

"Con uno llegaremos a la siguiente isla en cuatro días, compraremos mas cola en la siguiente y ya esta"- dijo Robin.

"Buena idea"- dijeron ambas chicas a la vez.

"A POR LOS PERVERTIDOS"- gritaban un grupo de chica mientras perseguían a un esqueleto, un ciborg y un chico con una ceja en forma de espiral, el trio llevaba bolsas que parecía donde estaba la comida y también bolsas con ropa interior de chicas.

"GRACIAS POR LOS REGALOS CHICAS"- gritaba Franky y Sanji.

"GRACIAS POR SER TAN AMABLES SEÑORITAS Y DEJARNOS VER SUS PANTYS"- grito Brook.

"PERO SI ESTABAMOS EN LOS BAÑOS PUBLICOS TRIO DE DEJENERADOS"- gritaron las chicas.

"Chicas creo que hay que salir de aquí corriendo"- dijo Sam.

"Yo no, yo estoy en el barco con Zoro"- dijo Robin mientras dejaba unos pétalos de cerezo en su lugar.

"Bueno entonces quedamos tu y yo Sam, así que ¡CORREEE!"- grito Nami mientras se daba a la fuga con Sam.

Ya en el barco las dos chicas se encontraron con una muy sonriente Robin. Mientras que Ussop, Kaya y Choper ya habían llegado de su paseo hace un buen rato, Zoro estaba dormido en medio de la cubierta a sus anchas.

"YAAA LLEGAMOOOSS"- gritaron el trio de pervertidos muy sonrientes.

"Ustedes tres venid aquí"- dijo Nami con una voz autoritaria- "POR VUESTRA CULPA DEVEMOS SALIR PITANDO DE AQUÍ, FRANKY PREPARA EL COUP DE BURST"

"SI"- dijo Franky mientras salia corriendo para preparar las cosas.

"TODOS A SUS PUESTOS"- grito la navegante.

"Um ¿donde me pongo Nami?"- dijo Kaya.

"En la cocina como todos"- dijo Zoro que se había despertado de la siesta.

"OK"- gritaron ambas mientras iban junto con los demás a dentro.

En la isla se veía por la espesa selva a dos figuras corriendo descontroladamente, mientras una se quejaba la otra intentaba esquivar los zarpazos que enviaban las bestias sobre ella.

"¿COMO HEMOS TERMINADO SIENDO PERSEGUIDAS POR UNA MANADA DE PANTERAS?"- gritaba una María medio histérica.

"No te quejes a ti no te están intentando cortar en finas rodajas para después comerte mientras sigues viva y sufres una muerte horrorosa y dolorosa mientras ves pasar tu vida frente a tus ojos y para que fuera poco tu corazón aun bombeando sangre hasta que una de esas bestias te lo arranque de un bocado"- dijo Carmen como la que le dice a una persona que no queda su helado favorito, esquivando un zarpazo.

"¿DE DONDE COÑO HAS SACADO ESOOO?"- grito María mientras ahora una pantera intentaba darle con sus garras a no ser por Carmen que le agarro del brazo y le dio un pequeño empujón.

"HOLAAAA CHICAS"- dijo Luffy apareciendo de repente y detrás de el unos guepardos muy enfadados.

"HOLAAA LUFFY"- dijo Carmen muy sonriente.

"DIOS PORQUE ME TOCO ESTO A MIIII SI NO E HECHO NADA MALO A NADIE"- gritaron Dany y María al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y TU DESDE CUANDO ESTAS AQUÍ?"- pregunto María asombrada al ver al pobre chico huyendo.

"DESDE QUE LUFFY SE PUSO A CORRER A VUESTRO LADO"- grito Dany ya cansado de tanto correr.

"Luffy el Gia Secando"- le dijo Carmen a Luffy que solo asintió- "pero cojamosle que se nos quedan atrás, yo cojo a María y tu a Dany"

"¿QUE HACEIS?"- gritaron los dos sin saber lo que ahora venia.

"Ahora lo veréis"- dijo Luffy mientras su piel cogía un tono rojizo y desaparecía junto con Dany que lo llevaba a rastras.

"María ¿nos vamos ya o nos quedamos un rato mas?"- pregunto Carmen a María.

"NOS VAMOS"- grito María tirándose en la espalda de Carmen para no pasar lo mismo que Dany después desaparecieron de la vista de los animales y se dirigian a la casa de su abuela donde estaban Luffy y Dany comiendo palomitas y viendo una pelicula.

"¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO?"- le grito María a Dany.

"¿Quieres palomitas?"- le pregunto este mientras le alzaba el paquete de palomitas con una temblorosa mano- "aun estoy acojonado, creí que no lo contaba"

"Uff ya somos dos"- dijo María mirando de reojo a los dos hermanos que estaban ahora en el sofá comiendo palomitas y riéndose por la película- "creo que vamos a tener una laaarga aventura con estos dos locos aquí"

"Pa' loca tu calva"- le contesto Carmen de modo muy gracioso mientras hacia un gesto con la mano y señalaba a María.

"Se me olvidaba tienes buen oído"- suspiro resignada.

"Olfato, vista, tienen una velocidad increíble, son capaces de leerse mutuamente las mentes, una fuerza descomunal, se pueden teletransportar, pueden viajar al futuro, al pasado o a otros mundos distintos, se comunican con los lobos que le ha dado la vieja, se pueden cambiar de ropa con tan solo chasquear los dedos, vuelan ¿sigo?"- enumero Dany mientras contaba con los dedos.

"Joder si parecen mas vampiros que demonios, ummm que saben lo que piensa el otro ¿eh?"- dijo María riendo- "¿entonces que piensa Carmen, Luffy?"

"Ummm ahora mismo en como va a ser para que yo tenga una relación con mi nakama"- dijo tranquilo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- "TU ERES LA QUE ESTABA DETRAS DE TODO"

"Pues si, además te lo dije y tu aceptaste"- dijo Carmen mientras seguía con la mirada en la pantalla y comía mas palomitas.

"Ups se me olvido"- dijo Luffy sonriendo inocentemente.

"Sois un par de monstruos"- dijeron María y Dany.

"Ummm gracias supongo"- respondieron los dos hermanos ignorándolos.

"NO ERA UN CUMPLIDO IDIOTAS"- les gritaron.

"Ya estoy aquí chicos"- dijo la anciana entrando por la puerta, quitándose los zapatos y tendiéndose en el otro sofá.

"Deverias usar polvos para el olor a queso roquefort vieja"- dijeron ambos hermanos tapándose la nariz.

"Deveriais veros, parecéis monstruos"

"Lo somos"

Habían pasado nueve meses desde que los mugiwaras vieron a los dos hermanos ahora se podía ver la isla donde debían estar `angustiados´. Después de dos meses del accidente Robin y Zoro anunciaron su noviazgo a la tripulación, todos se tomaron muy bien la noticia menos Sanji que en el momento de escucharlo intento matar a Zoro pero el aura asesina de Robin lo hecho para atrás de su intento se consolaba diciendo que aun tenia a Nami, Sam y Carmen para el solito.

"CHICOS PREPARAOS QUE PRONTO VAMOS A TOCAR TIERRA"- grito la navegante.

"Nami cuando veas a Luffy no te lo comas a besos ¿vale?"- dijo Sam en tono burlesco.

"Y tu no mires mas al pobre Sanji que se va a gastar"- dijo de la misma manera Nami.

"Hiciste mal en contarnos que te gusta Sanji"- dijo Robin.

"Pero si el amor es muy bonito"- dijo Kaya.

"Uff no se que le ves en el"- dijo Zoro que lo sabia todo ahora lo único que debía era hablar con Carmen.

"Y yo no se lo que ve Robin en ti"- contesto Sam, iban a provocar otra pelea ya que desde algún tiempo esos dos se estaban peleando al igual que Zoro con Sanji, pero eran muy buenos amigos.

"Ya basta"- dijo Nami dándole a cada uno un capón.

"Me pregunto como están mis hijos"- dijo Robin mirando la isla.

"Estarán bien"- dijo Kaya.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la isla y desembarcaron en la playa donde estaba María con los dos lobos que llevaban un pañuelo amarillo cada uno amarrado al cuello; y Dany ya que los dueños de los lobos estaban por la otra parte de la isla corriendo mientras el chico llevaba un disfraz de chuletón y la chica un disfraz de un perrito caliente y eran perseguidos por un mono en una moto con una motosierra, un oso en un monociclo mientras tiraba hachas, cuchillos, etc; un pingüino con cara de loco, un perro rabioso, un león con una escopeta, un elefante con tres espadas, dos en las orejas y una en la trompa; un cocodrilo conduciendo un tanque, un leopardo con una ametralladora montado en un monopatín.

"¿Porque siempre nos pasa esto?"- pregunto Luffy vestido de chuleta mientras corría por su vida.

"Lo mas importante ¿quien coño le a enseñado eso a esos animales?"- dijo Carmen vestida de perrito caliente.

De nuevo en la playa...

"¿Quienes sois ustedes y que queréis?"- dijo María cuando los piratas desembarcaron.

"Estamos buscando a dos chicos"- dijo Nami.

"Lo sentimos pero debéis iros de aquí"- dijo Dany.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"- eran lo que podían decir los lobos.

"Dicen que nos larguemos inmediatamente de aquí a no ser que queramos que nos pateen sus dueños"- tradujo Choper.

"Cuanto tiempo tienen esos animales"- dijo Sam de manera seria.

"Nueve meses"- dijo María.

"Que monadas, ¿estarán buenos estofados?"- pregunto Sam mientras que los demás se caían para atrás menos los dos chicos y los lobos que veían ese comportamiento como si lo hubieran visto antes.

"Oh eres tan bella preciosa me dirías tu nombre"- dijo Sanji.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"- gruñían los lobos.

"Aparte capullo que su novio Dany te va a pegar y te vas a enterar"- tradujo Choper.

"Dany no es mi novio"- dijo María con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

"Tiene razón"- dijo el chico levemente colorado.

"Grrrrrrrrrr"

"Si si claaaarooooo"- tradujo de nuevo Choper.

"NAMI, ROBIN, SAM, KAYA, ZORO, USSOP, SANJI, CHOPER, FRANKY, BROOK"- se escuchaba a dos personas gritar mientras corrían con disfraces puestos- "¿QUE HACEIS AQUÍ?"

"LUFFY, CARMEN"- gritaron todos los nombrados antes.

"Exacto"- dijeron los dos mientras se paraban en frente de ellos y les daba un abrazo a todos alargando los brazos.

"¿SABEIS EL MIEDO QUE HEMOS PASADO POR USTEDES?"- grito Nami- "¿Y POR QUE VAIS VESTIDOS ASI?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"- gruñían los lobos.

"Dejalos maldita bruja como les hagas algo te vamos a comer viva"- dijo Choper.

"¿Queeeeee?"- dijo Nami dejando a los dos hermanos mientras se dirigia a Choper con una mirada asesina.

"Es lo que dijeron ellos"- dijo Choper apuntando a los lobos.

"GRUAPPPPPPPP"- se escucho un gran rugido mientras se veía a la estampida de animales venir hacia a ellos.

"¿QUE COÑO HABEIS ECHO?"- gritaron todos mientras corrían hacia el barco incluso Dany, María y los lobos.

"Sentimos que os hayan dado tanto problemas"- dijo Nami mientras señalaba a los hermanos mientras estos ya se habían quitado el disfraz y estaban en ropa interior en medio de la cubierta.

"USTEDES DOS VENID AQUÍ"- grito Robin, mientras se veía a Carmen y Luffy en frente de ella- "uffff no se como lidiar con ustedes, ser madre es muy complicado"

"Uffff verdad si es que somos bestias"- dijeron los dos hermanos- "MAMIIIIII"- dijeron mientras abrazaban a Robin.

"Osea"- dijo Carmen mientras se dirigia a Zoro- "PAPIIIIIIIII UN ABRAZOOO"- dijo lanzándose para Zoro.

_Que bien se lo han tomado-_ pensó Nami

"Oh mi bello diablillo estas tan guapa con el pelo cortado y en ropa interior"- dijo Sanji con corazones en sus ojos y cara de pervertido mientras su nariz sangraba.

"Grrrrrrrrr"- dijo Blue mientras le daba un mordisco en el culo a Sanji.

"Buen chicooo Blue"- dijo Carmen mientras acariciaba al lobo.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"No pasa nada si el es así"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Que me da igual lo que digas que no me va a hacer nada malo"

"Grrrrrrrrrr"

"Y dale que con que si me hubiera violado, a el le gusta mas Sam"- en ese comentario de Carmen Sanji y Sam se pusieron como tomates maduros- "¿ves lo que te digo?"

"¿QUE HACES HABLANDO CON UN LOBO? ¿ESTAS LOCA? NOS QUERIAN ATACAR"- grito Brook asustado por si los lobos se les fueran a echar encima- "aunque yohohohohohoho gracias por dejarme ver sus bragas señorita"

"Tranquilo Brook ellos no te atacaran te lo aseguro, mirad ellos son Blue y Red"- dijo Luffy señalando a ambos lobos.

"Este es mio y el otro es de Luffy y de nada hombre para algo somos nakamas"- dijo Carmen.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

"No ustedes no vais a tener mas mascotas"- dijo tajante Nami.

"Namiii"- dijeron los dos poniendo ojitos de cachorros.

"Uffff bueno vale pero vestiros"

"SIIII BRUJA DEL MAL HUMOR"- grito Carmen.

_¿Por que llevaran esos pañuelos en los brazos como Zoro? Vaya son negros como la oscuridad-_ pensó Robin.

"Esa es mi niña"- dijo Zoro mientras le alborotaba el pelo a Carmen.

"¿PERO QUE DICES MARIMO PERVERTIDO"- dijo Sanji mientras se llevaba un golpe de Carmen y lo dejaba inconsciente.

"TUUUU DEMONIO DESCONTROLADO ¡VEN AQUÍ!"- grito María.

"Yo me voy mevoymevoy me voy"- cantaba Carmen mientras empezaba a correr por todo el barco con María pisándole los talones cada vez que paraba para hacerle burla.

"¿Tu aun no te vistes?"- le pregunto Dany a Luffy.

"¿Tu aun sigues vestido? Que desfachatez"- dijo Luffy.

"Haber Luffy ¿que significa desfachatez"- pregunto Sanji.

"Ni puta idea"- dijo este mientras que todos lo miraban sorprendido por la palabra que había dicho.

"¿Quien te a enseñado eso?"- pregunto Ussop.

"Er coño tu prima"- respondió Carmen que estaba sentada en el suelo- "¿quien va a ser? Puees yooo"

"¿Desde cuando estas sentada ahí y donde esta María, Carmen?"- pregunto Dany.

"Cago en la leche que ma mate"- dijo María llegando empapada de una mezcla pegajosa muy rara mientras unas plumas se le pegaban a todo su cuerpo.

""- estallo en carcajadas la tripulación y Dany al ver a la pobre chica de esa manera.

"Eso por decirme demonio descontrolado"- dijo Carmen mientras le sacaba la lengua- "te recuerdo que fuimos Luffy y yo quienes nos encargamos de los malos demonios"

"¿Por que lleváis esos pañuelos?"- pregunto Brook.

"Porque somos los demonios buenos"- dijo Luffy.

"Diras que sois monstruos ¿no?"- dijeron toda la tripulación.

"Tranquilo no te puedo comer porque eres mi nakama"- dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

_Lo que eres el mismo gilipollas de siempre-_ pensó Carmen.

"MAMAAAAAA CARMEN ME A LLAMADO GILIPOLLAS"- grito Luffy.

"Porque lo eres"- dijeron Sam y Sanji- "por no darte cuenta de las cosas mas obvias"- dijeron mirando de reojo a Nami que estaba comiéndose con la mirada a su capitán en ropa interior.

"Pero yo no e escuchado que diga nada"- dijo Kaya.

"Es que están taannn unidos que no hace falta ni palabras"- dijo María después de haberse limpiado.

"Bueno Luffy, Carmen nosotros nos vamos, adiós"- dijeron María y Dany.

"Si adiós"- dijeron ambos.

"DILE A LA VIEJA QUE SE ECHE POLVOS PARA EL OLOR DE PIES"- grito Carmen.

"OK"- grito María.

"Sabéis que Luffy piensa en una persona que lleva todos los días ummmm"- intentaba decir Carmen porque Luffy le tenia tapada la boca, a lo que todos se quedaron mirando en la confusión.

"Callate Carmen, que me da vergüenza"- dijo Luffy sonrojado.

"¿LUFFY SINTIENDO VERGÜENZA? Eso es nuevo"- dijo la tripulación.

"Sam, lleva siempre la ropa interior naranja"- dijo Luffy.

"No es que no se lave si no que toda su ropa interior es naranja"- dijo Carmen.

"Yohohohohohoho que buena noticia para mis oídos pero, Oh yo no tengo oídos Yohohohohohhoho"- dijo Brook mientras Sanji se desmayaba por una hemorragia nasal.

"¿Y USTEDES QUE HACEIS CONTANDO EL COLOR DE MI ROPA INTERIOR?"- grito Sam.

"ESPERA NO LE GRITEIS QUE A VECES SE PONEN NERVIOSOS Y..."- iba diciendo María para avisarles pero en ese momento toda la tripulación despareció dejando solo el barco- teletransportan a toda persona que este a su alrededor"- termino de decir.

"María ¿les avisaste?"- pregunto Dany mientras María reía nerviosa.

"Je je mira no llegue a tiempo"- dijo esta mientras miraba el barco- "tendremos que quedarnos en el barco mientras vuelven"

"Ooooo lo amarramos en el puerto"- dijo Dany recordando a María que no había marines y toda la tripulación pirata podía bajar sin miedo.

"Tienes razón"- contesto María mientras conducía el barco junto con Dany al puerto.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por los reviews

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 6

**P.O.V. NORMAL**

2 años antes...

En la isla Kokoyashi estaba una pelirroja arrodillada en el suelo apuñalando su brazo hasta que un chico pelinegro la paro.

"Vete ¿no entiendes que quiero que te vayas?"- decía Nami llorando.

"..."- silencio es lo que se escuchaba del chico.

"Lu...Luffy ayudame"- le dijo la chica mientras lo miraba llorando, Luffy le puso su preciado tesoro en la cabeza y cuando estaba unos pasos de ella algo le callo encima- "Uy"- dijo ella llorando pero impresionada.

"Maldita Carmen seguro que todo esto es su culpa"- exclamo una chica pelirroja saliendo junto a una pelinegra tirando para azul de la bola de humo- "¿Uh?"- dijo mirando a la chica arrodillada en el suelo.

"Vaya esto es interesante ¿no? Nami"- le pregunto Robin a Nami.

"¿Que pasa aquí?"- dijo la joven Nami entre sollozos.

"Eso mismo quiero saber yo"- dijo Nami mirando a su otro yo.

"CARMEN"- se escucho el grito de Luffy por debajo de un montón de gente.

Cuando se disipo todo el humo la joven Nami se quedo un poco sorprendida, allí había dos Luffy estirando de los brazos a una chica pelinegra a la que no dejaban comer una chocolatina que tenia en una de sus manos, otra pelinegra, un reno, dos lobos, un cyborg, un Sanji con una hemorragia nasal a punto de morirse, un Zoro con un ojo menos, a Kaya con el pelo un poco mas largo, al narizón de la tripulación un poco mas fuerte y a un esqueleto.

"La madre que me trajo dejadme comer"- lloriqueo la pobre chica.

"LUFFY DEJA A CARMEN YA"- grito Nami cosa que hizo que los dos Luffy se abrazaran aterrados.

"Ñam ñam que rico esta"- dijo Carmen mientras se comía la chocolatina- "oiii gracias bruja"

PUM- la pobre Carmen ahora tenia un bulto enorme en la cabeza por parte de Nami.

"Mierda tengo que patearle el culo a Arlong"- dijo el joven Luffy.

"Te acompaño"- dijo Carmen mientras se daba a la fuga con el Luffy joven.

"¿Puedo ir Nami?"- pregunto Luffy.

"No, tu quietecito que estas mas bonito"- dijo Nami.

"Tu estas mas bonita de cualquier forma no yo"- al rato de decir eso Luffy se vio un objeto volador no identificado, y no era mas ni nada menos que Arlong muy machacado.

"Maldita traidora buscastes a Ángel Diablo para traicionarme a lo grande"- dijo Arlong preparándose para pegarle una torta a la joven Nami pero un rayo lo impidió.

"Sanji ¿tu crees que este tío se puede cocinar?"- pregunto Carmen mientras sostenía la mano con que fue a pegarle a la joven Nami.

PUM- un golpe con el Perfect Clima hizo que Carmen se callara de momento.

"Encargate tu Luffy chico"- dijo Carmen antes de caer desmayada por el golpe.

"¿No crees que te pasaste?"- dijo Ussop.

"AUUUUUUUUUU AUUUUUUU AUUUUUUUUU AUUUUUUUUU AUUUUUUU AUUU AUUUU AUUUUU AUUUUU- aullaban los dos lobos corriendo para todos lados.

"¿Que han dicho Choper?"- pregunto Robin.

"Que la bruja se la a cargado o dios mio, o mejor dicho, o Satanás ayudanos que se a muerto tu descendiente"- dijo Choper.

"Esa es mi niña"- dijo Robin con orgullo.

"Ejem ejem"- dijo Luffy.

"También estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi niño desafiaste al gobierno mundial tu solito"- le calmo Robin a Luffy.

"Yo hice un striptis delante de todos los Almirantes y Vice-Almirantes de la marina"- dijo Sam- "el viejo nos persiguió por todos los lugares de la isla mientras yo iba en bragas y Carmen le robaba los pantalones y carteras a todos los Almirantes"

"Ay que ver los celos de hermanos"- dijo Zoro.

"Ala este ya esta"- dijo el joven Luffy muy herido- "Nami recuerda tu eres mi NAKAMA"

"Si"- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

"AHH NECESITAMOS UN MEDICO, UN MEDICO, OH PERO SI SOY YO"- exclamo Choper mientras corría a curar al joven Luffy.

"Shishishishishi que bien dormí"- dijo Carmen levantándose como si nada.

"No os conozco a mas de la mitad"- dijo la joven Nami.

"Yo soy Carmen, este es Choper, ella es mi mama, Franky, Brook y Sam"- dijo Carmen mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos.

"Su madre se llama Robin"- dijo Nami muy tranquila.

" y es mi hermana gemela"- dijo el Luffy mas grande mientras pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro de Carmen y hacia la señal de la victoria- "aunque sea un demonio"

PUM- Carmen le dio una puñetazo en la cara a Luffy que lo mando volando a Arlong Park destruyéndolo.

"Bah, ese edificio era muy feo"- dijo Carmen restandole importancia haciendo que las dos Nami esbozasen una sonrisa.

"Vamonos"- dijo Carmen cogiendo a todos alargando los brazos y teletranportandose a la isla Prisoner.

"Fue raro"- dijo la joven Nami antes de ir con Luffy que estaba aun inconsciente.

En la isla...

"Shishishishishi ser un demonio mola"- dijo Luffy en su modo demonio mientras los demás lo veían con la boca abierta- "¿Que? Si os lo dije"

"Es verdad"- dijeron los demás.

"¿Y Carmen?"- pregunto Sam a no ver a su hermana.

"Aquí"- dijo Carmen en el agua nadando como si nada.

"¿PUEDES NADAR?"- gritaron Choper, Brook y Sam- "que morro"

"Es lo que tiene ser un demonio"- dijo esta mientras enseñaba los colmillos- "¿uh?"

Cuando Carmen miro a Luffy este tenia un rabo de mono, todos se giraron para verlo y cuando lo vieron la sorpresa fue tal que empezaron a reírse todos. Cuando Carmen salio y volvió a la normalidad esta también tenia un rabo.

"Shishishishishi pareces una mona Car"- dijo Luffy.

"Tskk ¡oh claro!"- exclamo Carmen como si hubiera descubierto que la Tierra era redonda- "la cola es para que los demonios nos diferencien"

"Pues tu no te libras"- le espeto toda la tripulación.

"Tenemos que ir a el instituto"- dijo Carmen mientras los demás se quedaban sorprendidos.

"¿Vais a estudiar?"- pregunto Ussop.

"Si yo estudio para puta, no te jodes pinocho"- respondió Carmen sarcástica.

"Pues para cabrona es mas idóneo"- dijo Sam.

"Pues tu para guarra"- dijo Carmen.

"Es lo mismo que puta"- respondió Sam.

"¿Sam estas diciendo que estudias eso?"- pregunto Luffy dejando a Sam callada por la respuesta.

"Mierda estos niños me ganan incluso en insultos verbales"- dijo Sam marchándose a algún restaurante.

"Pero con la cola ¿que vais a hacer?"- pregunto Kaya.

"Parecemos como Goku, jaja me encanta ahora podre jugar a los super sajayin"- dijo Luffy volando y muy feliz.

"Auuu auuu auuu auuuu"- aullaban los dos lobos.

"Este esta fatal"- tradujo Choper- "PERO VUELAAA"

"SUGOIIII"- gritaron Ussop, Choper y Brook.

"Uff incluso yo vuelo"- dijo Carmen.

"Tu eres un demonio, normal que puedas volar"- dijo Nami de lo mas obvio sin sorprenderse mucho pues se esperaba cualquier cosa de esa chica.

"Ustedes id al puerto que debe de estar el barco allí, nosotros iremos después de la escuela"- dijo Carmen marchándose del lugar junto con Luffy.

Con Luffy y Carmen...

"Car, ¿estar enamorado que significa?"- pregunto Luffy- "es que Zoro me dijo que Nami esta enamorada de mi ¿eso es una enfermedad que haces que te mueras?"

Carmen al oír eso se le quedo mirando como si fuera la pregunta mas difícil del mundo hasta que puso su cara feliz y canturreaba una canción.

"Eso es que se muere por estar contigo"- dijo Carmen feliz pero al ver la cara de Luffy supo que se había explicado mal-"es..."

"YO NO QUIERO QUE SE MUERAAAAA"- grito Luffy interrumpiendo a Carmen y corriendo de un lado a otro perdiéndose de vista.

"Bueno Dany debe saber donde se a metido"- dijo Carmen encaminandose para la casa de Rosa y haciendo novillos.

En el barco...

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- se escucho el grito sorprendido de Luffy, al subir a cubierta Nami se le acerco y este dio un paso atrás.

"¿Que te pasa Luffy?"- pregunto preocupada Nami acercandose a Luffy.

"No te me acerques"- dijo este dando pasos hacia atrás.

"Lu...Luffy dinos que te pasa y lo solucionaremos"- dijo acercandose mas a el.

"E DICHO QUE TU NO TE ME ACERQUES ¿O NO TE ENTERAS?"- grito corriendo hacia el bosque.

"Esto es obra de Carmen"- murmuro Sam con un poco de enfado.

"Lu...ffy"- susurro Nami triste a punto de llorar.

"Nami tranquila seguro que tiene una explicación"- dijo Kaya abrazando a la chica que se puso a llorar.

"Grrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrr grrrrrrrr"- gruñeron los dos lobos.

"Si y esa explicación tiene un solo nombre"- dijo Choper tradujendo a los dos lobos.

"Carmen"- dijo Robin y Sam mirando a su amiga- "eso no se lo permitiremos, se ha pasado de la raya"

"No te... snif... preocupes Robin... snif"- dijo Nami entre sollozos.

En un árbol alto de el bosque estaba Luffy con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas hasta que una niña de 6 años con cola le metió un capón haciendo que la mirara.

"¿Carmen?"- pregunto Luffy con los ojos rojos de llorar, viendo a la chica pequeña.

"Si, no me dejaste explicarte bien, que este enamorada de ti no es una enfermedad eso es bueno"- dijo la pequeña Carmen.

"Ah ¿no?"- pregunto este mas feliz.

"Si, ella no se va a morir, eso es que quiere estar contigo y besarte"- dijo Carmen para que lo entendiera.

"¿Hmmmm? ¿Entonces yo estoy enamorado de ella?"- pregunto Luffy y Carmen se le quedo mirando con la cabeza inclinada- "quiero estar con ella y que sea feliz, ¿eso es estar enamorado?"

"Si, eso es"- dijo Carmen feliz de que lo entendiera.

"¿Y que te a pasado?"- pregunto Luffy cogiendo a su hermana y abrazándola como si fuera un osito de peluche- "así eres muy adorable"

"Shishishishishishi pues veras es muy gracioso..."

FLASH BASH (POV Carmen)

Estaba caminando tranquilamente para la casa de la vieja, esperando encontrarme allí a Dany, cuando llegue entre al salón y me encontre con Dany y María dandose el lote viendo una película romántica. Entonces me fui a la cocina y me encontre una fruta que nunca había visto. Sin pensarmelo dos veces me la comí, me sente en una silla a esperar a que terminaran de `ver´ la película. Cuando entraron me vieron dormida en la mesa pero mi cuerpo había cambiado y María empezo a gritar freneticamente despertandome.

"Te dije que había que esconder la puta fruta"- escuche a Dany un poco enfadado- "que esta es igual que Luffy se come hasta las piedras"

"Las piedras se las come tu puta madre"- le conteste yo.

"Callate enana"- me dijo María, me mira y me vi mas chica de lo que era asi que lo único que atine a hacer fue a reirme.

FIN FLASH BASH (Fin POV Carmen)

"Shishishsishishishi pareces una monita"- dijo Luffy para después saltar del árbol con su hermana a cuestas- "volvamos al barco le tengo que pedir disculpas a Nami"

Cuando llegaron al barco Zoro estaba de mala leche en la cubierta mientras los demas estaban en la cocina.

"Miras lo que has echo idiota, has echo llorar a Nami"- dijo Zoro enfadado- "¿y donde esta tu hermana? Tu madre le va a dar una que se va a enterar"

"Esta... ¿donde esta Nami?"- pregunto Luffy mientras su hermana estaba colgada de su chaleco rojo para que el espadachin no la viera.

"En la cocina"- dijo cortante.

"Perdon es que crei que se iba a morir"- dijo Luffy tritstemente.

"Pues ve a decidle que lo sientes"- dijo Zoro ya mas calamado, pero sin entender lo que le decia su mejor amigo.

"Adiós papa Zorito"- dijo Carmen desde la espalda de Luffy.

"¿Que coño le a pasado ahora a esta?"- se pregunto Zoro extrañado por ver a Carmen mientras se iba a entrenar.

En la cocina...

"Siempre... snif me... pasa cosas... snif malas"- dijo Nami sollozando en el brazo de Sam mientras estas dos estaban de espaldas a la puerta.

"Eso no es verdad Nami"- dijo Luffy tocandole el hombro- "lo siento, pense que te ibas a morir por estar a mi lado"- dijo este mirando al suelo y con el sombrero de paja cubriendole la mirada- "perdon por ser tan idiota"

"No pasa nada Luffy"- dijo Nami recuperando sus animos.

"¿Quien te dijo eso?"- pregunto Sanji con tono autoritario.

"Fui yo, pero no pretendia que le dijera nada malo"- dijo la pequeña Carmen escondida detras de las piernas de Luffy sin que nadie la viera.

"Carmen sal de donde estes"- dijo Robin y Sam con tono severo.

"Auuu... gagagagagagagagagagagagaga"- empezaron a reirse los dos lobos al mirar detras de Luffy.

"Se estan riendo, pero ¿por que?"- pregunto Choper.

"Por esto"- dijo Luffy dandose la vuelta y cogiendo algo en sus manos cuando lo enseño todo el mundo se quedo de piedra menos Nami y Sam que aun no habian mirado para atrás.

"Q...que bien ya tengo a mi niña pequeñita"- dijo Robin muy contenta cosa extraña en ella.

"¿Eh?"- preguntaron Nami y Sam.

"Cucu"- dijo Carmen asomando la cabecita.

"Tu eres la causante ¿no Carmen?"- pregunto Sam con una venita en la cabeza.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, ES ADORABLE"- estallo toda la tripulacion menos las dos chicas que ahora estaban muy confundidas.

"Sam mi preciosa flor de caramelo, ¿le haras daño a una adorable criatura tan pequeña e indefensa?"- dijo Sanji con corazoncitos.

"YO NO SOY INDEFENSA"- grito Carmen montandose en la mesa y metiendole un puñetazo a Sanji.

"KYAAAAAAAA"- grito Nami mientras abrazaba a Carmen- "ya tengo peluchito"

"OIIII ZORO LE DIJO A LUFFY QUE TU ESTAS ENAMORADA DE EL"- grito Carmen para que la soltaran porque la estaba asficciando.

"¿Q...que?"- pregunto Nami toda roja mientras Luffy tenia un pequeño sonrojo.

"Un bote de ketchup"- dijo Carmen al ver la cara de Nami.

"¿Y eso que es?"- pregunto Luffy para liberar a Nami de la tensión aunque en realidad ya no se acordaba de nada- "¿es una enfermedad mala?"

PUM- caida general.

"Si te lo explique hace un rato ¿ya no te acuerdas?"- dijo Carmen.

"No shishishishishi"- dijo Luffy felizmente.

"Capullo"- dijo Carmen que ahora estaba en brazos de Robin.

"No digas esas cosas que esta muy feo"- dijo Kaya como si Carmen fuera una niña pequeña.

"Uff que tengo la misma mentalidad"- dijo Carmen.

"O sea de niña pequeña"- dijo Sam- "¡vente tu con tu hermana coño!"

"No conmigo"- dijo Ussop que queria coger a la niña.

"Jijijiji yo la quiero coger"- dijo Kaya mientras Carmen le alzaba los brazitos para que la cogiera- "que blandita"

"Yo quiero dormir con ella"- dijo Nami y Sam a la vez.

"Y yo quiero dormir en mi camita solita"- dijo Carmen con una gota de sudor.

"No que eres muy pequeña"- contestaron Nami, Robin, Kaya y Sam.

"Shishishishishi eres muy solicitada Car"- dijo Luffy divertido.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por los reviews y a todas esas personas que siguen este fic. Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo.

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 7

**P.O.V. NORMAL**

A la mañana siguiente Nami se acababa de levantar y al llegar al pasillo vio a su capitán jugando con Choper y Ussop, así que se armo de valor y lo llamo. Cuando el llego enfrente de ella, la chica estaba muy nerviosa pero siguió con lo suyo.

"Lu-Luffy tengo qu-que decir-te que que que que que"- Nami en ese momento estaba como un disco rayado.

"Oh Luffy-sama"- dijo apareciendo de algún lado Hancock.

"¿Sabes?, hoy te ves radiante Hammock"- dijo Luffy con una mirada seductora.

"Oh~~"- dijo Hancock mas roja que un tomate.

"Luffy"- susurro triste Nami.

"Prrr chorradas"- se escucho a Carmen con su estatura normal.

"¿Pero tu no eras una niña de 6 años?"- pregunto Nami sorprendida a la chica- "Nos dijiste que no podrías volver a la normalidad porque no había cura"

"Ya ya, lo que tu digas, mira"- dijo Carmen señalando a Luffy y Hancock- "¿vas a dejar que te lo gane?"

"NO"- grito Nami decidida, se fue a donde estaban los otros dos acaramelados y le dio un fuerte golpe a Hancock que la devolvió a Amazon Lily.

"Oiii Nami ¿por que hiciste eso?"- pregunto Luffy.

"PORQUE TE AMO, IDIOTA"- grito Nami, lo abrazo y le dio un apasionado beso.

"Sueltame"- dijo Luffy intentando separarse de ella.

"No"- dijo Nami mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

"No puedo respirar, sueltame por favor"- se escucho una voz de lejos.

"NO, NO Y NO"- negó tozudamente a gritos la navegante.

"JODER NAMI QUE ME AHOGAS"- grito.

FIN DEL SUEÑO...

Cuando Nami abrió los ojos se encontró con todas las miradas de las chicas, menos la de Sam que estaba durmiendo sin percatarse de nada, y a una Carmen intentado separarse de ella con sus manitas en la cara de la navegante y echándose para atrás con la cara morada.

"Uy lo siento Carmen"- dijo Nami apenada y aliviada de que fuera un sueño.

"Mamiiii"- lloro Carmen echándole los brazitos a Robin- "menos mal que puse al osito Ben, ¡OH! No Ben te sacrificaste por mi buaaaaa"

"Y después dice que tiene la misma mentalidad"- dijo Nami con una gotita en la nuca.

"Pero es adorable"- dijo Kaya mientras la alzaba y Carmen hacia muecas muy adorables.

"CHICOS KUMA ESTA AQUÍ"- grito Zoro haciendo que todo el mundo salga a cubierta.

"Sois débiles"- dijo este con su cara impasible- "dentro de dos años vendré y os tendré que _matar... MENTIRAAAA y se que los dos hermanos me podéis escuchar, Drangon me a mandado para enviarlos a ustedes dos a otro mundo para haceros mas fuertes y otra cosa perderéis los poderes de la fruta pero e dejado tres lo siento chicos, menos mal que sois demonios"-_ todos los mugiwaras se quedaron en silencio por la afirmación mientras los dos hermanos estaban extrañados de como lo habían escuchado y como este sabia que eran demonios- "pero a dos de ustedes os mandare a otro mundo, si ambos poseen una Akuma no Mi la perderá"- todos se quedaron callados- "pero no los conocimientos sobre su Akuma no Mi así que si se come la misma no pasa nada ¿algún voluntario para dejar la banda durante dos años mas? _Ordenes de vuestro puto padre el muy cabrón me manda a mi, ¿quien se cree que es? Ah y Ángel Diablo tendrás tu cuerpo de 17 años después de un día allí_"- pregunto divertido.

"Toma Nami"- dijo Luffy mientras le coloca su sombrero de paja- "así sabrás que volveré"

"¿No me digas que tu..."- iban diciendo todos hasta que Carmen se adelanto junto con Luffy.

"Yo también ire y cuando vuelva te voy a patear el culo tan duro que no te lo vas a reconocer"- dijo Carmen mientras Sam le quitaba la gorra y la mas pequeña sonreía.

_Luffy te reto-_ pensó Carmen mientras Luffy la miraba con una ceja levantada- _besa a Nami y te puedes comer mi postre durante una semana._

"Carmen dale las pulseras de Kairouseki"- dijo Luffy mientras la pequeña le daba a los usuarios de la fruta unas pulseras con un poco de Kairouseki para que pudieran nadar pero sin perder la fuerza y los poderes en el agua- "seréis igual pero así podéis nadar, eso es lo que utilizo Carmen"

"TRAMPOSA"- gritaron Choper, Brook y Sam mientras Carmen se reía a carcajadas.

"Bueno entonces ya esta todo hablado vosotros dos os iréis _lo que tengo que hacer para satisfacer a vuestro padre, una cosa tenéis nuevas recompensa la de Mugiwara no Luffy a subido a 500 millones al igual que Ángel Diablo dentro de una semana vendrá los nuevos carteles_"- dijo Kuma mientras levantaba la mano y estos dos sonreían al grupo.

"UN MOMENTO"- grito Luffy mientras sonreía nervioso.

"¿Que pasa?_ ¿tienes que ir al servicio o algo?"-_ pregunto Kuma mientras Luffy negaba con la cabeza entonces miro para Carmen que tenia una sonrisa traviesa.

El chico de goma se acerco a la navegante que tenia su mirada oculta por el sombrero de paja, con ayuda de su pulgar y su dedo índice le alzo el rostro para que lo mirara a la cara. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente hasta que Luffy hizo algo que la mitad de la tripulación no se esperaba, la beso dulcemente delante de todos, un beso que fue rápidamente correspondido.

"Nami te prometo que antes de lo que imaginas estaré de nuevo aquí"- le susurro este en el oído después de separarse del beso- "así que no estés triste, no me gusta que pierdas tu bonita sonrisa"

"De acuerdo, Luffy"- sonrío Nami.

"HOMBRE HASTA QUE TE ANIMAS A BESARLA MONO DE GOMA ESTROPEADA"- grito Sanji mientras todos se le quedaban viendo raro- "mejor me callo"

"Ajá"- asentían todos extrañados incluido Kuma.

"Tranquilos estaremos bien"- dijo Luffy antes de desaparecer junto con Carmen.

"No me lo puedo creer"- dijo Ussop antes de abrasar a Choper que ya estaba llorando.

"Tranquilos ellos estarán bien"- dijo Sam con la gorra de Carmen puesta- "Luffy siempre cumple las promesas"

"Na-nami"- dijo Sanji preocupado por la chica mientras que ella sonreía.

"Ellos estarán bien y además se que Luffy volverá"- dijo Nami mientras su sonrisa se volvía en una de tristeza- "por eso debo ser fuerte"

"SIIIIIIIIIIII"- gritaron todos los mugiwaras de acuerdo con Nami.

"Eso esta mejor Navegante"- dijo Robin sonriendo.

"Así es sabes que volverá te a dejado su sombrero"- dijo Kaya- "y un besooo"

"Yohohohoho echare de menos a esos diablos"- dijo Brook abrazado a Choper y Ussop.

"SON TAN SUPER VALIENTES"- no `lloro´ Franky- "Y QUE SEPAIS ¡NO! ESTOY LLORANDO"

"Kuma se a ido"- dijo Sam.

En otro mundo se encontraban a nuestros dos queridos hermanos dormidos mientras que un chico que parecía tener un años mas que Carmen le pinchaba a esta con un palo mientras otro de la misma edad que Luffy le daba golpes en la cara a este para despertarlo.

"Ayyyy déjame"- dijo Carmen poniéndose en posición de atacar.

"¿Hmm? Buenos días"- dijo Luffy levantándose tranquilamente.

"Hermano ¿ellos quienes son?"- pregunto el pequeño.

"No lo se Goten"- dijo el mayor- "hola yo me llamo Gohan y el es mi hermano Goten"

"Yo soy Luffy y ella es Carmen"- dijo Luffy señalando a su hermana.

"¿Sois supersayajins?"- pregunto Gohan señalando a la cola.

"No pero somos demonios y nos salio esta cola"- dijo Carmen.

"Yo se como arrancarla sin que os duela"- dijo Gohan.

"¿Enserio?"- pregunto Luffy- "es que me gustaría aprender todos los trucos de los supersayajins"

"Yo te enseñare a luchar como uno"- dijo Goten a Carmen mientras esta nada mas le metió un puñetazo que lo estampo contra la pared.

"Vaya creo que a ella también hay que enseñarle, tiene bastante fuerza la niña"- dijo Gohan con una gotita en la cabeza al ver como su hermano se levantaba como si nada.

"¿Enserio?"- pregunto Carmen con una gran sonrisa- "gracias debemos de proteger a nuestros amigos"

"De nada ¿y esas frutas?"- pregunto Goten a punto de comerse una de las tres pero Carmen fue mas rápida y se la quito.

"Esas frutas no te la puedes comer"- dijo Gohan- "¿no ves que parecen que son venenosas?"

"Pero mira hermano"- dijo señalando a los dos hermanos Luffy estaba con dos frutas en la boca y Carmen con la otra.

"No son venenosas, pero dan poderes al que se los coma yo me e comida ahora mismo la Gomu Gomu no Mi y la Mera Mera no Mi ahora vuelvo a hacer de goma y de fuego"- dijo Luffy muy contento.

"Yo me e comido una que no se que poder da"- dijo Carmen.

"Mira ahí hay un papelito"- dijo Goten.

"Aquí pone Yoso Yoso no Mi controla los elementos suerte al que se la haya comido"- dijo Gohan leyendo el papel.

"Osea que ya no puedo ser de goma pero ahora puedo controlar todos los elementos"- dijo Carmen mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos- "¡MOLA!"

"Creí que estaba mal la chica"- dijo una chica con el pelo recogido en dos coletas apareciendo donde estaba los cuatros.

"Hola Videl, ¿que haces aquí?"- pregunto Gohan.

"Vengo a que me enseñes a volar"- dijo Videl de manera fría.

"No lo mires así que te lo comes con los ojos en verdad"- dijo Carmen de manera burlona.

PUM- la cara de Carmen se estrello en el suelo debido a la colleja que le dio Goten que tenia una cara inocente.

"Bueno primero deberías saber controlar el Ki"- dijo Gohan.

"¿Que es eso?"- preguntaron Luffy y Videl.

"La fuerza interior ¿o me equivoco?"- dijo Carmen sacando la cabeza de la tierra.

"Si como esto"- dijo Coten mientras lanzaba bolas de energía y dejaba a Videl con la boca abierta.

"Si aprendo a hacer eso venceré a mis enemigos mas rápido ¿no?"- pregunto Luffy mientras Gohan le asentía con la cabeza.

"Hay que concentrarse muy bien"- dijo Gohan.

"¡Ya esta!"- exclamaron Luffy y Carmen mientras enseñaban la energía.

"¡SI NI SIQUIERA OS E EXPLICADO BIEN COMO SE HACE!, aunque es así"- dijo Gohan un poco sorprendido.

"Shishishishi aprendemos sin que nos enseñen mucho pero aun así quiero supervisión"- dijo Luffy cosa que a Carmen le dejo la mandíbula abierta.

"¿A DICHO SUPERVISION?"- grito Carmen mientras Goten asentía- "joder si ni siquiera sabe el significado, Luffy ¿que significa?"

"¿Hmmmm? ¿Que me tiene que cocinar?"- pregunto Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

"No, que te tiene que vigilar para que lo hagas bien"- le aclaro Videl.

"Shishishishishi gracias tío raro"- dijo Luffy mientras Videl se enfadaba.

"SOY UNA CHICA INVECIL"- grito Videl.

"Deja de gritarle a mi hermano gemelo"- dijo Carmen a lo que se gano una mirada confusa de los otros tres.

"Se comió una fruta extraña y ahora es así de pequeñita"- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

"Je je no se porque pero no me extraña"- dijeron Gohan y Videl.

"Pues es una molestia"- dijo Carmen inflando los mofletes- "no me toman enserio en las peleas"

"Tu tranquila mientras tengas tu fuerza no importa nada"- dijo Goten mientras la abrazaba.

_¿Que hice yo para merecerme esto?_- pensó Carmen.

_Pues ser muy manipuladora- _le contesto Luffy pensando.

"Oiii hagamosno un tatuaje de nuestra amistad"- dijo Luffy emocionado.

_¡OH NO! Me cambiaron de hermano y ni me di cuenta- _pensó Carmen lloriqueando mientras Goten la seguía abrazando.

"El Ying Yang"- dijo Luffy sonriendo señalando a Carmen- "ella es Ying que significa oscuro y negativo; y nosotros somos el Yang que es luz y positivo"

"¿Y porque ella debe ser la oscuridad?"- pregunto Videl.

"Porque mato a un perro"- dijo Luffy- "y a nuestras tortugas cuando tenia 2 años"

"QUE FUE SIN QUERER"- grito Carmen preparándose para pelear- "Gomu Gomu no... no me acordaba que ya no lo tengo"- dijo Carmen guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

"Hmmm hay una tienda de hacer tatuajes en la ciudad"- dijo Videl.

"Vamos Carmen"- dijo Goten mientras le cogía la mano a Carmen.

"Vamos en mi helicóptero"- dijo Videl sonriendo a los pequeños.

"¡SUGOIIII!"- gritaron Luffy, Carmen y Goten.

"Goten, ¿me puedes soltar?"- pregunto Carmen.

"Uy perdón jejeje"- dijo Goten con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Uyyyy amor a primera vista"- le susurro Gohan a Videl que asintió con la cabeza mientras se montaban todos en el helicóptero.

"Sugoii Carmen vamos a tener un tatuaje igual"- dijo Goten sonriendo.

"Siiii que chupi"- dijo Carmen falsamente emocionada.

"Amor amor"- susurraron inaudible Gohan y Videl.

"Tensión sexual"- dijo Carmen señalando a Gohan y Videl mientras sonreía maliciosamente- "os e escuchado"

"Glups perd... ¿QUE ES ESO DE TENSION SEXUAL?"- gritaron ambos.

"Shishishishishi ¿veis os lo dije Carmen es oscuridad?"- dijo Luffy de manera sabia a lo que Carmen lo miro con una gota en la cabeza.

"Pues yo creo que es buena"- dijo Goten.

"¿Porque crees que soy buena?"- pregunto Carmen.

"Porque me caes muy bien"- dijo sonriendo Goten.

"Demasiado, diría yo"- dijo Gohan.

"Ya llegamos"- dijo Videl.

"POR FIN"- exclamo Carmen bajando de un salto antes de que Goten la agarrara y la bajara.

"Así no te harás daño"- dijo Goten.

"Shishishishi tengo cuñado"- dijo burlón Luffy.

"Pues ya no te doy mi postre"- dijo Carmen sacando la lengua.

"Tranquila ya lo tome en el barco"- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa traviesa- "me lo dio Nami"

"Dios ahora si, ¿donde esta mi hermano?"- exclamo Carmen mientras miraba a una tortilla pegada al techo, mientras un chico le pintaba el signo de Ying Yang con un rayo en el brazo izquierdo debajo de su hombro.

"A MI YA ESTA"- grito Luffy enseñando el tatuaje igual que el de su hermana.

"Y EL MIO"- exclamaron los otros tres, aunque ellos no llevaban el rayo.

"Y ahora el mio"- dijo Carmen- "¿tu no eres demasiado chico para ponerte un tatuaje?"

"Pero si tu lo llevas yo también quiero uno"- respondió Goten.

"Vamos a entrenar"- dijeron Videl y Carmen mientras tenían vendado el brazo junto con los otros tres.

"SI"- gritaron los chicos.

Llegaron a la casa de los dos chicos y Gohan le enseñaba como volar a Videl mientras que Luffy, que llevaba un conjunto muy parecido al de Gohan pero naranja y con una camiseta azul debajo con una banda roja dejando el flequillo por encima; y Goten luchaban y Carmen dormía mientras llevaba el mismo conjunto que Goten con una banda roja exactamente como su hermano. De repente la chica se despertó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza a su hermano.

"¿POR QUE HAS ECHO ESO?"- le grito Luffy.

"Me aburría y quería luchar contra Goten"- dijo Carmen mientras a Luffy se le formo una sonrisa.

"Vale, Goten me a enseñado mucho sobre pelea"- dijo Luffy.

"Si y a mi su madre que casi me da una que me moría"- dijo Carmen al recordar como la atacaba Chi Chi.

"¿Lista Carmen?"- pregunto Goten.

"Mas que lista"- dijo Carmen mientras estaba en su modo demonio utilizando el Ki y Goten en su modo supersayajin.

Habían pasado un día, y ahora todos se estaban despidiendo de los chicos que habían aprendido en un día todo las cosas de artes marciales que sabían ellos y a controlar perfectamente el Ki. Ambos llevaban una camisa china de color roja sin mangas y unos pantalones azules, ambos llevaban una banda roja en la frente dejando por encima el flequillo negro, además ambos ya no tenían la cola y tenían un maletín con la ropa del entrenamiento que le regalaron. Mientras Carmen tenia el cuerpo de una adolescente de 17 años pero le dieron un conjunto parecido al de Goten pero en tamaño grande.

"Os echaremos de menos"- dijeron todos a coro.

"Si nosotros también"- dijeron ambos hermanos.

"Siento lo del hundimiento, también lo del incendio y lo del terremoto ¡ah! Y lo del huracán- dijo Carmen mientras Luffy y ella se iban volando y una grieta se abrió en el cielo.

En el Thound Sunny...

"Ya va un día"- dijo Nami un poco aburrida sin las locuras de su capitán.

"Tranquila Nami ya veras como todo sale bien y vienen de una sola pieza"- dijo Sam.

"Vamos a dar un paseo con María, ¿quieres venir?"- pregunto Kaya.

"Vale"- respondió Nami.

Iban paseando por el bosque tranquilamente, hasta que un hombre con los ojos negros y con las pupilas y los orbes dorado, le corto el paso, a su lado había un chico de unos 17 años y los mismos ojos que el hombre.

"Tu ¿donde están mis amigos?"- pregunto el hombre.

"Creo que debes darle una lección papa"- dijo el chico sonriendo diabólicamente.

"Uyyy y la primera sera la pelirroja"- dijo lamiéndose el labio superior.

"Deja a mi cuñada en paz capullo"- dijo Sam.

"No dejare que le hagas nada a mi nuera"- dijo Robin muy tranquila.

"ROBIN, SAM"- grito Nami.

"Es verdad"- dijo Kaya.

"Creo que son demonios"- dijo María.

CHAMW- una grieta apareció en el cielo y de hay salieron los dos hermanos pero las chicas no los vieron.

"¿Hm? ¿Nos cambiamos?"- pregunto Luffy que se había dado cuenta de lo que hacían esos dos, mientras Carmen le asintió y se cambiaron a la ropa que usaban en sus entrenamientos.

"Luffy tu llegas ahí y si ese piensa hacer algo tu dices: `nadie toca a mis amigas, y por supuesto a mi novia´ y entonces abrazas a Nami y le das un beso"- dijo Carmen con los ojos iluminados por la emoción.

"Ok"- dijo Luffy también emocionado.

"¿QUIEN ANDA AHI?"- grito el chico.

"Tu abuelo y tu abuela haciendo las posturas del kamasutra"- dijo Luffy mientras Carmen tenia una cara de asco.

"No se porque te compre el libro"- dijo Carmen negando con la cabeza.

"Tu madre en pelotas para que mi padre la viole ¿no?"- pregunto el chico mientras las chicas lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

"Achiiiiss"- estornudo Robin y delante de ellas aparecieron los dos hermanos.

"Nadie toca a **MI** navegante"- dijo Luffy abrazando a Nami.

PUM- Nami le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Luffy.

"No me abraces mas así _que vergüenza joder"_- dijo Nami tapándose el rubor con la sombra del sombrero de paja.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEE?"- preguntaron todas las chicas menos Robin y Carmen que sonreían divertidas.

"Yo si"- dijo el demonio.

_¿Por que no has dicho lo que te dije?- pensó_ Carmen.

_Es que si se enfada y me mata que ¿a quien vas a ayudar eh?- _pensó Luffy frotándose la protuberancia que le había salido.

_A Sanji muajajajaja- pensó_ Carmen malvadamente enfadando a Luffy.

"NI SE TE OCURRA"- grito Luffy enfadado.

"Que te lo crees tu"- dijo el hombre.

"Carmen ¿lista?"- dijo Luffy mientras una energía amarilla muy poderosa lo rodeaba al igual que a su hermana.

"Lista"- dijo Carmen mientras sonreía.

"Apestáis a híbrido"- dijeron los demonios.

"Shishishishi gracias"- dijeron ambos hermanos en su modo demonio, que ahora consistía en unos ojos dorados con las pupilas y orbes negras.

"Conseguisteis evolucionar al modo máximo"- dijeron ambos demonios que después de decir eso estaban tirados en el suelo muy mal heridos.

"Os cortasteis la cola ¿no?"- pregunto María mientras los dos hermanos asentían.

"Si os acercáis mas por aquí os matamos"- dijo Carmen con un aura oscura mientras le metía una patada a cada uno que lo mando al mar.

"Os habéis vuelto mas fuertes y además Carmen has recuperado casi tu tamaño"- dijo Sam.

"¿Podemos ir al pasado?"- preguntaron ambos hermanos.

"¿Eh?"- dijeron las chicas.

"Yo me voy, hasta luego"- dijo María que ya no se fiaba mucho de los dos hermanos al decir que querían ir al pasado.

"Adiós"- respondieron todas.

"A WATER SEVEN"- gritaron ambos hermanos- "porfis"

"NI LOCA"- grito Robin.

"Lo mismo digo"- dijeron todas las chicas.

"Pues ultimo que llegue es una tortugaaaaa"- dijo Luffy corriendo, pero se resbalo por un charco de barro.

"Jajajajaja idiota"- dijo Carmen mientras corría pero una bola de fuego le paso por al lado.

"LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y"- grito Nami asustando a todo el mundo incluso a los que estaban en el barco y en la ciudad.

"¿Qu-que?"- pregunto este acojonado.

"¿Como le has lanzado esa bola de fuego a Carmen?"- pregunto Nami mientras le colocaba a Luffy el sombrero de paja y Luffy se colocaba su banda en el brazo con sus habituales ropas ya puestas mientras Carmen seguía con la banda en la cabeza y una camisa azul abierta dejando ver la camiseta roja, con una cinta amarilla atada a la cintura y con unos pantalones piratas negros.

"Se comió la Mera Mera no Mi"- contesto Sam.

"Ah vale"- dijo Nami sonriendo hasta que cambio su expresión por una sombría que sobresalto a Robin un poco y Kaya se escondió detrás de ella- "¿CUANDO PENSABAIS DECIRLO?"

"Nunca"- dijo Sam mientras todos se retiraban de Nami y ella.

PUM POM PAM- una escena bastante violenta que algunos de los que estaban presentes se taparon los ojos (Luffy, Carmen y Kaya).

"Para que la próxima vez me contestes mejor"- dijo Nami sacundiendose las manos.

"Eso me a dolido incluso a mi"- dijo Carmen acojonada.

"¿Alguna sorpresa mas?" - pregunto Nami.

"Ehhhh no..."- dijo Carmen desviando la mirada.

"Que Carmen ya no es de goma ni de hielo y ahora en cambio controla los elementos"- respondió Luffy.

"Traidoooorrr"- gruño Carmen acojonada por la mirada de Nami.

"¿Me estas diciendo que antes era de hielo? ¿Y que ahora controla los elementos?"- dijo esta muy tranquila mientras los dos asentían- "Bueno da igual mientras no destroces nada"

"Claro lo único que te importa son las cosas de Luffy"- dijo Carmen con una sonrisa picara.

_Callate niñata de mierda-_ pensó Nami pero no se dio cuenta que Carmen le estaba leyendo el pensamiento, Luffy no porque pensó que si después se enteraba lo mataría de hambre y después lo tiraría al mar además de no saber muy bien como leer la de los demás excepto la de su hermana.

"Perooooo si essss verdaaaaaaad"- dijo Carmen tentando a su suerte.

_Te voyyyy a empalaaaar vivaaaaa-_ pensó Nami con una mirada que hizo que se le cambiara la cara a Carmen.

_Pio pio que miedooo- pensó_ Carmen con un escalofrío en la espalda.

_Já te has acojonado-_ pensó Luffy riéndose en sus pensamientos.

_Claro si te dicen que te van a empalar viva ¿que crees que pase? Pues que tema por mi vida y después soy yo el Diablo-_ pensó Carmen exasperada.

"¿Que es empalar?"- pregunto Luffy inocentemente mientras Nami miraba a Carmen con sospecha- "Es que se me a venido a la mente lo que le dijo Carmen a su pequeño novio de 7 años"

"Me cago en tó, VEN PACA CABRON"- dijo Carmen mientras perseguía a Luffy.

"Mua mua pero si es verdad, esta enamoradito de ti"- dijo Luffy tirando besos al aire mientras las demás se reían.

"NO OS RIAIS COÑO que no hace gracia"- grito Carmen llena de rabia haciendo que se formara una pared de tierra con la que se estampo Luffy.

"Volvamos al barco y a seguir nuestro rumbo ¿de acuerdo?"- pregunto Nami mientras todos asentían- "¿quien dijo lo del kamasutra?"

Carmen rápidamente señalo a Luffy, mientras que este sonreía levantando la mano. Robin al ver esto le dio un codazo a Nami con una sonrisa picara, esta se puso mas roja que un concurso de tomates maduros y Kaya se aguantaba la risa como podía, mientras Sam era arrastrada por Carmen.

Al llegar al barco todos se sorprendieron de ver a los dos hermanos, pero lo celebraron a lo grande con una gran comida que parecía faltar. Cuando salían de la isla en el acantilado se vio a Rosa junto con María y Dany saludando mientras que a Carmen no se le ocurrió otra cosa que gritar que compraran polvos para pies. Nami le dio un capón y todos estaban muy contentos navegando.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por los reviews y a todas esas personas que siguen este fic. Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo.

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 8

**P.O.V. NORMAL**

Había pasado 2 semanas desde que los mugiwaras dejaron atrás la isla, tiempo en que muchas cosas paso por ejemplo: Luffy tenia el kamasutra y lo veía junto con Ussop, Sanji, Franky y Brook escondidos, Carmen molestaba a Nami y esta le pegaba unos cuantos golpes y se iba a jugar con los lobos, Choper creo algo secreto que le pidió Carmen, Zoro lo vio y solo podía ver los problemas que eso traería ¿o tal vez no?, Sam cogía a veces el kamasutra y lo leía junto con Robin (vaya par de pervertidas salieron) a veces incluso se unían Nami y Kaya (estas mas pervertidas todavía ya que anotaban algunas posturas).

"Dentro de unas hora veremos una isla"- dijo Nami que estaba tomando el sol.

"¿Unas horas o minutos?"- pregunto Carmen con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras los ojos se le tornaban de un azul intenso.

"Me da miedo cuando sonríe así y mas cuando se le pone los ojos así"- le dijo Ussop a Choper quien asintió.

"Menos mal que no es el marrón que si no, o el rojo"- dijo Choper acojonado recordando como Carmen cuando intento aprender mejor a controlar sus poderes los ojos se le volvían de otro color mas intenso según el elemento que utilizaba.

"¿Y cuando se le pone blanco con las pupilas y los orbes negros?, eso si da miedo"- dijo Brook.

"¿Que piensas HACERRRRR?"- grita Nami cuando el barco salió propulsado por un gran chorro de agua.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJA"- reían Luffy y Carmen.

"La madre que los parió"- dijo Sam- "ups lo siento Robin"

"No pasa nada si yo también he pensado lo mismo"- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

"ME CAGO EN LA...SIN COMENTARIOS DE ESO"- grito Franky- "CUIDADO CON MI BARCO JODEER"

"PANDA DE LOCOS"- grito a coro los demás de la tripulación.

"Pero al menos ya vemos la isla"- dijo Luffy.

"Clarooo ¿y como bajamos?"- pregunto Nami pero Carmen utilizo el viento para aterrizar suavemente.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"- ladraron los dos lobos molestos.

"¿Que han dicho Choper?"- pregunto Ussop.

"CABRONA CASI NOS DA UN ATAQUE CARDIACO"- tradujo Choper gritando.

"¿Por que no pruebas a controlar la madera, la piedra..."- dijo Sam sonriendo de forma que presagiaba algo malo muy malo para Carmen- "o el oro? Total son elementos deberías poder controlarlos"

"Mierda"- murmuro Carmen al ver como a Nami le salían los signos de Beris por ojos y como la sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

"Vamos a estar en esta isla hasta que aprendas a controlar bien tus poderes"- dijo Nami sonriendo.

"Tu lo que quieres es el oro, usurera"- dijo Zoro.

"Y también que no nos mate intentado controlarlos"- respondió Nami mientras le lanzaba una mirada mortal a Zoro.

"Tienes razón y eso"- dijo Zoro acojonado por la mirada-_ Dios que miedo da._

_Ni que lo digas Zorito- _le respondió Carmen metiéndose en la mente de Zoro.

_¿Y TU COMO HAS ECHO ESO?-_ se pregunto Zoro exaltado.

_Soy un demonio, hago eso y mas, el otro día estaba leyendo los pensamientos de Nami y son un poquito impuros jeje._

_¡No jodas!- _exclamo mentalmente Zoro.

_Todos con Luffy jijiji y otros de como poder callarnos para hacer tranquila los mapas y creeme los métodos que ha pensado no nos gustaran, menos mal que Luffy no sabe hacer esto, me encanta ser un demonio-_ le respondió esta mientras ambos sonreían de modo siniestro cosa que asusto a todos menos a Robin que sabia que se traían algo entre manos por el modo de sonreír.

"Oiiii Car, vamos a explorar la isla, anda"- dijo Luffy arrastrando a su hermana.

"Ok, pero no me arrastres"- dijo esta pero Luffy no la escucho y corrió por todo el lugar estampando la cara de su hermana en algunos lugares.

"Son unos diablos"- dijo Brook haciendo que todo el mundo le de una mirada de `en serio no me había dado cuenta, además de que lo son´.

"Vamos los demás a la playa ¿no?"- pregunto Sam colocándose la pulsera para nadar.

"SIIIIIII"- gritaron Ussop, Choper y Brook estos dos últimos con las pulseras también puestas.

"Me ire a dar una vuelta"- respondió Zoro.

"Ten cuidado marimo no te vayas a perder jajajaja"- se burlo Sanji.

"Lo que tu digas pervertido"- le contesto Zoro adentrándose en la espesa selva.

Mientras todos los demás estaban en la playa, los dos hermanos estaban en una especie de templo con caracteres extraños y dos katanas enterradas con el mango blanco y adornos azules y rojos, con una funda blanca al lado de cada una, pero lo que le resulto mas extraño es que pudieron leer sin problemas los caracteres.

"Habeeerr aquí pone, huntus de mundus murundus prablamnisnoa hir juntus poblomaerrnju demioanfu"- leyó Luffy en ese momento se escucho un ruido entre los arbustos.

"Joder, ¿ahora donde coño estoy?"- pregunto Zoro apareciendo enfrente de los dos hermanos que se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a lo suyo- "¿que hacéis?"

"Leer esto"- dijo Luffy mientras Carmen estaba mirando unos botones muy extraños.

"Esto no se puede leer y estas katanas no se pueden coger"- dijo Zoro después de haber mirado los caracteres y haber intentado coger las katana- "parecen como si..."

"¿Como si... que Zoro?- pregunto Luffy mientras el y Carmen cogían ambas katanas.

"Como si solamente ustedes pudierais leerlo, seguramente vuestra madre pueda, además de que solo ustedes habéis podido sacar las katanas"- respondió Zoro.

"Te equivocas Zorito..."- dijo Carmen llamando la atención de los dos poniéndose a su espalda la katana igual que Luffy- "estos caracteres que tu ves es el idioma de los demonios"

"¿Venga ya?"- pregunto Luffy entusiasmado.

"Si, al menos se leer y he leído esa placa"- dijo Carmen señalando detrás de los dos chicos.

Encima de ellos había una placa con unas extrañas luces fluorescentes con palabras normales que ponía que todos los caracteres del templo eran el idioma de los demonios. Cosa que dejo unas grandes gotas de sudor en la nuca de ambos chicos.

"¿Como es posible que no lo viera?"- pregunto Zoro.

"Ni idea pero aquí pone: no tocar estos botones porque si no habrá problemas en algunos mundos en donde estuvieron los demonios malos y en algunos donde estuvieron los buenos"- tradujo Luffy.

"No hago caso a lo que se me dice, solamente a Nami y a mi madre y a veces a Zoro así que..."- dijo Carmen mientras pulsaba todos los botones menos uno negro.

"El negro es para destruir el mundo"- dijo Luffy asustado mientras Zoro le daba una colleja a Carmen.

"Joder ¿ESO ES UN TORNADO?"- grito Zoro mientras un tornado se dirigia hacia ellos.

"Ups, aquí hay un gran problema..."- dijo Carmen.

"¿Si? ¿Y cual es?"- pregunto irónicamente Zoro mirando como el tornado se acercaba.

"que e pulsado casi todos los botones menos el de destruir el mundo"- dijo esta mirando de nuevo a los botones para averiguar algo- "no te preocupes aquí dice que tenemos que hacer una misión para volver a... ¿nuestro mundo?"- dijo esta extrañada hasta que supo a lo que se refería- "¡CORRED! "

"Vamos Zoro"- dijo Luffy en su modo demonio mientras Zoro se montaba en su espalda y corriendo a toda velocidad junto con Carmen a la playa donde estaban todos.

"Chicos nos tenemos que ir de aquí ¡YA!"- grito Zoro al bajarse de la espalda de Luffy.

"Zoroooo-san~ ~ relajaaateeeee que estas muy tensoooo"- dijo Brook graciosamente desde el agua.

"¿Tenso? Me cago en todo ¡QUE RECOJAIS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!"- grito Zoro mientras veía a lo lejos como el tornado se acercaba rápidamente.

"¿Que es lo que te pasa idiota? Como no te calles aumentare tu deuda"- dijo Nami.

"Pero Nami..."- dijo Luffy mientras la cogía en brazos.

"SU-SUELTAME ID-IDIOTA"- grito toda colorada Nami mientras Luffy la soltaba con cuidado poniéndola de pie.

"¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa Nami?"- pregunto Zoro mientras cogía a Carmen del cuello de la parte trasera de su camisa y la mostraba a todos, incluso los que estaban en el agua que salieron para ver el follón- "Que mi querida hijastra, y no es que me desilusione ni nada por el estilo Robin, casi destruye el mundo y mirad para atrás"

"ME CAGO EN LA GRANDISIMA PUTA ¿POR QUE NO LO DIJIESTE ANTES GILIPOLLAS?"- grito Sam al borde de la histeria pegando un puñetazo a Zoro.

"COÑOOOO QUE E DICHO QUE NOS VAYARAMOS ¿NO?"- grito Zoro.

"Ettttooooo... la culpa mas bien fue tuya Zoro por no evitarlo"- dijo Carmen que se gano un buen bulto en la cabeza por el comentario.

"Grrrrrrrr grrrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrr"- dijeron ambos lobos mirando al tornado.

"¿Quien a echo esto?"- tradujo Choper mientras Zoro y Luffy señalaban a Carmen y esta solo levantaba la mano.

PUM POM- Nami le había dado un par de buenos golpes antes de que el tornado los cogieran.

En otro mundo...

"¿De donde salen estas personas?"- pregunto un chico pelirrosado a una chica rubia.

"No lo se Natsu pero ya llevan una semana aquí los otros se despertaron a los seis días"- dijo la chica.

"Están bien dormidos"- dijo un gato volador.

"¿Eres comestible?"- se escucho una voz detrás de los tres.

"¿Quien eres tu?"- pregunto el chico llamado Natsu.

"¿Yoo?"- pregunto una chica de 6 años sonriendo mientras se señalaba inocentemente el rostro- "soy Carmen encantada _y para colmo me toco la semana en estado de enana_"

"VEN PARA ACA MOCOSA ENDEMONIADA"- grito Nami cuando se despertó asustando a los tres mientras Carmen corría a mas no poder (no estaba corriendo con los poderes de demonio) con Nami pisándole los talones.

"Sucorrooooooo"- dijo de manera cómica Carmen con dos cascadas en los ojos (estilo Novita de Doraemon) cuando Nami la cogió.

PAM POM PUM POM- Nami le estaba dando a Carmen una paliza mientras los otros tres miraban.

"Jajajaja que graciosas son ¿verdad Lucy?"- pregunto Natsu.

"HOLAAAA YO SOY LUFFY"- grito este sonriendo a lo grande.

"No crees que debemos ayudarla"- pregunto el gatito.

"No creo que sea buena idea Happy"- dijo Lucy.

"Colaboro con la chica"- dijo Zoro cuando se despertó junto con los demás- "la pelirroja esa es una bruja usurera, si te pillara no estarás vivo"

PUM POM PAM PUM CRACK- ante ese sonido Nami paro de darle a Carmen contra el suelo y la pared mientras esta se agarraba el hombro derecho.

"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Nami mientras todos se caían de espaldas y Luffy y Natsu se reían.

"S-si es-estoy bi-bien"- dijo entrecortadamente Carmen mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

"SI CASI TE LA CARGAS ¿COMO VA A ESTAR BIEN?"- gritaron todo el mundo.

"TENGOOOOO HAMBREEEEEEEE"- gritaron Luffy y Carmen (que extraordinariamente estaba bien).

"Y YOOOOOOOOOOOO"- se escucho un grito detrás de ellos.

Al mirar para atrás se encontraron con un hombre, una especie de extraterrestre, Chi Chi, un enano con pelo, una chica rubia muy seria junto con una niña pequeña rubia, Gohan, Goten, Videl, a un panky soso y serio (según Franky y Carmen) y a una peliceleste junto con un niño pelimorado.

"Tu no"- susurro Carmen mientras Goten la abrazaba.

"Te eche de menos"- dijo Goten estaba abrazando a Carmen y esta solo pudo suspirar cansada y devolverle el abrazo.

"Ayyyyy el amoooooorrrrrrr"- dijo Videl en tono juguetón.

"¿Cuando os casáis?"- pregunto Carmen señalando a Videl y a Gohan que este ultimo se puso colorado mientras el enano se reía.

"Si ya lo dije yo"- dijo el enano con un sonrisa picara.

"Stuar Little ¿donde esta tu coche descapotable rojo?"- pregunto Carmen haciendo reír a todos menos a la chica rubia seria y a el panky.

"NO SOY STUAR LITTLE"- grito el chico.

"¿Por que no nos los presenta Goten?"- dijo Luffy sonriendo al llegar al lado de Carmen y Goten.

"Mira este es mi papa Goku, este Vegeta,..."- dijo señalando al pankey- "ella es Bulma, ella Nº 18, el Krilin, el es Trunks, el que parece un extraterrestre, sin ofender, es..."

"E.T."- grito Carmen señalándolo.

PUM- Sam le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a Carmen produciéndole una gran protuberancia, mientras a algunos se les caía una gota de sudor por la frente (todos quien la conocía menos Robin y Sam) mientras los demás se reían menos Vegeta, Nº 18 y Picolo.

"No, se llama Picolo"- dijo Goten inocentemente.

"Bueno a los que no me conozcan..."- dijo Carmen sonriendo- "yo soy Carmen y el es Luffy"

"Hola yo soy Trunks"- dijo el chico dándole la mano un poco colorado a Carmen.

"Guerra de amor entre Goten VS Trunks por Carmen"- susurro Videl como un comentalista de lucha libre.

"Vete a tu luna de miel de una buena vez Videl"- le dijo Carmen.

"Que no se te olvide que tiene buen oído"- dijo Gohan un poco sonrojado.

"Y sabe pelear genial"- elogio Goten ganándose un coscorrón de broma por parte de Carmen.

"HEYYYYYY YO SOY NATSU"- grito este mientras todos se le quedaban viendo- "es que me aburría"

"A mi me pasa lo mismo"- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

"Bueno yo soy Lucy, el como ya a gritado es Natsu y este Happy"- dijo Lucy presentándose y de paso a los otros dos que estaban hablando con Luffy, Carmen y Goku sobre comida.

"Perdona a nuestro capitán es un poco... idiota, yo soy Nami y ellos son Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Sam, Kaya, Ussop, Choper, Franky, Brook, Blue y Red"- dijo Nami presentándose ella y a sus nakamas a todos los demás.

"¿Tu eres la novia de Luffy?"- pregunto Videl.

"N-no ¿por que?"- pregunto un poco sonrojada Nami.

"Nada que Carmen se ponía a gritar siempre lo acaramelados que estáis y la buena pareja que hacíais, y es verdad formáis una bonita pareja"- respondió Chi Chi.

"Deberíais saber que esa cría es un demonio"- dijo Franky.

"No, si eso lo sabemos"- dijeron Chi Chi, Videl y Gohan suspirando mientras recordaban como la chica había metido fuego a un árbol que empezó a moverse misteriosamente, y después de intentar apagarlo estampando a Luffy contra el árbol repetidas veces.

"¿Me podríais enseñar vuestras braguitas por favor?"- pidió cortésmente Brook ganadose un buen golpe por parte de Nami.

"Gracias por cuidarlos, sabemos que pueden causar muchos problemas pero en el fondo..."- la frase de Nami se quedo ahí al ver como su capitán con sus nuevos amigos se daban a la fuga para buscar algo de comer mientras Carmen luchaba contra Vegeta por haberse montado encima de el y haberlo molestado- "QUEDAROS QUIETOS AQUÍ Y TU DEJA DE LUCHAR CARMEN"

Al momento de escuchar el grito Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Goku y Carmen estaban enfrente de Nami vestidos de militares haciendo un saludo como si fuera su superior.

"LO SENTIMOS SEÑOR... DIGO SEÑORA"- gritaron los cincos al mismo tiempo un poco acojonados mientras algunos lo veían impresionados.

"¿Señora?"- pregunto Nami siseando peligrosamente.

"¿Abuela?"- pregunto Carmen como si fuera un concurso donde tenias que adivinar la palabra, por la sonrisa de Nami supo que estaban bien muerta- "oh oh"

PUM POM PAM- mientras Nami le daba a Carmen los otros cuatro intentaron escapar al ver esto Nami también empezó a darles a ellos- PUM POM PAM POM PUM PAM PUM POM.

"Mi cabeeeezaaaaaaaa"- dijeron Luffy y Natsu antes de perder la conciencia junto con Carmen, Happy y Goku,

"Te los has cargado"- dijo Lucy asustada mientras se decía lo parecido que tenia con Erza por la violencia.

"No digas tonterías, están bien solamente inconscientes"- dijo Nami quitándole importancia al asunto.

"Sigo teniendo hambre"- se levanto como si nada Luffy.

"Y yo, vamos a un restaurante"- dijo Goku levantándose junto con Natsu y Happy.

"Venga vámonos ya"- dijo Carmen mientras se levantaba.

"No son normales"- dijeron todos al unisono.

"No yo soy un supersayajin"- dijo Goku como si nada.

"Yo puedo controlar el fuego"- dijo Natsu encendiendo una llama.

"Yo soy de goma controlo también el fuego y soy un demonio"- dijo Luffy transformándose en demonio.

"Yo puedo controlar todos los elementos y también soy un demonio"- dijo Carmen también en su modo demonio- "además de saber utilizar el Ki"

"Eso también se yo"- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

"¿Hay algún restaurante cerca?"- pregunto Nami.

"Os podemos llevar al gremio"- dijo Lucy sonriendo a la chica.

Así todos se dirigieron al gremio mientras Natsu y Luffy miraban cuanto ardían, Goku iba hablando con Carmen sobre tipo de luchas y comida, los lobos iban negando con la cabeza, y los demás los veían entre divertido y paranoico ya que mas de una vez Luffy y Natsu casi prenden fuego a los arboles.

_¿Será buena idea llevar a estos dos al gremio?-_ pensaba Lucy mirando a Natsu y Luffy-_ Creo yoo que estos dos van a hacer algo pero la chica esta... Carmen se trae algo entre manos lo veo en su mirada._

_Lucy ya sabe que planeo algo glups-_ pensó Carmen mirándola de reojo.

"Oiii Natsu, ¿sabes que Carmen tiene mi misma edad y que somos hermanos gemelos?"- pregunto Luffy.

"¿ENSERIO?"- preguntaron casi todos menos quien lo sabia.

"Si, es que me comí una fruta extraña y ahora por alguna extraña razón volví a tener 17 años pero una semana al mes vuelvo a estar en miniatura"- dijo Carmen sonriendo como si nada.

"Eres un monstruo, chica"- dijo Vegeta.

"Y tu un desg...ummm ummmmm"- decía Carmen pero Goten y Trunks les taparon la boca.

"Je je... esta bromeando"- dijo Trunks nervioso.

"Aye"- dijo Happy feliz.

"Bah ¿nos vamos o que?"- dijo Carmen después de quitarse a esos dos de encima.

"Pues deverias volver a la normalidad ya que habéis estado una semana hay tirados"- dijo Lucy mientras Carmen volvía a los 17.

TCK- Carmen chasqueo los dedos y llevaba puesto una camiseta roja, una sudadera azul sin mangas, unos pantalones negros piratas y unos deportes blancos.

"Que alegría"- dijo esta para después transformarse en demonio y salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

"Vamos"- dijo Luffy cogiendo a Natsu y Goku mientras hacia lo mismo que Carmen.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento"- dijo Sam mientras los mugiwaras asentían.

BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM

"¿Que a sido eso?"- pregunto asustado Ussop.

"Por aquí cerca hay un lugar donde venden las bombonas"- dijo Lucy mientras los demás tenían encima de sus cabezas una interrogación gigante- "es que se han mezclados unos mundos con otros"

"Ahhhhh, haberlo dicho antes"- dijeron todos mientras se encaminaban hacia donde vendían las bombonas.

En donde venden las bombonas...

"Os habéis pasado un poquito"- dijeron Goku y Carmen comiendo con una montaña de hamburguesas atrás de ellos.

"¿Enserio?"- preguntaron Luffy y Natsu.

"Naaaa"- dijeron ambos mientras los otros dos hacían salchichas en el fuego que se produjo después de la explosión.

CRUCK CRUCK CRUCK CRUCK- se escuchaba el crujir de los nudillos.

"Ya decía yoo..."- se escucharon las voces de Nami y Lucy detrás de Luffy y Natsu.

"No quiero ser ellos"- le dijo Goku a Carmen mientras estos dos miraban como los otros se llevaban la paliza de su vida.

"Yo mucho menos"- dijo esta abriendo otra hamburguesa.

"Auch"- dijo Goten al ver como estaban los dos chicos de machacados.

"Me duele incluso a mi"- dijeron todos menos Robin y Vegeta.

Cuando llegaron al gremio había una mesa con mucha comida pero lo que mas extraño a todos era que estaba intacta, al lado de la mesa un panda con un letrero que ponía `para estómagos fuertes y creo que ni para esos´, un chico con una trenza mientras una chica le pegaba con un mazo gigante, otra sacando fotos, una chica muy tranquila preparando te, un hombre de pelo largo con bigote jugando a cartas y un cerdito con una banda en el cuello amarilla con trozos negros.

"ERES UN INVECIL RANMA"- grito la chica con el mazo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por los reviews y a todas esas personas que siguen este fic. Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo.

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 9

**P.O.V. NORMAL**

"ERES UN INVECIL RANMA"- grito la chica con el mazo.

"Uy probecillo eso si debe doler"- dijo Carmen con cara de dolor mientras Luffy y Goku se abalanzaron hacia la mesa.

"QUE ASCO"- gritaron Goku y Luffy escupiendo la comida, sobra decir que al decir eso todo el mundo que los conocían creían que era el fin del mundo.

"NOS VAMOS A MORIR"- grito Ussop corriendo para todos lados con Choper y Brook.

"Franky mira ese es como tu"- dijo Carmen señalando a un chico desnudo y acercándose a el- "oiii ¿sabes que estas en pelota picada?"

"SUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH"

"AHHHHH OTRA VEZ NOOO"- grito el chico.

"Jajajajaja toma ya cubito de hielo"- dijo Natsu burlándose de el.

"¿Que me has llamado flamita?"- pregunto el chico.

"¿Que pasa aquí Natsu, Gray?"- pregunto una chica con una armadura y una espada.

"OSTIAS QUE PASADA DE ESPADA"- grito Carmen acercándose a la chica.

"Nada Erza, aquí con mi buen amigo Natsu/Gray"- dijeron ambos mientras se abrazaban.

"¿Como cambian de personalidad tan rápido?"- pregunto Kaya.

"Oiii ¿no crees que te lo vas a cargar?"- pregunto Sam a la chica del mazo mientras Erza le daba un golpe a Carmen en la cabeza por intentar quitarle la espada.

"SOCORROOOOOOO"- grito el chico llorando.

"Jajajaja si una inmunda humana como ella me hiciera eso a mi la mataría"- dijo un chico con el pelo blanco y largo, con colmillos y orejas de gato.

"Sientate"- dijo una chica con uniforme haciendo que el chico se caiga.

"Lindo gatitoooo"- dijo Carmen abrazando al chico mientras se veía dos auras oscuras de Goten y Trunks.

"SOY UN DEMONIO NO UN GATO"- grito cosa que nadie le dio importaba y siguieron a lo suyo.

"Estos llegaron aquí como por arte de magia"- dijo la chica de las fotos- "mi nombre es Nabiki Kendo, la del mazo mi hermana pequeña Akane, mi padre el señor Kendo, mi hermana mayor Kasumi, el tío Genma..."

_Que envidia, lo mato...-_ pensaba Goten y Trunks en su modo supersayajin.

"Es un panda ¿como va hacer vuestro tío?"- pregunto Chi Chi mientras Carmen soltaba a Inuyasha y se iba a molestar a Nami y Lucy picándola ya que se había dado cuenta de que la chica escondía algo que ella por supuesto aprovecharía.

"Una maldición, la mascota de mi hermanita P-Chan..."

"¿Cuando este mas grande haremos con el una barbacoa?"- pregunto Luffy ganándose un golpe con el mazo cortesía de Akane.

"Lu ¿no ves que la chica es zoof..."

"Sigues y te mato"- amenazo Akane a Carmen que se quedo callada del miedo, ya que la chica llevaba varios cuchillos y estaba afilando el mas grande.

"Bueno sigo yo, el prometido de Akane, Ranma"- siguió Nabiki como si nunca la hubieran interrumpido.

"Una pregunta Nabiki"- dijo Carmen ganándose la atención de todos los que estaban presentes- "te veo cara de usurera ¿te gusta el dinero?"

"Si"

"Te vas a llevar de perlas con Nami"- dijo Zoro.

"¿Donde esta?"- pregunto Kaya mirando para todos lados.

"Estafando a esos tipos"- señalo Robin a la chica que estaba jugando a cartas y ganándoles todo el dinero.

"¿Y ustedes quienes sois?"- pregunto Carmen señalando al chico demonio y a la chica de uniforme.

"Yo soy Kagome y este demonio de aquí que nos a metido en este lío, es Inuyasha"- dijo Kagome con un poco de enfado.

"No es su culpa, es la de ella"- dijeron todos señalando a Carmen.

"¿No me digas que has estado aquí, Carmen?"- preguntaron varias voces desde detrás de ella.

"Estuve en todos los mundos donde estaban ellos"- dijo la chica girando la cabeza como si fuera una puerta mal engrasada para mirar a las dueñas de las voces cosa que la dejo muerta de miedo al ver la cara de enfado de Nami y Sam, pero para mirar a las demás chicas trago en seco.

PUM POM PAM POM PUM- le pegaba Nami, Sam, Chi Chi, Videl, Akane y Kagome a Carmen.

"ESPERAD, DEJADMELA A MI"- grito Erza deteniendo a todas las chicas.

"Esto me da mala espina"- dijo Carmen cuando estaba de panza en el regazo de la chica y este había sacado su espada- "esto va a doler"

PUM POM PAM POM PUM- le pegaba Erza a Carmen con la espada como su fuera una madre dándole cachetadas en el culo a su hija traviesa.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reían todos los del gremio al ver la escena.

"COMO QUE SOY UN DEMONIO ME LAS VAIS A PAGAR POR REIROS"- grito Carmen mientras la chica paraba de darle y todos la miraban.

"¿Eres un demonio?"- pregunto Inuyasha.

"Si y yo también"- dijo Luffy en su modo demonio.

"Ala ya tenemos dos demonios mas ¿y ahora que?"- dijo Kagome.

"¿Hmmmmm? ¿Comer?"- preguntaron Luffy, Carmen, Goku y Ranma (que se había escabullido cuando Akane empezó a pegarle a Carmen) en una mesa comiendo algo no tóxico.

"Oiii ¿y esas espadas?"- pregunto Goten señalando la espalda de los demonios que estaban tragando sin parar.

"Nos las encontramos"- dijo Luffy a lo que Inuyasha se acerco a ellos y cogió a Luffy y Carmen del cuello de la camisa.

"OIIIII QUE AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO"- gritaron ambos hermanos intentado escabullirse.

"Os voy a enseñar a utilizar esas espadas, son muy poderosas así que hay que entrenar mucho"- dijo Inuyasha pero los hermanos se habían escabullido y empezaron de nuevo a comer, haciendo que al demonio se le saltaran varias venas en la frente.

"¿A que te molesta que no te escuchen?"- pregunto Kagome sonriendo.

"¿QUEREIS DEJAR DE COMER QUE ESAS ESPADAS PUEDEN MATAR A MAS DE 100 PERSONAS CON SOLO UNA ESTOCADA?"- grito Inuyasha haciendo que Nami cogiera a los dos hermanos y los mirara con una mirada que mataría a todos los demonios de todos los mundos.

"Hacerle caso que si no..."- susurro Nami haciendo que los dos hermanos y todos los presentes se abrazaran acojonados por la mirada.

"D-de ac-acuerdo"- dijeron mientras se iban con el demonio.

"BRUJA"- grito Carmen mientras corría.

"Me cago..."- dijo Nami mientras iba a perseguirla pero vio a las demás chicas hablando y riéndose, prefirió ir con ellas a perseguir aquel demonio con forma de chica inocente y buena.

En un campo cerca del gremio...

"Lo primero es sacarla de la funda..."

"..."

"..."

"NO ME MIREIS ASI"- grito Inuyasha- "lo segundo hay que ir con mucho cuidado ya que esas espadas son demoniacas igual que la mía..."

"Te la cambio"- dijo Luffy mientras Inuyasha le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

"No me interrumpas... la mía quizás tenga mas poder porque..."

"Nos da igual el porque, estamos aquí por obligación"- respondió Carmen.

PUM- le dio un fuerte golpe Inuyasha a la chica, mientras preparaba todo para entrenar.

Así siguieron durante todo un mes, donde los tres conocieron a uno de los mas grande demonios, un demonio con el pelo largo y negro, con ojos rojos como la sangre, unas alas negras, y unos cuernos que sobresalían de su frente; que le enseño como transformarse en humo negro y aparecer en otro lado sin complicaciones, a ver si el alma de los demás es buena o mala, a no comerse cosas que no saben lo que es ya que los dos hermanos se tragaron una fruta muy extraña y les salieron colas y orejas de gato e intentar ocultarla ya que si Nami vieron que se metieron en mas líos los castigaría de por vida pero descubrieron que se podían transformar cuando quisieran al igual que en su modo demonio, a transformarse en otras personas (cosa que a Carmen le dio unas cuantas ideas según ella demasiado interesantes), etc. Cuando llegaron al gremio se tiraron a una fuente de comida que tenia preparada Sanji para ellos.

"Te adoro Sanji"- dijo Carmen comiendo al igual que Luffy.

_A ese hay que matarlo también-_ pensaron Goten y Trunks afilando un cuchillo cada uno.

"¿Como a ido?"- pregunto Kagome desayunando tranquilamente junto las demás chicas.

"Bastante bien lo han aprendido todo en un día pero había que entrenar mas pero la chica... es bastante divertida además es, ¿como decirlo?..."

"Contestona, cabrona, peor que un demonio, una hija puta, sin ofender de nuevo Robin, ¿sigo?"- enumero Sam con los dedos de la mano.

_A mi me podrían dejar un poquito tranquila la verdad-_ pensó Robin con una gran gota en la cabeza mientras le sonreía a Sam.

_Como esta el personal-_ pensó el demonio que los acompaño.

"no gracias, pero si todo lo que a dicho ella y traviesa"- dijo Inuyasha- "cuando se cansaba de entrenar corría por todos lados, ¿sabes lo que es detenerla antes de que matara a un demonio que pasaba por allí?"- pregunto mientras las chicas negaban con la cabeza- "yo tampoco porque antes de que llegáramos Luffy y yo el demonio ya estaba decapitado y quemado"

"¿Eso es lo que a hecho la niña?"- pregunto Nami tranquilamente mientras en su cuerpo se veía un aura peligrosisima.

_Joder esta chica en verdad da miedo-_ pensó Inuyasha.

_Pio pio-_ pensó Carmen al ver el aura de Nami.

"Si, lo gracioso fue cuando le quemo a Luffy la ropa y este estaba en bóxer por medio bosque y entrenando como si nada"- dijo el demonio.

"Ya te gustaría ver estado allí ¿a que si Namiiii?"- dijo Carmen que se presento con un humo negro asustando a todos y sonriendo burlonamente mientras el demonio sonreía divertido de como la chica provocaba a los demás.

PUM POM PAM PUM

"Auuuu ¿y eso?"- pregunto Carmen.

"Por decapitar a aquel demonio"- respondió Sam.

"Yo no fui"- respondió esta sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Entonces quien?"- pregunto Luffy que llego al igual que su hermana.

"¿Te acuerdas del demonio ese que quería darle su `merecido´ a Nami?"- pregunto esta mientras las chicas mugiwaras asentían- "Pues ese me lo encontré y vi como lo hacia todo"

"¿Y no lo paraste?"- pregunto Kagome mientras Carmen se encogía de hombros.

"Yo no conocía al otro demonio así que me daba igual, si hubiera sido algunos de mis amigos si"- respondió Carmen muy tranquila.

"¿Para nosotras también lo pararías?"- pregunto Akane mientras la chica sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

"Pero ahora..."- todos se quedaron viendo a Luffy y Carmen por si había pasado algo muy importante- "A COMEEEEER"

"¿Que fue lo que os dije?"- pregunto el demonio en modo de susurro haciendo que todos los presentes se acojonaran menos los hermanos.

"Que no debemos comernos nada sin ver si son venenosas o no, o sin son extrañas o no, como lo que nos paso y nos por eso nos convertimos en gatitos cuando queramos"- recito Luffy como si eso fuera la teoría de un examen y se lo preparo en una hora, cosa que después se le olvidaría, enseñando sus orejas y cola de gato mientras Carmen hacia lo mismo.

"Además Lucifer no me seas aguafiestas y disfruta la vida aunque tengas varios milenios o mas"- dijo Carmen mientras algunos se quedaban con la boca abierta al oír el nombre del demonio (Robin, Erza, y algunos que estaban de paso por la mesa)- "desde que te conocí quise hacerte una pregunta"

"Pues dime"- dijo Lucifer sereno.

"¿Eres un cornudo? ¿Que le hiciste a tu mujer cuando te enteraste que te ponía los cuernos?"

"..."

"..."

"No tengo mujer, así que no soy un cornudo"

"..."

PUM PAM POM

"¿AQUIEN SE LE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO?"- grito Nami mientras Carmen alzaba la mano y era señalada por Luffy, Inuyasha y Lucifer que se lo estaba pasando en bomba con las ocurrencias de la chica.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por los reviews y a todas esas personas que siguen este fic. Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo.

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 10

**P.O.V. NORMAL**

"Jooooooo vuelvo a estar enana menos mal que es el ultimo día... espero ¿desde cuando estoy así?"- dijo Chibi Carmen mientras se paseaba a sus anchas por el gremio.

" Chibi Car, ¿sabes una cosa?"- pregunto Luffy que salio de la nada- "vamos a estar afuera haciendo una hoguera ¿te apuntas?"

"No, tengo que... hacer algunas cosas"- dijo Chibi Carmen sonriendo mientras miraba de un lado a otro sospechosamente.

"Bueno, adiós"- dijo Luffy mientras se iba rápidamente.

"¿Donde estará mi habitación?"- se pregunto Chibi Carmen mientras miraba para todos lados con una bolsa en la mano.

"Oi Carmen ¿que haces?"- pregunto Nami sobresaltando a la chica.

"Busco la habitación"- dijo esta escondiendo la bolsa- "Nami"

"¿Que?"- pregunto la navegante mirándola sospechosamente por lo que le podría decir la chica.

"..."

"¿Me lo vas a decir ya o me vas a tener esperando hasta año nuevo?"

"Cada vez que me ducho y me acuesto para dormir me salen las orejas y cola de gato"- dijo Chibi Carmen haciendo que Nami se caiga de espaldas.

"¿Eso era lo que me querías decir?"- pregunto con una venita en la frente pero al ver la cara de la chica que parecía estar avergonzada con un adorable sonrojo en la cara.

_Jeje me encanta manipular a la gente-_ pensó Carmen mientras tenia una cara muy adorable- "Es que a Luffy no le pasa eso y a mi si"

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE LINDAAAA_- pensó Nami mientras abrazaba a Chibi Carmen.

"Nami estas rara"- dijo Chibi Carmen mientras era abrazada por Nami.

"Te voy a llevar a la habitación y después vamos a bañarnos ¿vale?"- pregunto Nami mientras aflojaba el abrazo.

"Vale"- dijo esta sonriendo.

En la puerta del baño...

"VEN AQUÍ NIÑA ENDIABLADA"- gritaba Nami en toalla ocultando sus atributos detrás de Chibi Carmen que estaba vestida mientras corría por su vida mientras Kagome y Akane también la perseguían e iban igual que Nami.

"LO SIENTO NO SABIA QUE PODIA HACER ESO LO SIENTO DE VERDAD _en verdad no lo siento jijiji_"- gritaba Chibi Carmen que la paró una Chi Chi bastante molesta- "oh oh, en mi lapida podríais poner: Querida por sus amigos y Nakamas, asesinada por las chicas de su tripulación y alguna que otra mas de otros mundos"

"No te iba a matar pero puede que me lo piense alguna vez..."- dijo Nami como pensándoselo mientras a Chibi Carmen se le ponía la cara pálida al escuchar el tono de voz.

PUM POM PAM

"Eso me a dolido chicas"- dijo Chibi Carmen mientras llevaba tres bultos en la cabeza.

"Si para eso te damos para que te duela"- respondió Nami.

"Lo raro es que no a venido Sam"- dijeron Kagome y Akane.

"¿Como que no?"- pregunto Sam detrás de las chicas.

"Misericordia por favor"- rogó Chibi Carmen de rodillas y sudando mucho.

"Y una mierda ¿has visto lo que me has echo?"- pregunto Sam mientras las chicas se retiraban hacia la pared y dejaban ver a una Sam un poco mas colorida y desnuda, y por decir colorida era porque su color de piel ahora era de color azul.

"No es para tanto Pitufina"- dijo Chibi Carmen mientras su hermana desprendía un aura mortal y las demás chicas se tapaban la boca para no reírse- "lo siento mucho Samy"- dijo Chibi Carmen con la cara mas adorable que se podría ver.

"Mierda, para no perdonarla"- susurraron las chicas al ver la cara de la chica.

"No lo haré nunca mas y encima te lo quitare"- dijo la chica mientras ponía cara de cachorrito- "pero no quiero que te enfades conmigo ¿me perdonas?"

"Vale"- respondió Sam- _mierda me a vuelto a liar la niña esta._

_Jeje nadie se puede resistir a esta carita jeje-_ pensó Chibi Carmen sonriendo.

"NOOO"

"SIII"

"¿Que coño?"- pregunto Nami mientras Chibi Carmen chasqueaba los dedos y dejaba normal a Sam pero aun desnuda.

"~~NO SE SI YO TE AMO CON LOCURAAA~~"- grito Chibi Carmen cantando.

"~~O ES QUE SOLAMENTE ME LA PONES DURAAA~~"- le siguió el royo Sam también cantando.

PUM PAM POM PUM PAM POM- ambas hermanas llevaban tres golpes en la cabeza por parte de Kagome, Akane y Chi Chi mientras que a Nami se le formaba una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

_Si después decimos, pero Sam es igual que ella-_ pensó Nami mirando de reojo a las dos hermanas que se encontraban riendo.

"Jajajajajajaja eso fue bueno Sam"- dijo Carmen riéndose a carcajadas.

"Jajajajajaja gracias pero si tu no me la hubieras puesto para que rimara seguramente habría dicho algo sobre practicar sexo jajajajaja"- dijo Sam riéndose.

"Vamos haber de quienes eran los gritos"- dijo Chi Chi mirando a las dos hermanas.

Cuando llegaron a ver a los dueños de los gritos se encontraron con Goten y Trunks peleando en su modo supersayajins, cosa que extraño a todas menos a Chi Chi que los miraba enternecida. Al rato llegaron Bulma y Videl junto con Goku, Gohan y Vegeta que también se extrañaron al verlos pelear.

"Chicos parad ya"- decía Krilin.

"ES MIA"- gritaba Goten.

"NO MIA"- grito Trunks mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara de Goten que se lo esquivo y le lanzo una patada.

"Uff lo arreglare yo"- dijo Chibi Carmen mientras se plantaba en medio- "parad ya chi..."

PUM- Chibi Carmen se estampo contra la pared y la rompió a causa de los golpes de los dos chicos que se llevo ella.

"Oh oh"- dijo Gohan mientras retrocedía varios pasos al igual que Chi Chi y Videl.

"¿Sois los dos gilipollas o que os pasa?"- pregunto Chibi Carmen con los ojos cerrados mientras la cubría un aura amarilla.

"¿Ese no es el Ki?"- pregunto asombrado Goku mientras Gohan quitaba del medio a todas las personas que estaban en medio de la ira de la chica.

"Lo siento Carmen"- decía Goten abrazando a la chica mientras esta estaba cruzada de brazos.

"Es que este decía que tu no podías ser mi novia y si el de él"- dijo Trunks empujando a Goten y abrazando a la chica que seguía con el aura alrededor de ella y aumentaba.

"La chica es bastante fuerte"- susurraron Vegeta y Nº 18 un pocos impresionados por la fuerza de la chica.

"Haber no soy novia de ninguno de los dos, además soy mas mayor que ustedes aparte de ser un demonio"- dijo Chibi Carmen calmándose.

"CHIBI CAR"- grito Luffy corriendo hacia ella.

"¿Que Lu?"- pregunto interesada.

BOOOOM BOOOOM

"SUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"- grito Chibi Carmen desapareciendo en un humo negro.

"Shishishishishishishishishis hi sabia que le gustaría"- dijo Luffy riendo hasta que se fijo en Nami que seguía en toalla.

"¿Q-que miras Luffy?"- pregunto Nami.

"Et dnaufe astuiero Nami"- dijo Luffy mientras Chibi Carmen había regresado de la misma forma en que se fue y se quedaba con la boca abierta y los otros lo miraban extrañado.

"¿Que?"- preguntaron todos.

"HAS DICHO ESO ANTES DE TIEMPO"- grito Chibi Carmen zarandeando a Luffy mientras todos los miraban a ambos extrañados.

"Lo siento se me escapo"- dijo Luffy mas rojo que un tomate maduro.

"¿Que pasa aquí?"- pregunto Inuyasha.

"Luffy le a dicho `eso´ que no debía aun a Nami"- dijo Lucifer que lo había presenciado todo.

"NO JODAS"- grito Inuyasha mientras Carmen y Lucifer asentían- "¿y que te a dicho?"

"Se lo ha dicho en el idioma de los demonios"- dijo Robin sentada en una de las sillas tomando un café mientras leía un libro de mas de 3000 paginas.

"¿Sabes lo que a dicho Robin?"- preguntaron Nami, Chi Chi, Kagome y Akane mientras Inuyasha suspiraba aliviado.

"Si, este libro es para aprender el idioma de los demonios"- dijo Robin haciendo que a Luffy se le ponga la cara pálida al igual que a Carmen, Inuyasha y Zoro que pasaba por allí y sabia de que iba todo aquello.

"¿Yyyy que es lo que a dicho?"- pregunto Sam aun desnuda mientras todos la miraban rojos, otros indiferentes y Sanji que llevaba una bandeja con zumos para las chicas casi se muere.

TKS

"Gracias Luffy"- dijo Sam que se encontraba vestida al igual que las otras chicas menos Nami que seguía en toalla mientras Ussop, Choper y Kaya llegaban hablando y riéndose.

"PERVERTIDOS"- gritaron un grupo de chicas persiguiendo a un panda y un esqueleto.

"Ven aquí viejo depravado y tu también Brook"- dijo Ranma que también perseguía a esos dos y era perseguido por un grupo de chicas bastantes furiosas.

"¿Que es lo que le a dicho Luffy a Nami?"- pregunto Chi Chi interesada igual que las demás mientras pasaba de los chicos que corrían.

"Pues que..."- Robin miro a su hija que estaba haciendo señas para que no diga nada, entonces sonrío de manera diabólica- "veréis es algo que no os lo puedo decir pero..."

_Por favor mama no digas nada-_ le dijo Chibi Carmen mentalmente dejando a Robin un poco extrañada.

_Jeje así que ese era el plan ¿eh?-_ pensó Robin mientras Chibi Carmen negaba con la cabeza.

"No, solamente es que es la verdad"- dijo Luffy mientras las dos lo miraban con reproche por meterse en conversaciones ajenas- "let dnaufe astuiero a Nami desde el primer dia que la vi"

"¿Desde el primer dia que me viste que Luffy?"- pregunto Nami mientras Chibi Carmen había chasqueado los dedos y estaba completamente vestida... si se puede decir así cuando llevas lencería sexy pero al menos le tapaba lo suficiente.

"He encontrado a un demonio en vuestro mundo pero tendremos que ir al pasado"- dijo Lucifer transportando a todos al mundo de los Mugiwaras.

En el mundo de los Mugiwaras...

"Luffy"- susurro muy flojo tan flojo que no se podía oír una Nami mas joven mientras veía como Luffy vencía a Shiki- "gracias"

"Preocupada por tu único y verdadero amor ¿no?"- dijo Chibi Carmen sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿Quien er...?"- preguntaba la joven Nami hasta que apareció el joven Sanji interrumpiéndola.

"Hola bella flor de primavera..."- dijo Sanji mientras cogía la mano de Sam.

"Carmen ¿que haces aquí? ¿Y que te a pasado?"- pregunto el joven Zoro impresionando a todos mientras Nami se desmayaba y Franky la cogía en brazos.

"Hola Zoro joven"- dijo Luffy apareciendo mientras bostezaba.

"Mira Lu ahora te matan"- dijo Chibi Carmen.

"No ahora vence a Shiki y tu no seas mas puñetera"- dijo Nami mientras le daba con el Perfect Clima en la cabeza a Chibi Carmen- "y tu ¿me vas a decir lo que significa o no?"

"Nami si te lo dice puede que el mundo se termine"- dijo Inuyasha mientras Luffy suspiraba aliviado- "es broma pero es que es muy vergonzoso"

"¿No me digas que es `eso´?"- pregunto el joven Zoro mientras Chibi Carmen sonreía.

"Si pero ahora ustedes tres deveis matar al tal Shiki"- dijo Lucifer apareciendo- "por cierto, quiero adoptar a Carmen y Luffy"

"Y una mierda"- dijo Robin haciéndole un gesto a Lucifer con el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

"¿Puedo ser su abuelo adoptivo al menos?"- pregunto mientras Robin se encogía de hombros- "nietos mios matadlo por favor"

"Chicos ¿estáis listos?"- preguntaron varias personas que los jóvenes Mugiwaras no conocían.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM

"Ya"- dijo Luffy mientras Chibi Carmen era abrazada por el joven Luffy.

PUM- caída general.

"¿Como cojones conseguís hacer eso?"- pregunto Kagome.

"Haciéndolo, además que si no lo hacemos no volvemos a nuestra época ni a nuestro mundo si es que ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que desgraciados somos"- dijo Chibi Carmen abrazándose a Luffy mientras ambos lloraban.

"Me voy ya, si queréis quedaros aquí unos días hasta que encuentre otro demonio"- dijo Lucifer a todos.

"Adiós, FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- gritaron los dos Luffy y Chibi Carmen.

"Adiós nietos de mi alma"- dijo Lucifer.

"No tienes alma se la vendiste al diablo"- dijo Luffy.

"Adiós abu"- dijo Chibi Carmen mientras Lucifer se iba- "tu deja de ser gilipollas hace el favor"

"NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS"- grito todo el mundo.

"CAR TENGOOO HAMBREEEEE"- gritaron ambos Luffy.

"Dios matame"- dijo Chibi Carmen pero el gruñido de su estomago la delato- "ups creo que yo también tengo hambre"

"SANJIIII"- grito Sam- "venga a hacer de comer coño que yo también tengo hambre guapo"

"VOY MI AMADA SAM"- dijeron ambos Sanji mientras iban a la cocina.

"Lo raro es que no me a nombrado y menos mal"- dijo Chibi Carmen sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto la joven Nami para encontrarse con dos Choper y a ella un poco mas grande.

"Estas completamente curada joven Nami ya puedes salir"- dijo Choper mientras el joven Choper asentía de acuerdo con su otro yo.

"¿Quieres salir?"- pregunto Nami.

"Ajá"- dijo la joven Nami aun en shock.

"Ahora Luffy te recriminara por haber dejado la banda"- dijo Nami intentando romper el silencio.

"Una pregunta ¿que hacéis aquí si sois del futuro?"- pregunto la joven Nami saliendo por la puerta seguida de Nami.

"Bueno principalmente es por..."

"QUE BIEN QUE YA ESTES BIEN NAMI"- gritaron todo el mundo menos Sam y Luffy mientras una Carmen de 17 años emborrachaba a su hermana.

"YSHOOOOOOO TAMBENNN ME ALSEGROOOOOOOO ECHALEEE PIMIENTOOOO"- grito Sam borracha.

"¿Sam que te pasa?"- pregunto Nami.

"¿No la ves? Esta borracha perdida"- dijo Carmen mientras Nami miraba la botella de ron que la chica problemática llevaba en la mano.

"Si y creo saber de quien es la culpa"

"De ella por beberselo todo por supuesto"- contesto Carmen tirándole la botella al joven Luffy en la cabeza- "dile algo que se a recuperado coño"

"Vale que le digo, ¿que me a decepcionado, que me a hecho sentirme como una mierda por no confiar en mi, que me alegra que me haya puesto por débil, que se puede ir con...?"

PUM

"Yo no he sidoooo"- dijo Luffy levantado las dos manos y tirando por la borda el bate de béisbol- "corre coge el dial y escuchalo, que me salte una parte importante... creo"

"¿Uh?"

"¿NO LO ESCUHASTE ENTERO?"- pregunto a grito la tripulación.

"Ya es que es gilipollas"- respondió Sam menos borracha- "VIVA EL RONNNNNN PERO DE ALCOHOL NO DE HARRY POTTEEEEEEEEER"

"Alcohólica"- dijeron ambos Luffy.

"Todo lo que yo oí fue un mensaje de amor"- dijeron los dos Sanji.

El joven Luffy empezó a escuchar el dial pero la joven Nami intento quitárselo, pronto se unió Ussop cuando vio a Nami intentar lanzarlo por la borda, cuando el dial se callo hacia el agua, Carmen lo cogió y se fue al puesto de vigía para que no se lo quitaran, cuando bajo tiro el dial por la borda.

"Eso es muy vergonzoso"- dijo Carmen sonrojada.

"¿Lo ves?"- dijeron ambas Nami muy sonrojada.

"No, no lo veo ¿donde?"- preguntaron ambos Luffy mientras todos se caían de espaldas.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr"- Red le metió un bocado en el culo a Luffy mientras que Blue al joven Luffy.

"Eso va a dejar marca"- dijo Carmen en su modo de gato- "tengo hambre"

"Linda gatitaaaaaa"- dijo el joven Luffy abrazándola sin dejarla respirar.

"Dios que me ahogo"- dijo Carmen con la cara azul.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrr"- todos miraron al gruñido pensando que eran uno de los dos lobos pero se sorprendieron a encontrar a la joven Nami gruñendo.

"Nami socorroooo"- dijo Carmen llorando.

"LUFFY SUELTA A CARMEN"- grito Nami mientras el joven Luffy la soltaba y esta se escondía detrás de Nami.

"Gracias bru... guapetona"- dijo Chibi Carmen intentando arreglar el error.

PUM

"Por decirme bruja"

"No lo termino de decir"- dijo el joven Luffy mientras el otro estaba en su modo gato y paseaba por la barandilla tranquilamente.

"Ahora que me lo pregunto ¿que es la menstruación?"- pregunto Luffy mientras el joven Luffy ponía atención.

"Eh..."- dijeron todas las personas del barco.

"Carmen explicaselo tu"- dijo Nami.

"Que se lo explique la joven Nami"- dijo Carmen.

"Pues que se lo explique Robin"- dijo la joven Nami pero al mirar a donde estaba las dos Robin anteriormente no se las encontró ni siquiera a los dos Zoro.

En la despensa dentro de dos barriles...

"Estamos un poco apretados espadachín-san"- dijo la joven Robin al joven Zoro mientras abrían la tapadera del barril.

"Al menos nos libramos de la pregunta"- dijo Zoro mientras Robin asentía.

"En eso tienes razón segundo espadachín-san"- dijo la joven Robin-"aprovechemos el poco espacio que hay ¿no?"

"Por supuesto"- dijeron los dos Zoro metiéndose de nuevo en los barriles con las dos Robin.

Después de media hora en la cubierta...

"Sam ¿nos lo explicas tu?"- preguntaron ambos Luffy.

"Oksshhh, sangrashh por el coño"- dijo Sam con signos de seguir borracha- "y a veces te mata el dolorshh"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- gritaron ambos Luffy tapándose las orejas y corriendo en círculos junto con los dos Ussop, Natsu y Goku.

"Ay mi madre"- dijo Carmen dándose cabezazos en el mástil.

"Sigue sigue que te lo vas a cargar"- dijo Nami preparando los puños.

PUM POM PAM PUM POM PAM POM PAM PUM POM- Sam estaba tirada inconsciente en el suelo junto con Carmen, los dos Luffy, los dos Ussop, Natsu y Goku.

"¿Que a pasado?"- preguntaron las dos Robin llegando de la despensa.

"Sam que le a dicho lo que es la menstruación a lo bruto"- dijo Lucy.

"Cojonudo"- dijo Inuyasha ganándose un golpe por Kagome.

"Jajajaja idiota"- dijo Ranma ganándose un golpe con el mazo por parte de Akane.

"¿Por que le has dado a Carmen si no a echo nada?"- pregunto la joven Nami.

"Ups, costumbre"- dijo Nami guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

"Chicos la misión a terminado"- dijo Lucifer mientras observaba a las personas inconscientes en el suelo- "¿otra vez la han liado?"

"Si"- respondieron todos.

"Bueno os llevare a vuestros mundos"- dijo Lucifer transportando a todos a sus despectivos mundos.

Dos años después en la isla Shaboady se encontraba una chica pelinaranja con un chico de nariz larga en un tipo de bicicleta extraña.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- se escucho dos gritos del cielo cayendo en una de las tejas de las casas y arrastrándose hasta el suelo.

"¿OTRA VEZ?"- gritaron Ussop y Nami en el suelo al ver a sus otros yo.

"¿Que demonios?"- preguntaron los otros dos.

"Haber a ti te voy a llamar Ussop 2 que si no me equivoco"- dijo la Nami del pasado- "vamos al barco"

"Que se pongan algo para diferenciarlos"- dijo la Nami del futuro al encontrarse con dos Choper y llegar al barco.

"Tienes razón"- dijeron ambos Ussop.

"~~Uhhhhh~~ ¿Quien vive en la piña debajo del mar?~~"- se escucho cuatro voces que reconocieron los del futuro que estaban horrorizados- "~~¡BOB ESPONJA! Su cuerpo amarillo absorbe sin mas~~ ¡BOB ESPONJA! ~~El mejor amigo que puedas tener~~"

"Anda pero si es Nami y Pinocho"- dijo Sam del futuro con la gorra de Carmen sonriendo acompañada de Kaya su yo del pasado y dos Carmen, la del futuro con un sombrero de paja mientras la del pasado se quedaba mirándola rara.

"¿Quienes son?"- pregunto Carmen del pasado.

"Pues mira la pelirroja es la navegante que se quiere tirar a Luffy triqui traca tu ya me entiendes y el gemelo de Pinocho es el francotirador que hice que se casara con la rubia"- dijo Carmen del futuro mientras la del pasado sonreía diabólicamente.

"DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS"- gritaron las dos Nami coloradas y los dos Ussop.

"Cuando el río suena es porque ag..."- Carmen del pasado se quedo callada al ver la cara diabólica de las dos chicas y se escondió detrás de las dos Sam- "que miedooo"

"MAMAAAAAAA QUE NAMI ME VA A INTENTAR MATAR... ¡OTRA VEZ!"- grito Carmen del futuro mientras era perseguida por las dos Nami.

"Ocho Fleurs"- se escucho mientras las dos Nami estaban agarradas por cuatros brazos.

"¿Robin que haces?"- pregunto Nami del pasado, a las otras dos Robin.

"Robin dejame que mate a esa hija tuya que es el mismísimo demonio"- gruñía la Nami del futuro.

"Nos vamos, adiós"- dijeron Sam y Carmen del pasado- "CUÑADAAAA"- grito la Carmen del pasado corriendo junto con Sam.

"Adiós"- dijo Carmen mientras se escondía detrás de Robin del futuro.

"Vamos a ver `eso´"- le dijo el Brook del pasado al Brook del futuro quien asintió y lo siguió a dentro del camarote de los chicos.

"HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA"- esos dos gritos y los dos aullidos de lobo hicieron que mirasen hacia uno de los arboles ardiendo.

"¿Que coño?"- se preguntaron todos al ver el árbol en llamas.

"Culpa nuestra"- dijo Luffy del futuro muy tranquilo abrazando a Nami del futuro.

"Luffy, ahí esta la puta de Hamaca"- dijo Carmen con un aura negra sacando la espada- "quedarse aquí que la decapito en un momento"

"TU ESTATE QUIETA"- grito Nami del futuro propinandole un fuerte golpe en la cara- "¿no te basta con la viagra y el conjuro de lujuria que lanzaste en el gremio mientras estábamos de compras?"

"Vengaaa yaaaa si fue muy divertido"- dijo Carmen restándole importancia con la mano- "no veas lo que corría Luffy para que las chicas no lo violaran, lo mejor fue cuando montaron todos una orgía y Luffy se tapaba los ojos como un niño pequeño ¿quieres una copia del vídeo que hice?"

"¡Eso es verdad! Yo me metí en la orgía"- dijo Sam colocándose la gorra bien mientras ponía la señal de victoria.

"Si que suerte"- dijo Kaya rodando los ojos.

"Uyyyy problemas en el paraíso"- susurro Carmen.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Que problema tiene Kaya? ¿Podrán solucionarlo nuestros queridos amigos sin que la hermana de Luffy se entere lo que es muy difícil ya que lee la mente? ¿Por que han vuelto al pasado? ¿Por que tiene Carmen un vídeo de la orgía? ¿Lo verán entre todos? ¿Que es `eso´ que esconden los dos Brooks? ¿De donde saco Carmen el sombrero de paja? Lo averiguareis en el siguiente capitulo de ¿Carmen? la hermana de Luffy.


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por los reviews y a todas esas personas que siguen este fic. Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo.

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 11

**P.O.V. NORMAL**

Había pasado uso minutos antes de empezar a sumergirse en ese momento Carmen desapareció en un humo negro y regreso al instante con una bolsa llena de cosas.

"¿Que llevas ahí?"- pregunto Nami del pasado.

"Pues chocolate, café, bombones, una botella de ron, condones, galletas oreo, chips ha-hoy, lubricante, patatas fritas, una pelí porno, una caja de palomitas, un pollo asado..."

"Espera... ¿que has dicho?"- pregunto la Nami del pasado que estaba junto a su otro yo y se había enterado de lo que había comprado o robado.

"Un pollo asado"- dijo Carmen.

"Eso no, mucho antes"- dijo Kaya un poco alarmada por lo que había dicho la chica.

"¿Una botella de ron?"- al ver que las otras negaba siguió intentado adivinar- "¿las galletas oreo? ¿los condones? ¿las patatas fritas?"

"¿Has comprado condones?"- pregunto Luffy del pasado extrañado- "¿Eso que es?"

"Ni puta idea"- dijo el Luffy del futuro ganándose un golpe por parte de Nami del futuro- "lo siento"

"Si condones, lubricante, una película porno... y lo demás pero no es comprado, si quieres te lo puedes quedar Nami menos el pollo, y me lo dio una vieja por ayudarla con las bolsas, venia con muchas cosas _si cuentas que esto lo robe de una tienda_"

"BIEN HAS APRENDIDO A AYUDAR, MUY BIEN"- grito Nami del futuro mientras le daba un trozo de pastel.

"Gracias"- dijo Carmen mientras se comía el pastel de un bocado y tiraba el plato por la borda como si fuera un frisby y dándole en la cabeza a Hancock.

"¿A que te sientes bien después de ayudar?"- pregunto Kaya mientras el barco estaba ya sumergido.

"Claro eso fue después de que la vieja se montara en una bicicleta que llevaba y la empujara yo por un precipicio"- dijo Carmen muy natural mientras la Nami del futuro miraba a Robin del futuro.

"~~~Piiiican piiiican los mosquitooos, con un graaan disimulooo, unos pican en la cara y otros pican en el cuuuu...ando era pequeñitooo me mandaron a la miliii como no sabia cocinar me mandaron a la miiii...hermanita la pequeña se a casado con un curaaa como no tenía nombre le pusimos hijo de puuuu...blicarón en la tele que una vieja en bicicleta se a caído por un barrancooo y se le vieron todas las teeee...lo digo, te lo digo, te lo digo muy enseriooo no te cases con mi hija que te va a cortar el pii...can piiican los mosquitos...~~~"- cantaban los dos Luffys muy feliz hasta que recibieron un golpe de parte de Nami.

"¿Algo que decir Carmen?"- pregunto Nami del pasado.

"Ni pio"- dijo Carmen sonriendo.

"Así me gusta"- dijo Nami del futuro dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza- "Franky vamos a probarlo"

"Si"- dijo Franky del futuro sacando un aparato pequeño- "es el SUPER reproductor Franky todas la música que tu quieras poner aquí y no malgasta espacio"

"Y esos cascos ¿para que son?"- preguntaron los dos Choper.

"Para que Carmen escuche música y no destroce nada"- dijo Nami del futuro sonriendo con superioridad.

"¿Por que piensas eso?"- preguntaron Robin del futuro y Sam que habían estado calladas mientras los dos Ussops, los dos Chopers y el Luffy del pasado jugaban al escondite con los dos lobos mientras el Luffy del futuro no se separaba de Nami del futuro.

"Porque la música calma a las fieras"- dijo Nami del futuro señalando a Carmen sentada en la cubierta escuchando música y muy tranquila.

"¡JODER!"- gritaron todos al ver a la chica que se había quedado medio dormida.

"¿Lo veis?"- pregunto Nami F (FUTURO).

"Lo único que veo es tu culo, Nami"- dijo Luffy F muy tranquilo.

"¿QUE?"- gritaron todos menos las dos Robins que se reían, Carmen que sonreía picara al bajar el volumen de la música y el otro Luffy.

"Tiene razón, tienes un culo estupendo"- dijo el Luffy P (PASADO).

"¿Pero ustedes que me miráis?"- preguntaron las dos Namis al ver como toda la tripulación estaban intentado verle el culo.

"Lo guapa que eres"- respondieron los dos Luffys.

"Amor amor"- dijo Carmen que se había quitado los cascos y había escuchado todo mientras las dos Namis se sonrojaban mucho.

_Chicos... tres, dos, uno... ya- _dijo Carmen metiéndose en la mente de todos los mugiwaras del futuro.

"QUE SE BESEN, QUE SE BESEN, QUE SE BESEN"- gritaban todos.

"QUE SE MORREEN, QUE SE MORREEN"- gritaban Carmen y Sam dando palmadas.

"Yoooo... voy a estudiar"- dijeron los dos Luffys muy colorados mientras se intentaban ir de allí.

"No, de eso nada, queremos beso, así que andando cobarde"- dijo Carmen que se había puesto en su modo demonio y los había alcanzado.

_Maldita sea... ojala me besara-_ pensó Nami P lo que no sabía es que Carmen había escuchado ese pensamiento.

"NO SOY UN COBARDE"- grito Luffy P.

"Es verdad, solo una gallinita kikiriki kikiriki_"- _dijo Carmen disfrazada de gallina y dando vueltas.

"Te vas a enterar"- dijeron ambos Luffys mientras se dirigían a las Namis, cada uno la de su tiempo, y la besaba de improviso.

"Ahora uno con lengua"- dijo Carmen mientras los dos Luffys seguían besando a las dos Namis, que le respondían gustosas al beso- "ya mismo se montan aquí estos su propia pelí porno"

"Pues si"- respondieron todos.

"Me voy a buscar a los dos Brooks"- dijo Carmen mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta donde estaban los dos Brooks.

Diez minutos después...

Y allí estaban todos mirando como Carmen, el diablo que aun no podían controlar, según Nami; estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y una mirada sorprendida. ¿La razón? Simplemente que desde que fue a avisar a los dos Brooks al cuarto llego así al salir.

¿Que fue lo que paso realmente allí para que esa chica que siempre estaba metiendo las narices donde no la llamaban y siempre conseguía lo que quería se quedara en ese estado?

PUM- la puerta se abrió con un sonoro portazo.

Ahora todos se quedaron igual que Carmen por lo que vieron todos menos los dos Luffys y las dos Robins. Ahí estaban los dos Brooks calaveriacamente como siempre con un pequeño detalle, no llevaban su ropa habitual, el Brook del futuro llevaba un mini-vestido azul sin mangas mientras que el del pasado uno muy parecido pero en rojo sin olvidar el pequeño detalle de que ambos llevaban unas pelucas rubias hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos tacones a juego con el vestido.

"¿Cual nos hace parecer mas gordo? Y por cierto... ¿cual de estos preferís? "- preguntaron ambos Brooks haciendo algunas poses mientras los demás procesaban la situación.

"NOOOOOO LOS MALDITOS OKAMAS ME PERSIGUEN"- gritaron los dos Sanji mientras Carmen ya fuera del shock de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y sacaba una foto que se la dio a los dos Zoro para que la vieran.

"JAJAJAJAJA BONITO VESTIDO LLEVABAS"- gritaron ambos Zoros mientras estaban rodando por el suelo y dejaban caer la foto que la cogió Nami P y empezó igual que Zoro hasta que todo el mundo la vio.

"Te sentaba muy bien Sanji"- dijeron las dos Robins.

"Uno azul te pegaría mas con tus ojos"- dijo Sam uniéndose a las burlas.

"No, el blanco"- dijo Kaya que estaba sentada en el suelo.

"Ya que estamos... EL ROJO"- gritaron los dos Luffys y Carmen.

"JAJAJAJAJA"- reían las dos tripulaciones.

"Joder que asco dos esqueletos vestidos de... ¿chica?"- pregunto Inuyasha.

"Hola"- dijeron todos los que conocían a los dos presentes- "¿que hacéis aquí?"

"¿No me digáis que no os habéis dado cuenta que el futuro esta destruido?"- dijo Kagome dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"Y todo es culpa de cierta persona que se escapo y pulso el botón negro de los cojones"- dijo Inuyasha, inmediatamente todos miraban hacia Carmen.

"¿Que? Yo no fui"- dijo Carmen muy tranquila.

"¿Segurooooo?"- pregunto Nami F acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

"De verdad Nami"- dijo Carmen y Nami pudo ver que en ese momento ella no mentía.

"Te creo"- dijo Nami F sorprendiendo a todos.

"Pues yo tampoco fui"- dijo Luffy F extrañado- "Car ¿no será la chica peliverde que era un demonio con la que te metiste?"

"Pues no se la verdad"- dijo Carmen pensándolo.

"La verdad es una broma que se a inventado Inuyasha desde que esta juntándose con malas influencias es muy bromista"- dijo Kagome señalando al decir malas influencias a Carmen.

"Ufff ya lo arreglaremos en otro momento"- dijo Inuyasha observando los peces junto con los dos Luffys, los dos Zoros, los dos Ussops, los dos Chopers y Carmen.

"La madre que los trajo a todos"- dijo Robin P, ganándose una colleja de su yo del futuro.

"Que Luffy y Carmen son nuestros hijos"- dijo muy tranquila dejando a la tripulación del pasado en shock.

"Ser gemela de un idiota como Luffy cuesta mucho"- dijo Carmen tranquilamente en su modo gato y enredada en lana.

"Toma"- dijo Nami F lanzando otro ovillo de lana para que la chica jugase.

"¿Gemelos?"- pregunto Nami P- "osea que la chica es muy puñetera"

"Ni que lo digas, mas que la marimacho esta"- dijo Ranma.

"¿A quien llamas marimacho? Guapetona"- dijo Akane divertida.

"No preguntare que hacéis aquí pero, ¿podríais decirle que no se convierta en panda cuando esta Carmen cerca?"- pregunto Nami F mientras señalaba a una Carmen en su modo demonio con una gran olla y adentro de esta al panda.

"Tranquila se volverá humano"- respondió Nabiki después de hacer algunas fotos.

"Pues me lo como crudo que también es muy sano"- dijo Carmen tranquilamente.

"CARMEN TE ECHABAMOS DE MENOS"- gritaron Goten y Trunks.

"¿Uh? Ah... PUES YO NO"- grito Carmen escondiéndose en su camarote.

"Vamos al acuario"- dijeron todos los chicos de las dos tripulaciones mientras los otros los seguían.

"Hola Chi Chi"- dijo Sam relajada.

"OSTIAS"- se escucho el grito de todos los chicos.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

"Esa niña es un demonio"- dijeron todas pensando en lo que probablemente Carmen había echo.

"Vamos a ver lo que ya a echo"- dijo Lucy dirigiéndose hacia el acuario.

Al entrar todas las chicas se dieron cuenta de la pantalla plana de setenta pulgadas que había instalado Carmen en un minuto.

"Sentarse por favor chicas"- dijo Carmen con una gran sonrisa- "no apto para menores de trece años, así que ustedes dos a dormir"- dijo mientras le daba un golpe a Goten y Trunks que lo dejaban inconscientes.

"Vamos a ver una pelí BIEN"- gritaron Goku, Natsu y Los dos Luffy.

"Bien que empieza..."

**HOLAAAA... bueno ustedes ya me conocéis yo soy Monkey D. Carmen también conocida como Ángel Diablo, pues bueno este vídeo esta echo en otro mundo mezclado con otros por mi culpa...- decía una Carmen de 17 años con unos pantalones que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, blancos, una camisa negra con corbata blanca y una camisa antigua de Luffy sin mangas blancas a modo de chaqueta al lado de ella un clon de Carmen pero con los pantalones, la corbata y la camisa a modo de chaqueta negra y la camisa blanca.**

**SIIII Y YO SOY UN CLON Y ESTOY ECHA DE AGUA- dijo la de negro gritando muy feliz.**

**Tiene defectos igual que Luffy, pero bueno estamos aquí porque se me a ocurrido una idea...- dijo la verdadera Carmen sonriendo peligrosamente- le pedí a Choper que creara viagra- al momento todos miraban a Carmen y Choper- pobre lo amenace de comérmelo, y Lucifer que demonio mas enrollado me a dejado un libro de conjuros de demonio, lo perdió porque ese ahora es mio wuajajajaja, Nami sientete orgullosa jeje...**

**Te vas del tema principal- dijo el clon.**

**Gracias, lo que iba, me apartare un poco pero cuidado que...**

**SOCORROOOOOOO, AYUDAAAAAAAAAA- en el vídeo se vio por detrás de Carmen a un Luffy corriendo desenfrenadamente mientras unas locas le intentaban quitar la ropa.**

**Pobre no se acuerda de que puede volar- dijo Carmen negando con la cabeza.**

**Yo creo que piensa que prefiere que Nami le quite la ropa- dijo el clon sonriendo mientras a la verdadera se le formaba una sonrisa picara.**

**Y hacerle una foto para que Hancock se muera.**

**Siiii- dijo muy entusiasmada el clon- y bailaremos sobre su tumba.**

**Eres la ostias.**

**Soy tu- dijo el clon extrañado.**

**Osea que soy la ostias- dijo Carmen chocándola contra el clon.**

**AYUDAME CAR- grito Luffy abrazándose a Carmen.**

**Eres un demonio vuela gilipollas- dijo el clon dándole una patada en el culo.**

**Ey mira es Sam y ha formado una orgía... snif estoy orgullosa de ella, si Nami se entera que e sido yo la que a montado este pollo me va a convertir en el mascarón del Sunny- se escucho la voz de Carmen mientras se veía algunas imágenes no aptas en la pantalla.**

**Oiii ¿crees que a Lucy le guste Natsu?- pregunto el clon.**

**Que si creo dices, no estoy súper segura lo bueno que tiene de leer la mente y que nada mas de las chicas se haya enterado Robin- Nami F miro a Carmen con una ceja levantada mientras esta sonreía nerviosamente- que porno.**

**Oii ¿esa no es Nabiki?- pregunto el clon mientras apuntaba a Nabiki.**

**Esto queda para la historia- dijo Carmen sonriendo.**

**¡OSTIAS LA PUTA!- grito el clon señalando a una Akane y Ranma un `poco´ liados.**

"Eso no lo recuerdo"- dijo Akane mientras en el vídeo se veía a ella y Ranma dándose el lote.

**GIRA HACIA ALLI POR FAVOR- grito Carmen señalando rápidamente en una esquina- Están todo el día en el barco dale que te pego y aun así aquí siguen- una imagen de una medio desnuda Robin y un medio desnudo Zoro apareció en pantalla.**

**PERO MIRA UN MOMENTO... ¡ERGRA!- grito el clon girando la cámara rápidamente mientras se veía a una Erza `hablando´ con Gray- uy ese beso es con lengua.**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

**Culpa mía- dijo Carmen- el conjuro ya mismo va a dejar de hacer efecto.**

**Joooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Pues si joooooooo- dijo Carmen con un puchero.**

**CARMEN- grito una Nami muy enfadada- ¿QUE COÑO HAS ECHO?**

**NAMIIIIIIII CUIDADOOOOOO- grito un Luffy que caía en picado.**

**Ala- dijo Nami dándole una patada en la cabeza a Luffy y enviándolo contra la pared mientras las demás chicas aplaudían.**

**Mira Nami allí están chingando- dijo Carmen señalando a Sanji y una chica extraña- allí hay una orgía ¿cual prefieres? Claro lo de chingando con Luffy ehh...**

**CRUCK CRUCK**

**Pio Pio- dijo Carmen antes de que en el vídeo se viera escenas demasiado violentas.**

"Eso duele"- dijeron todos viendo la parte donde Nami le daba una paliza a Carmen.

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por los reviews y a todas esas personas que siguen este fic. Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo.

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 12

**P.O.V. NORMAL**

Mientras todos miraban en la pantalla a Carmen tirada en el suelo llena de moretones y con la ropa desgarrada, el clon de Carmen se enfoco la cámara.

**Hmmm tenemos unas complicaciones técnicas, por favor esperen sentados... tskkk tskkk... oh oh se nos va la conexión- dijo el clon dejando sin querer la cámara encendida y corriendo a darle varias ostias a la verdadera para que despertara.**

**¿Que paso?- dijo una Carmen adormilada y adolorida- ¿por que me duele todo el cuerpo?**

**Nami te a metido la paliza de tu vida.**

**Y ahora nos toca a nosotros- las dos miraron a todas las personas desnudas menos un Ranma con un chichón enorme en la cabeza y una Akane súper colorada de lo enfadada que estaba- unas últimas palabras...**

**Mi mi- dijo Carmen imitando al correcaminos al igual que el clon y corriendo mientras las personas las seguían.**

**¿Hmmm? Me suena de algo pero no se que es- dijo Luffy comiendo un paquete de palomitas junto a Inuyasha y Lucifer.**

**¿Cuando las tías buenorras te perseguían?- pregunto Lucifer.**

**¿O las que iban en pelotas picadas?- pregunto Inuyasha- mira que venderte a esas locas...**

**pero buenorras- dijo Lucifer.**

**No entiendo- dijo Luffy.**

**Da igual, no nos entienda que si no será peor- dijo Inuyasha- para nosotros- susurró inaudiblemente.**

**Te e escuchado- dijo Luffy mientras Inuyasha se le quedaba viendo impresionado al igual que Lucifer- chicos... soy un demonio no me digáis que se os a olvidado.**

**No... bueno si- dijo honestamente Inuyasha.**

"¿Que chicas, Luffy?"- pregunto Nami visiblemente enojada.

"Pues a las que lo vendí"- dijo Carmen ganándose una doble mirada asesina.

**Mira a Carmen- dijo Inuyasha.**

**¿Cojo la cámara?- pregunto Luffy.**

**Tranquilo ya la cojo yo- dijo otro clon de Carmen pero con la ropa igual que el otro clon pero con la camisa roja- disfrutad del espectáculo.**

**Ok- dijeron Luffy y Lucifer extrañados, miraron para donde estaba la chica y no pudieron evitar la sonrisa. La chica estaba haciendo una gran fila mientras bailaban la conga.**

**~~ NO CONSIGUES NADA CON UNA ENSALADA~~ NO CONSIGUES NADA CON UNA ENSALADA**

**Me apunto ¿os veneis?- dijo Luffy.**

**Soy el mayor demonio del mundo ¿crees que me voy a rebajar a hacer eso?- pregunto arrogantemente Lucifer- pues...si me rebajo a eso y más.**

**Entonces ¿para que lo dices?- pregunto Inuyasha.**

**Porque así soy mas chulo- dijo Lucifer.**

**PUM**

**No me seas anticuado viejo eso ya no se dice- dijo Luffy después de haberle dado una colleja a Lucifer.**

**En eso tiene razón- le dio la razón Inuyasha.**

**~~SARANDONGA NOS VAMOS A COMER~~ UN ARROZ CON BACALAO~~CUCHIBIRI CUCHIBIRI~~- los tres miraron hacia donde venia la voz y vieron a Carmen con una gran olla haciendo arroz junto con Sanji mientras todos esperaban ansiosos.**

**Tu hermana esta loca- dijo Inuyasha.**

**Si pero la maldad la lleva dentro al igual que el- dijo Lucifer señalando a Luffy.**

**Si el gran demonio Lucifer- dijo con burla Carmen apareciendo- que bien que te gusta abrazarte a tu mantita de los Babys Lunny Toons.**

**Jajajajajaja que bueno- dijeron Inuyasha y Luffy tirados en el suelo riéndose.**

**No si es verdad cada vez que ve una película de miedo por la noche no duerme si no es con la mantita- dijo Carmen sonriendo.**

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reían todos arrastrados en el suelo del acuario.

"Jajajajaja que bueno Carmen jajajajaja"- reía Sam sin parar.

"Era la verdad"- dijo Carmen con una carita angelical.

**¡TU! ¡NIÑA ENDIABLADA!- grito alguien.**

**Te llaman Car- dijo Luffy atento.**

**¿Que demonios?- pregunto Carmen pero al momento estaba en el regazo de Erza- oh oh.**

**PUM POM PUM- Erza le estaba dando con la espada en el culo a la chica que tenia una cara de ¿que coño pasa aquí?**

**Ejem ejem, la transmisión se va a cortar por debido a por unos problemas de espadas- dijo el clon mientras Luffy saludaba a la cámara y se cortaba.**

"¿Enserio hizo todo eso?"- pregunto Nami P impresionada.

"Eso no es ni la mitad de lo que hizo"- dijo Nami F tocándose la frente y negando con la cabeza.

"Lo mejor fue cuando Luffy estaba en calzoncillos y tu te lo comías con la mirada ¿no Nami?"- pregunto divertido Sanji F.

"Vale ¿a ti que coño te pasa?"- pregunto Carmen mientras todos asentían- "¿no se suponía que estabas enamorado de Nami?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"- dijeron los dos lobos.

"¿Ustedes de donde salís?"- pregunto Sam.

"Dicen que Sam se la pone mas recta que un árbol a Sanji"- dijeron los dos Choper.

"No lo entiendo"- dijeron todos menos las dos Robins y las dos Namis.

"Pues que se la pone tiesa"- dijeron las dos Robins en coro sonriendo pervertidamente.

"¡NO JODAS!"- gritaron todos menos Sanji F.

"Pues yo no lo entiendo"- dijeron los dos Luffys.

"Vale después los chicos mas `INOCENTES´ y Carmen que vayan a cubierta"- dijo Robin F sonriendo.

"Y Sam que tampoco lo entiende"- dijo Nami F, al momento todos miraron a la cara de Sam, una ceja levantada, la mirada en el techo y la cara roja de pensar.

"Tampoco lo entiendo"- dijo Sam después de varios minutos.

"Pues tu también y Carmen ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?"- pregunto Robin P.

"YEAHH"- grito Carmen muy sonriente- "todo listo"

"Cada dia eres mas rápida Car"- dijo Luffy- "¿pero que es lo que tenias que hacer?"

"Nada que te importe Luffy"- dijo Carmen dándole una colleja a su hermano- "eso por cotilla"

Todos iban a salir del acuario, pero de pronto la pantalla negra del televisor se enciende.

**¿Que pasa pichaaa?- dijo una chibi Carmen en su modo gato- bueno e empezado otro vídeo para que veáis como e dejado a mi hermana la pitufina jajaja, si alguna vez alguien ve esto que sepa que me olvidare de todo...**

**Chibi Car ¿que haces?- dijo un Luffy en su modo demonio.**

**Un vídeo.**

**¿Que pasaaaaaaaaaa?- dijo Luffy a la cámara sacando la lengua en su modo normal.**

**No me seas guarro Luffy, guarda la lengua para otras cosas... que comentario mas porno.**

**¿Para chupar carne?- pregunto Luffy.**

**Pues por supuesto que no, ¿tu ves normal que alguien chupe la carne? **

**Tu estas chupando un muslo de pollo- observó Luffy.**

**Pero yo soy yo y tu eres tu Luffy.**

**En eso tienes razón, ¿vienes a hacer una fogata afuera?- pregunto Luffy.**

**Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Carmen sonriendo ampliamente.**

**Bueno, pues adiós- dijo Luffy cuando una nube negra lo envolvía- y no hagas nada que no sea raro como la otra vez.**

**Ok adiós- dijo Carmen- ummm ¿donde estará la habitación?**

**¿Que haces por aquí Carmen?- se escucho una voz detrás de la chica.**

**[Y ahora llega nuestra querida amiga Nami]- dijo Carmen mientras su alrededor estaba gris y el tiempo parado **([tiempo parado y alrededor gris])**- [mola ser un demonio.]**

**Pues nada buscando la habitación- dijo Carmen guardando algo detrás suya- [y ahora sospechara de algo que por supuesto me dará mucho gusto hacer jijiji nada malo... creo] **

**Bueno, de acuerdo- dijo Nami mirándola extrañada.**

**[¿Que os dije? Si yo me tengo que meter a adivina]- dijo Carmen con un turbante.**

"¿Que coño significa esto Carmen?"- pregunto Sam.

"Ni idea lo juro"- dijo Carmen pensando en algo- "aunque ese momento creo que es lo de la pitufina"

**[Niños no hagáis eso en casa]- dijo Carmen con unas gafas y un libro en la mano- [lo único que os traerá son problemas... y unas cuantas risas]**

**VUELVE AQUÍ NIÑA ENDIABLADA- grito una Nami en toalla.**

**LO SIENTO DE VERDAD NO SABÍA QUE PODÍA HACER ESO- grito Carmen- [la verdad no lo siento pero si pones cara de buena y una mirada de corderito, seguramente no te maten jeje]**

CRUCK CRUCK

"Uy mira que tarde es, mejor me voy a la ca..."

PUM POM PAM PUM POM PAM PUM POM PAM- Akane, Kagome, Sam, Chi Chi y Nami F se encontraban pegándole a Carmen.

"Mira que eso debe de doler"- dijo Luffy F con cara de dolor.

"Ni que lo digas"- dijo Luffy P.

"Dios, ¿por que me metí en esta tripulación?"- pregunto Nami P mirando al cielo- _Bueno pero ver su sonrisa cada día es lo mejor de haberme embarcado en esta tripulación de locos-_ pensó Nami P mirando de reojo a los dos Luffys que se reían.

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias por los reviews y a todas esas personas que siguen este fic. Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo.

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 13

**P.O.V. NORMAL**

"Creo que esta muerta"- dijo Zoro F señalando a Carmen.

"Lo que no entiendo es ¿por que le has pegado si no ha echo nada malo?"- pregunto Zoro P mirando a Nami F.

"Pues no se, creo que se me hizo costumbre pegarle, si no le pego no soy yo"- dijo Nami F.

"Creo que tengo una costilla rota"- dijo Carmen encogida en el suelo.

"UN MEDICO UN MEDICO"- gritaban los dos Chopers, los dos Ussops, Trunks, Goten, Goku y Natsu.

"¡Ah no! Solo era el Perfect Clima de Nami"- dijo Carmen levantándose tranquilamente.

"Gracias Carmen"- dijo Nami F dulcemente.

"¿No tenías que preparar algo Carmen?"- preguntaron los dos Luffys.

"Si"- dijo Carmen chasqueando los dedos.

Al momento los dos Luffys, los dos Ussops, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Ranma, Inuyasha y Natsu estaban vestidos con pantalones grises, camisas blancas y corbatas rojas con rayas azules, Carmen y Sam iban igual que los chicos pero con una mini-falda gris y calcetines hasta las rodillas rojos.

"Vamos a cubierta por favor"- dijo Robin F sonriendo ampliamente.

Los chicos que iban de uniforme siguieron a las dos Robins a cubierta mientras los demás se fueron a por algo mas de ropa ya que al estar a mil metros al fondo del mar hacia mas frío. Al llegar a la cubierta se encontraron con varios pupitres y sillas, y una pizarra al frente.

"Veamos estamos aquí para enseñaros que es la educación sexual, y que mejor que vuestra madre"- dijo Robin F vestida de bibliotecaria con unas gafas con cadenas, y una regla bastante larga en mano- "y a bastantes que no sois mis hijos, gracias a Dios porque si no aun tendría puntos en el..."

"Te vas por la rama profe"- dijo Goku.

"Lo siento"- dijo Robin F sentándose encima de otra mesa mas grande, en la silla estaba la otra Robin igual que la primera.

"¿La regla de donde la has sacado?"- pregunto Luffy F.

"Del coño tu madre, ¿de donde va a ser si no?"- respondió Carmen, haciendo reír a la clase improvisada y recibiendo un golpe de la regla en la mano.

"Cuida tu vocabulario cariño..,"- dijo Robin F al lado de ella- "que te podría pasar cosas malas, muy malas"- dijeron las dos Robins.

"Pues como no sea que nos pongan verduras para comer... y ni eso porque me la como de todas maneras"- dijo Carmen sonriendo.

"Le diré a Nami que te encanta los capítulos de su diario"- dijo Robin F sonriendo diabólicamente.

"Yo pienso en Leonardo Di Caprio"- dijo Sam sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿De que están hablando?"- se preguntaron los chicos entre ellos sin saber nada.

"Y has visto al lobito buenorro de Crepúsculo, ay no que tu no puedes ir al futuro y cargarte todas las películas mas nuevas"- dijo Carmen sacándole la lengua a Sam.

"Se acabó la clase vamos a ir a ver la película esa que dice Carmen"- dijo Robin F dando un manotazo a la mesa con una mirada seria.

"Vale"- sonrió Carmen transportando a todos menos a los dos niños.

"No entiendo a los mayores"- dijo Goten.

"Creo que iban a hablar de cosas X"- dijo Trunks.

"¿Como la pelí que tiene tu mama?"- pregunto Goten.

"Si esas"- dijo Trunks entrando junto con Goten en el acuario donde estaban todos mas abrigados y con tazas de chocolates.

"¿Donde están los demás?"- pregunto Nami F con una ceja levantada.

"Han ido al futuro para ver una película"- dijo Goten.

En el futuro...

"SUGOIIIIIII"- gritaron los dos Luffys.

"Veamos la saga completa"- dijo Carmen guiñando un ojo- "pero los del pasado se tienen que ir menos Robin"

"Mierda"- dijeron Luffy y Ussop P mientras eran transportado.

"Bien ahora..."- dijo Sam- "A POR PALOMITAS"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"- gritaron Luffy, Goku y Natsu.

"¿Dios mio en que lío me he metido?"- pregunto Gohan preguntando al cielo.

"En uno muy grande"- dijo Carmen quitándose la chaqueta y dejando ver en su brazo izquierdo un tatuaje en forma de rayo con otro rayo encima.

"¿Tu no tenias otro tatuaje?"- pregunto Gohan.

"Si pero Lucifer nos lo cambio con sus poderes, dijo algo de que tenemos ahora la sangre maldita pero que a nuestros hijos no se lo pasaría, y yo le conteste que maldita tu puta madre y el me dijo que..."- dijo Carmen hasta que recibió una colleja.

"Le estas contando toda tu vida"- dijo Inuyasha.

"No me vuelvas a dar una colleja que si no..."- dijo Carmen haciendo como la que saca la katana- "¿donde he puesto yo la katana?"

"CORREDD"- grito Luffy siendo perseguido por varios coches y motos de policía.

"¿Que coño habrá echo ahora?"- pregunto Sam encima de un árbol junto con Choper, Ussop y las dos Robins.

"Fufufu que hiperactivos que son mis hijos"- dijo Robin P mirando como Luffy corría de la policía y Carmen... bueno ella no estaba por ningún lado.

"~~DADLE A TU CUERPO ALEGRÍA MACARENA~~ QUE TU CUERPO NECESITA ALEGRÍA Y COSAS BUENAS~~ DADLE A TU CUERPO ALEGRÍA MACARENAAA~~, ¡HEY MACARENA! AY"- se escucho el canto de Carmen.

"¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!"- gritaba un grupo de personas siguiendo a Carmen con palos, antorchas, hachas, lanzas, etc.

"Y esto es moderno ¡já!... y un nabo"- dijo Carmen corriendo al ver como le lanzaban cosas- "menos mal que no esta aquí Nami que esa me mata seguro"

"Hola Car, te veo apurada"- dijo Luffy al lado de su hermana.

"Te digo algo, a estos QUE LE DEN PORCULO"- grito mientras transportaba a todos de vuelta al barco.

"Te has equivocado Car"- dijo Luffy al encontrarse en una tienda de electrodomésticos.

"No, vamos a coger varias cosas prestadas solo eso"- dijo Carmen con un carro lleno hasta arriba de cosas.

"Esto que pone PSP ¿que es?"- pregunto Ussop.

"Tu cogelo todo querido Ussop"- dijo Sam de la misma forma que su hermana.

"Son iguales"- dijo Robin P.

"Si, pero con ellas no te aburres"- dijo Robin F metiendo varias cafeteras en otro carro.

"Callaros y coged lo que podáis"- dijo Carmen- "dieciséis 3DS, dieciséis PSP, cuatro Wii por si se rompen, dieciséis mandos para la Wii, hay que `comprar´ bien, varios mp4, 20 cascos sony, yo soy de marcas jeje, cuatro PS3, ocho mandos para la PS3, todos los juegos, cámara de fotos, de vídeo para mandárselo a Hamaca, para que se muera de un infarto wuajajajaja, y muchas mas cosas"- decía metiendo cosas en el carro sin control.

"Veo a la doble de Nami pero en morena"- dijo Ussop mientras Choper y Luffy asentían.

"La verdad así da un poco de miedo"- dijo Robin P con su cara de esfinge- "la prefiero sádica"

"Car un GPS ¿que es?"- dijo Luffy.

"Haber...¡OSTIAS! Un navegador de último modelo, ¿lo cambiamos por Nami?"- pregunto Carmen.

"Ummmmmm..."- se pensaba Luffy.

"Estas enamorado de Nami, no la podemos dejar así como así"- dijeron todos a la vez, incluida Carmen que rodó los ojos.

"Es verdad jejeje... se me olvidó"- dijo Luffy con la mano en la nuca.

"Bueno nos vamos"- dijo Carmen transportando a todos de nuevo.

"Debería dejar de beber"- dijo un limpiador con una botella de ron en la mano- "ya veo cosas extrañas, a parte de la vaca que habla"

"Te digo que soy una paloma"- dijo una vaca haciendo la paloma.

De vuelta con todos los mugiwaras...

"¿Donde se habrán metido?"- dijo Nami F dando vueltas.

"Tranquilizate ya son mayores"- dijo Nami P con tono de aburrimiento.

"Je no sabes como es el demonio de Carmen, le gasta la energía a cualquiera"- dijo Videl tomando una taza de chocolate.

"YA HE VUELTO AMORES MIOS"- grito Carmen apareciendo con todos y muchos carros llenos hasta los topes.

"¿Habéis ido de compra sin mi?"- pregunto Nami F.

"Que vaaa esto es solo prestado"- dijo Luffy F tranquilo escuchando música.

"Chicos perdonadme me he equivocado de tiempo y de lugar para los otros"- dijo Lucifer mirando los carros- "¿habéis pedido todo eso prestado?"

"Si pero no lo pienso devolver"- dijo Carmen mientras las dos bandas se separaban en futuro y pasado- "¿ya nos vamos?"

"Si"- dijo Nami F.

"Adiós pasados nuestros menos mio y de Sam, y de Kaya... que os lo paséis bien"- dijo Carmen mientras los transportaban a su época.

"Otra vez en casa"- dijo Nami sonriendo al ver el barco estacionado en la isla donde Carmen pulso los botones.

"¿Que casa?"- pregunto Carmen a Luffy.

"No se, creo que se le va la olla"- contesto Luffy al instante tenía a un demonio detrás de el, Carmen miro al demonio y trago en seco e intento avisarle a Luffy pero fue demasiado tarde, el pobre ya tenia la cabeza enterrada en la tierra.

"Si no quiere que te pase a ti cuidadito con lo que dices"- dijo Nami con un aura demoniaca.

"Si lo que digas eh... guapísima"- dijo Carmen para que pasara de ella.

"Buena chica"- dijo Nami dándole golpesitos en la cabeza a Carmen.

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias por los reviews y a todas esas personas que siguen este fic. Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo.

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 14

**P.O.V. NORMAL**

Había pasado tres semanas desde que zarparon de la isla de los cojones, según Sam, Carmen desde que zarparon se la pasaba mirando al mar sin hacer de las suyas. Nami la vigilaba porque creía que iba a ser algo malo pero a la semana empezó a preocuparse, Luffy le dijo que no era nada, Sam igual, Robin también la vigilaba junto con Nami y Kaya, Sanji estaba extrañado pero sonrió ya que vio algo en la mano de Carmen. Zoro dormía al lado de la cabeza del Sunny que era donde estaba sentada Carmen. Ussop, Choper, Luffy y Brook jugaban tranquilamente a las cartas mientras que los lobos le señalaba a Luffy las cartas que tenían cada uno. Franky estaba inventando una maquina que ayudara a entrenar mas fuerte y supiera todo los movimientos de los tripulantes.

"Carmen esta muy extraña"- dijo Kaya mirando la espalda de Carmen.

"Si me tiene preocupada"- dijo Nami.

"...zzzzzz"- roncó Sam dormida en una de las butacas.

"Creo Nami que nos estamos precipitando"- dijo Robin mirando la espalda de su hija.

"Nee Nami... esto es una mierda no coge los canales"- dijo Carmen enseñando el aparato que hizo Franky.

"La madre que la trajo"- suspiro Nami al darse cuenta que a la chica no le pasaba nada pero fijándose en algo importante- "Carmen deja a las plantas en paz"

"¿Pero que dices?"- pregunto Carmen mirando a Nami pero Robin se extraño de una ráfaga de energía que salía de Luffy- "Luffy no utilices el Ki"

"Yo no estoy utilizando nada, y no uses los poderes de las plantas que la otra vez ya sabes que paso"- respondió Luffy hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta de algo.

"TE PASA ALGO MALOOOO, TE NOS MUERESSS"- gritaron los dos hermanos a la vez corriendo por todas partes.

"¿No creéis que deberíais ir a ver a los supersayajins por si acaso? Luffy esta soltando mucha energía y tu Carmen tienes los ojos verdes pero no del modo cuando utilizas tus poderes debe ser algo del Ki"- dijo Robin a sus hijos mientras Luffy le daba el sombrero a Nami y Carmen a Sam que llevaba puesta la gorra roja.

"¿De donde has sacado ese sombrero Carmen?"- pregunto Nami y Carmen señalo a Sam.

"Me lo dio porque su prima era la princesa pirata la sobrina de Gol D. Roger y llevaba un sombrero como su tío"- dijo Carmen sonriendo mientras los despedía con la mano- "volveremos pronto"

"Adiós, una cosa Nami"- dijo Luffy llamando la atención de todos, se acerco a Nami y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras los otros seguían a lo suyo y Robin le sacaba una foto por petición de Carmen desde un brazo fleur en lo alto de la cofa.

"Vámonos Romeo"- dijo Carmen con la típica ropa que utilizaba Goten pero en grande cogiendo a Luffy del cuello de la camisa igual vestido que Carmen pero con la ropa de Goku, ambos hermanos con un pañuelo grueso rojo en la frente por debajo del flequillo.

En las montañas Paoz...

"Vamos Gohan ¿no me digas que ya estas cansado?"- pregunto Goku con una gran sonrisa transformado en supersayajin.

"Claro que no papa"- respondió Gohan de la misma manera que su padre.

"Noto dos Ki bastantes familiares"- dijo Goten mirando para la derecha.

"¿Que tal?"- pregunto Carmen muy tranquila sentada al lado derecho de Goten.

"Muy bien"- dijo Goten volviendo a la pelea que se quedo parada al ver a la chica, rápidamente Goten giro para ver a Carmen sonriendo ampliamente.

"Hola"- dijeron Luffy y Carmen al mismo tiempo.

"CARMEN TE HE ECHADO MUCHO DE MENOS"- grito Goten abrazando a la chica.

"Vale, yo también te he echado de menos... ¿que tal Chi Chi?"- pregunto Carmen.

"Bien pero ¿que hacéis aquí?"- pregunto Chi Chi extrañada al ver a los dos hermanos allí.

"Creía que ya no os volveríamos a ver mas"- dijo Goku destranformandose al igual que Gohan.

"Lo que pasa que Luffy a tenido una subida de su Ki ¿lo notáis?"- dijo Carmen mientras Goku y Gohan estaban serios.

"¿Que pasa hermanito?"- pregunto Goten.

"¿Tu has tenido algún cambio Carmen?"- pregunto Goku.

"Que yo sepa no"- dijo Carmen sonriendo.

"Que yo sepa si"- dijo Luffy ganándose la atención de todos- "últimamente Carmen ha estado mas quieta y esta mañana tenia los ojos verdes pero no como cuando utiliza el poder de las plantas"

"Este verde"- dijo Goku transformándose en supersayajin.

"Si ese"- dijo Luffy con la cabeza daleada.

"Vamos a visitar a Vegeta el seguro sabrá que es lo que os pasa"- dijo Goku- "No entiendo mucho lo que os pasa puede que tengáis sangre sayajin"

"Si claaaaroooo"- dijo Carmen siguiendo a Goku y Gohan junto Luffy.

"El último que llegue es idiotaaa"- dijeron a la vez Goku y Luffy emprendiendo una carrera por los aires.

"Diréis los dos primeros que lleguen"- dijo Carmen haciendo reír a Gohan.

En la Capsule Corp...

"¡Hemos ganado!"- gritaron Goku y Luffy.

"Goku, Luffy ¿que hacéis por aquí?"- pregunto Bulma extrañada.

"No me puedo creer que el gran Takkarotto este aquí para luchar conmigo"- dijo Vegeta apareciendo- "noto tu energía desde... ¿no me digas que el que suelta esa energía es el?"

"Si, no sabemos porque pero..."- dijo Goku pero de un golpe cayo medio inconsciente.

"Lo siento Goku"- dijo Carmen encima de la espalda de Goku.

"Jejejeje hola Carmen"- dijo Trunks sonriendo al ver a la chica.

"Hola"- dijo Carmen muy sonriente.

"..."- todo el mundo miro hacia Vegeta que tenia la vista fija en Carmen.

"¿Pasa algo Vegeta?"- pregunto Bulma.

"Pasad a las ráfagas Bluts"- dijo Vegeta a los dos hermanos muy amenazante- "si no es lo que pienso os mato"

"Uy que miedo"- dijo Carmen burlándose y siguiendo a Bulma que los guiaba.

"Bien ¿listos?"- pregunto Bulma.

"Pues si"- dijeron ambos hermanos sonriendo.

"Daros la vuelta"- dijo fríamente Vegeta.

"Si señor"- dijeron los dos hermanos.

"No puede ser... ¿por que no me di cuenta antes?"- dijo Vegeta agarrándose la cabeza.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"- pregunto Goku.

"¿No ves que les a salido la cola?"- dijo bastante serio Vegeta.

"Aja"

"Esa es la cola de los supersayajines"- dijo haciendo que a todos se le cayera la quijada al suelo- "lo que les pasa es que están en una fase bastante complicada según mi padre, eso es que pueden transformarse pero no tienen el entrenamiento necesario"

"Pero... ¿las mujeres también se transforman?"- pregunto Bulma- "¿Y como es posible si son de otro mundo?"

"Cuenta la leyenda que hace algunas décadas en mi planeta hubo una familia que eran los D. tenían varios apellidos pero siempre predominaba el D., un día el gran Kami-sama los mando a otro mundo ya que ellos aunque fueran los mas poderosos no obedecían las ordenes de aniquilar por eso los mando a otro mundo, cuando era pequeño mi padre me contó que mi madre era una D. que no quiso irse, ella era diferente le gustaba aniquilar y por eso la dejo, mi padre me contó que pudo transformarse en una supersayajin pero que tenia que entrenar mucho, las mujeres son mas poderosas que los hombres en alguna ocasión y son las que se transforman pero solo hubo mi madre"- dijo Vegeta mirando a Carmen- "Gohan tu entrenaras a Luffy a ese le falta poco, en cuanto a ti mocosa, te entrenaremos Takkarotto y yo"

"¿Queee?"- pregunto Carmen negando con la cabeza- "paso de que me entrenen unos bestias"

PUM

"Primero entrenaras en la cámara de gravedad a bastante peso después iremos subiendo"- dijo Vegeta después de haberle dado un golpe a Carmen-_ veamos de lo que eres capaz._

"Ok"- dijo Carmen resignada y con una gran protuberancia en la cabeza.

Luffy y Gohan se fueron a las montañas Paoz mientras que Carmen fue a la cámara de gravedad con Vegeta y Goku pero antes le cortaron el pelo al mismo estilo de Luffy un poco mas largo, haciendo que se pareciesen muchísimo mas que antes.

"¿Por que me tenia que cortar el pelo?"- pregunto Carmen tocándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y viendo lo corto que tenia el pelo.

"Porque es mejor para el entrenamiento"- dijo Vegeta metiendo de un empujón a Carmen en la cámara y encerrándola- "tienes que moverte sin que te cueste trabajo mientras nosotros iremos a luchar ¿te parece bien Takkarotto?"

"Si, hasta luego Carmen"- dijo Goku llendose con Vegeta.

"Oii que esto cuesta mucho, apenas puedo moverme"- dijo Carmen haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mover los brazos- "¡lo que me espera!"

Cuatro horas después en la montaña Paoz...

"Luffy casi lo consigues"- dijo Goten contento.

"Bueno aun me falto poco"- dijo Luffy con la mano en la cabeza.

"Dentro de una semana lo podrás hacer siempre que quieras"- dijo Gohan- "lo controlaras igual que nosotros"

"Gohan ¿vas a ir a la escuela?"- pregunto Goten mientras Chi Chi servía la cena.

"No estaré entrenando a Luffy toda la semana no te importa ¿no mama?"- pregunto Gohan.

"Claro que no hijo, estas ayudando a tu amigo pero cuando vuelvas a la escuela quiero que te apliques mucho ¿entendido?"- dijo Chi Chi con una mirada aterradora.

"Por supuesto mama"- dijo Gohan.

"Ya estoy en casa"- dijo Goku- "Carmen se va a quedar con Vegeta"

"¿Como le va el entrenamiento?"- pregunto Goten.

"Pues no lo se, Vegeta y yo nos fuimos a luchar un poco y se ha quedado sola"- dijo Goku haciendo sonreír a Luffy.

_Se nota que no saben de lo que eres capaz hermanita-_ pensó Luffy.

En la Capsule Corp...

Vegeta estaba con la boca abierta viendo a Carmen mientras Bulma tenia una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

"Vegeta esta chica es muy fuerte ¿no crees?"- pregunto Bulma sonriendo.

"¿Como puede ser que aguante el mismo peso que yo sin estar transformada?"- pregunto Vegeta.

Y en efecto Carmen estaba luchando con el peso que comúnmente entrenaba Vegeta, contra un robot que le había metido Bulma y lo estaba esquivando bastante rápido pero seguía siendo bastante lenta, sin dar señales de poder transformarse.

"Mi querida Carmen, es incluso mas fuerte que mi padre"- dijo Trunks haciendo reír a Bulma.

"No me hace gracia"- dijo Vegeta bastante malhumorado.

"¡Mierda!"- exclamo Carmen cuando el robot le propino un puñetazo bastante fuerte que la estampo contra la pared.

"Se termino por hoy"- dijo Vegeta bajando el peso y desconectando el robot.

"Auu"- dijo Carmen desde el suelo- "podría haber seguido un poco mas"

"No, ahora vete a duchar, mañana te espera un entrenamiento bastante fuerte"- dijo Vegeta mientras salía.

"Glups, mañana es mi tumba"- dijo Carmen.

"Venga no te preocupes, demuestrales que las chicas también damos guerras"- dijo Bulma haciendo a reír a Carmen.

"Y bastante jejeje"- dijo Carmen mientras se iba a duchar.

Cinco minutos después...

"Tengo mucha pero que mucha hambre"- dijo Carmen apareciendo en la cocina mas rápida que de costumbre- "¿eh?"

"Es por la gravedad, ahora eres mucho mas fuerte y rápida que antes"- explico Vegeta.

"Pues gracias por enseñarme señor"- dijo Carmen sonriendo simpáticamente.

"Vegeta"- dijo Vegeta sonriendo cosa que agrado bastante a Bulma.

"Eso lo se"- dijo Carmen- "estoy cansada"

"Mañana será peor, espero que luches contra Takkarotto y contra mi igual de bien"- dijo Vegeta empezando a comer.

"Que aprobecheee"- dijeron a la vez Trunks y Carmen.

A la mañana siguiente en la montaña Paoz...

"Luffy lo conseguiste"- dijo Goku impresionado al ver a un Luffy con el pelo amarillo y los ojos verdes esmeralda, era muy parecida a la transformación de Goku pero con el pelo un poco mas corto y un poco mas revuelto, con el flequillo para otro lado y con la cola de supersayajin amarilla, llevaba el pañuelo en el brazo.

"Sugoiii estas genial Luffy"- dijo Goten sonriendo.

"Chicos el desayu... AHHHH OTRO REBELDEEE NOOOOOO"- grito Chi Chi.

"Vamos a ver a Carmen"- dijo Luffy aun transformado y bastante contento.

"Me apunto"- dijo Chi Chi derrepente normal después del ataque que tubo.

10 minutos después llegaron a Capsule Corp para ser recibidos por Trunks y Bulma que explicaron que estaban entrenando y no podían molestar el entrenamiento.

"Luffy estas bastante bien transformado"- dijo Bulma guiñándole el ojo- "seguro que Nami te come cuando te vea jeje"

"O lo ata a la cama y... pues eso"- dijo Chi Chi de la misma manera que Bulma.

PUM

"¿Ese golpe que ha sido?"- pregunto Goku preocupado.

"Vamos a desayunar"- dijo Vegeta apareciendo por la puerta mientras detrás de el aparecía una Carmen limpiándose la sangre del labio.

"Lu ¿ya te transformas?"- pregunto Carmen nada mas ver a su hermano, iba vestida como Goten pero de color celeste y una camisa de color rojo, mientras seguía llevando el pañuelo rojo en su frente y llevaba su cola moviéndola.

"Car ¿te has pelado?"- dijo Luffy extrañado.

"Os parecéis ahora mucho mas"- dijo Chi Chi tallandose los ojos- "parecéis dobles"

"No yo soy mas fuerte que el"- dijo Carmen sonriendo.

"Mas quisieras hermanita"- dijo Luffy destranformandose.

"Después echareis una pelea para ver quien es mas fuerte"- dijo Goku.

_La verdad el Ki del chico a aumentado bastante pero Carmen tiene algunas sorpresas que dar jeje estoy deseando ver como te las apañas chico-_ pensó Vegeta- "Venga a desayunar"

"SIIIII COMIDAAAA"- gritaron ambos hermanos muy contentos junto con Goku, Goten y Trunks.

Después de desayunar la primera vez en la Capsule Corp fueron a las montañas Paoz donde volvieron a desayunar todos miraban asombrados la capacidad de comer de los dos hermanos y de Goku que también comía como una bestia.

"Bien ¿estas lista Car?"- dijo Luffy pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

"Gohan transformate y lucha contra mi, dos hombres contra una chica ¿os parece justo?"- dijo Carmen con media sonrisa- "No me digáis que no porque eso será que no tenéis valor ninguno"

"Ok"- dijo Gohan transformándose.

"Bien, pero tienes el Ki muy bajo no creo que puedas contra dos supersayajines"- dijo Goten.

"Jeje"- rió Carmen mientras un Ki celeste salia de su cuerpo y sus ojos se volvían celeste.

"JAJAJAJAJA TAKKAROTTO LA CARA QUE HAS PUESTO JAJAJAJAJAJA NO PENSABAS QUE HABÍA UN NIVEL IGUAL O UN POCO SUPERIOR QUE LA TRANSFORMACIÓN A SUPERSAYAJIN 2 ¿VERDAD?"-grito Vegeta riéndose a carcajadas al ver la cara de todos al ver la fuerza del Ki de Carmen.

"Eso no se vale, ¡yo también quiero!"- dijo Goku.

"Solo las mujeres puede alcanzar ese nivel, además cuando alcance la de supersayajin será incluso mas fuerte que cualquier de nuestra transformaciones"- dijo Vegeta sonriendo- "sorpresa"

"¿Listos?"- pregunto Carmen mientras los dos chicos aumentaban su poder transformándose en supersayajin 2- "¿Eh?"

"No te lo esperabas ¿verdad?"- dijo Goku pero Carmen sonrió.

"Me da igual, observa"- dijo Carmen elevando mas el Ki y asustando a todos menos Vegeta.

"Carmen, ¡basta!"- dijo Vegeta haciendo que Carmen parara.

"Yo puedo irme a mi tiempo"- dijo Luffy- "y eso haré ¡adiós! Car cuando termines vuelve ¿ok?"- dijo Luffy.

"Ok"- dijo Carmen sonriendo.

"La entrenaremos entre los tres"- dijo Goku mientras Vegeta y Gohan asentían mirando a la chica.

Después de que Luffy se fuera, los chicos estaban intentando averiguar como entrenar a Carmen pero a los cinco minutos después apareció Luffy con la señal de un puño en la cara y otra señal en el culo de un zapato.

"Estaban jugando a Mario Bros, y me han echado"- dijo Luffy extrañado y encogiéndose de hombros- "mama jugaba a uno de acertijos"

"Tengo una idea mejor"- sonrió Vegeta- "Gohan ve al santuario y dile a Picolo que nos vamos a inscribir en el torneo, entre tu y Picolo ayudad a Luffy a controlar bien las transformaciones, mientras que Takkarotto y yo nos fusionaremos para entrenar a Carmen"

"NOOOOOOOO"- grito Carmen con la boca abierta y las manos en las mejillas haciendo una imitación de `el grito´ mientras se movía como un fideo- "ahora si que estoy muerta"

"No seas quejica"- dijo Vegeta malhumorado por la reacción de Carmen.

"Pues tu alegra esa cara, que parece que tiene mas cabreo que una gallina con la cloaca atascada, y si no lo has entendido, con el culo cerrado, osea se, EXTREÑIDO"- dijo Carmen haciendo reír a todos incluso Vegeta, después de haberle dado otro golpe claro esta.

Tres semanas después en el Orange Star High School...

"Os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero Monkey D. Luffy"- dijo el profesor dando paso al chico pelinegro, de ojos color negro y una extraña cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo y con una gran sonrisa amigable con una camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones vaqueros y unas deportivas blancas, llevaba la cola enredada a la cintura pero por debajo de la camisa para que no se viera.

"Hola ¿que tal?"- dijo Luffy- "Soy el niño de las poesías, tu fiel admirador y aunque no me conocías"

"Cayese y sientese junto al señor Son"- dijo el profesor mientras Gohan levantaba la mano.

"Ok viejete malas pulgas"- dijo Luffy mientras la clase estallaba en carcajadas.

"¿Que haces aquí Luffy?"- pregunto Gohan que de nuevo se unía después de estar entrenado las tres semanas junto con Luffy y Picolo.

"Tu madre me dijo que tenía que venir"- dijo Luffy apoyándose en la palma de su mano- "no sabes lo aburrido que estoy"

TOC TOC- la puerta se abrió de un gran portazo.

"Lo siento profesor estaba luchando contra el crimen"- dijo Videl mientras se disculpaba con el profesor y este le decía que no pasaba nada.

"Oi Luffy, Videl no se acuerda de nada de lo que paso en el antiguo torneo, por tanto mucho menos sabe quien eres tu, no te metas en líos delante de ella ¿ok?"- susurro Gohan.

"¿Sabe que tu eres el Gran Saiyaman?"- pregunto Luffy mientras Gohan negaba con la cabeza y era observado por Videl con el ceño fruncido.

PI PI PI

"Videl al habla ¿que ocurre?"- pregunto Videl.

"Señorita Videl se esta produciendo un atraco en un supermercado de la ciudad, hay tres policías inconsciente, ¡necesitamos su ayuda!"

"¡Profesor tengo que irme!"- dijo Videl saliendo deprisa por la puerta.

"¡Necesito ir al baño!"- exclamo Gohan.

"Esta bien, Son pero no tardes mucho"- dijo el profesor mientras Gohan salía por la puerta.

Diez minutos después en el supermercado de la ciudad...

"Ya estoy aquí"- dijo Videl.

"Y yo"- dijo el chico encapuchado conocido como el Gran Saiyaman aterrizando al lado de Videl.

"No necesito tu ayuda"- dijo Videl.

"Si tienes algún problema me avisas, o ves algo mas raro de lo normal ¿vale?"- pregunto el Gran Saiyaman.

"Vale"- dijo Videl entrando- _que extraño, no noto nada raro de lo nor... ¿POR AQUÍ A PASADO UN CICLÓN O QUE?_

Todos las cosas de la tienda estaba tirado por el suelo, también estaba el dependiente inconsciente, mientras había muchos envoltorios de chocolates, helados y mas cosas por el suelo.

"Ñan ñan ñan"- se escuchaba a su izquierda.

"¿Quien eres tu?"- pregunto Videl.

"¿Uh? Hola... ¿quieres galletas bañadas en chocolate?"- pregunto un niño de siete años pelinegro vestido con un Gi naranja y con una camisa de mangas largas azul.

"No gracias"- respondió Videl.

"Ñan ñan ñan"- decía uno pelimorado de ocho años, vestido con un Gi verde, comiendo unos donuts y bebiendo batido de chocolate- "¿que tal?"

"Esto es de locos... Oi ¿sabéis quien es el que a atacado a los policías?"- pregunto Videl haciendo que el pelimorado levantara la mano- "¿TUUUUUU?"

"¿Pasa algo Videl?"- pregunto el Gran Saiyaman apareciendo a gran velocidad.

"No, nada"- dijo Videl mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- _¿quien eres? ¿Por que tu voz me suena muy familiar?_

"~~Pin Pon Pin Pon cuatro sabores para mi tooo~~"- se escucho el canto de una niña desde el congelador.

"¿Que demonios?"- pregunto Videl al ver a la chica pelinegra de seis años ojos color rubí, con el Gi celeste y la camisa roja y el pañuelo rojo comiendo helado con la boca llena de chocolate.

"¿Uh?..."- dijo la pequeña cuando Videl la saco que se quedo un poco impresionada al ver que la chica tenía una cola- "pareces memo Gohan"

"No pequeñaja yo soy el Gran Saiyaman"- dijo el pobre de Gohan sudando la gota gorda.

"Hermanito ¿tu te drogas?"- pregunto el pelinegro.

"Eso eso ¿te drogas?"- pregunto el pelimorado viendo como Gohan se enfadaba un poco.

PUM

"¿PERO TU QUE LE ENSEÑAS?"- grito Gohan sin gafas y pañuelo gracias a que Trunks y Goten se lo quitaron, Trunks se puso el pañuelo y Goten las gafas.

"JAJAJAJAJA si me disculpas tengo un subidón de azúcar que no lo aguanto ni yo, voy a intentar conquistar el país"- dijo Carmen corriendo y rompiendo la pared y dejando su silueta mientras Goten y Trunks la seguían y dejaban su propia silueta, al momento estaba de vuelta con ellos- "se me olvida mi fuente de energía"- dijo cogiendo el helado y haciendo otro agujero en la pared con la silueta de ella con el bote de helado de diez quilos de chocolate.

"Ahora me vas a explicar todo Gohan"- dijo Videl de manera amenazante.

"Uy perdón no quería interrumpir, ¿sabéis donde esta el sirope de chocolate?"- pregunto Carmen apareciendo de nuevo con los dos chicos.

"Me llevo el chocolate"- dijo Goten cogiendo la estantería.

"Yo la olla grande"- dijo Trunks cogiendo una gran olla de paella.

"Bueno nos vamos"- dijo Carmen y volvieron a desaparecer.

"Creo que será una larga explicación"- dijo Gohan resignado.

"Gohan ¿sabes donde esta Carmen?"- pregunto Luffy apareciendo de la nada.

PUM

"¿Tu no eres el nuevo?"- pregunto Videl después de haberle dado un puñetazo a Luffy por el susto mientras este asentía.

"Me voy que es la hora del almuerzo"- dijo Luffy desapareciendo antes de que Videl preguntara algo mas.

"¿Como puede hacer eso?"- pregunto Videl girándose para ver a Gohan intentar huir de puntillas- "¡QUIETO AHÍ!"

"Glups... maldita Carmen"- susurro Gohan.

"Primero vámonos de aquí y ahora en el almuerzo me lo cuentas todo"- dijo Videl de una manera amenazante.

"Ok"- se resigno Gohan poniéndose lo que le quitaron los niños.

En el Orange Star High School...

"Bien, ahora me contarás todo"- dijo Videl llegando con Ireza que estaba junto a un montón de chicas.

"Oi Videl, ¿has visto que monos son estos niños? ¿Y la niña? ¡Están adorableee!"- dijo Ireza mientras los dos recién llegados miraban a los tres pequeños.

"¡¿USTEDES OTRA VEZ?!"- grito Videl mientras veía a Carmen, Goten y Trunks.

"Es que no teníamos ganas de conquistar el mundo"- dijo Carmen.

"¿No era el país?"- pregunto Gohan.

"Bah, vamos a lo grande, o sino, ¿por que tendríamos ese tanque?"- dijo Trunks señalando al tanque fuera de la escuela.

"No... me... lo... creo..."- dijo Gohan mirando como Carmen sacaba un bazooka del tanque.

"¿A que mola?"- pregunto con una sonrisa adorable.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- gritaron todas las chicas de la escuela.

"Si se lo dicen mucho"- dijo Luffy tranquilamente comiendo- "toma"

"Gracias Brothrs"- dijo Carmen muy graciosamente.

"¡USTEDES!"- se escucho un grito desde el cielo.

"AHHH ESOS HOMBRES ESTAN VOLANDO"- gritaron el grupo de chicas asombradas.

"Y NO VAN AL BAÑOO"- grito Carmen mientras uno de los hombres bajaba de muy malas pulgas.

"La que te espera Carmen"- dijo el otro también bajando pero este con una gran sonrisa- "hola hijo"

"Hola papa"- dijo Gohan mientras todas se le quedaban mirando- "¿que?"

"Gohan, tu padre vuela"- dijo Ireza como si fuera un ovni.

"El también y también hacemos esto"- dijo Goku transformándose en supersayajin.

"Ahí tienes toda tu explicación Videl"- dijo Gohan mientras se agarraba la cabeza- "¿y ahora que haremos para que no recuerden?"

"Fácil"- dijo Carmen mientras se transformaba en un demonio horrible- "buh"

Todas las chicas al instante se desmayaron menos Videl que la veía con la boca abierta y un tic en el ojo.

"¿Y esa explicación?"- pregunto señalando a la chica que volvió a su estado natural.

"Es un demonio"- respondió Vegeta- "Y ahora nos vamos a entrenar"

"¿Pero tu no quieres un descansito para estar con Bulma?"- pregunto Carmen ganándose un golpe- "mejor me callo"

"¿Te ha dolido?"- pregunto Goku.

"Nooooo lo que pasa es que me agarro la cabeza porque hay un baile de moda que empieza así"- dijo Carmen rodando los ojos- "~~Dadle a tu culito alegría macarena que tu culito necesita cosas buenas~~"

"Bueno nos vamos"- dijo Vegeta agarrando a Carmen, Trunks y Goten.

"¡BUEN VIAJE!"- grito Carmen despidiéndose de los otros tres.

"Y ahí va mi hermana, que esta como una cabra"- dijo Luffy negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"..."- Videl no sabía que decir, estaba un poco asombrada y mas al ver a la chica escaparse del brazo de Vegeta y salir volando demasiado deprisa para el ojo humano.

"Esto es de locos"- dijo Gohan.

"Bueno adiós"- dijo Goku saliendo detrás de Carmen.

Después de explicarle todo con sumo de detalles a Videl le pidió que en este torneo no se apuntara que iba a ver algunas personas igual de fuerte que un supersayajin, lo que a ella no le gusto pero después de mirarle a los ojos acepto, si el se apuntaba por ella.

Unas horas después...

"Pero me enseñaras a volar"- dijo Videl al salir de la escuela.

"Vale"- dijo Gohan sonriendole.

"¿Puedo ir a conocer a tu madre?"- pregunto Videl un poco sonrojada.

"Claro _Por favor Dende que no se maten"-_ dijo Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bien mañana ire a visitarte ¿ok?"- dijo Videl con el ceño fruncido.

"Claro, no hay problema yo te esperare junto con Luffy"- dijo Gohan mientras Videl ponía cara de no entender- "Luffy es de otro mundo y a venido a entrenar, también es un demonio, por eso puede ir al mundo que quiera"

En las montañas Paoz...

"Chicos lo que ha pasado no se puede contar, diremos la verdad que nos han atacado unos androides muy feos"- dijo Carmen sonriendo mientras los chicos asentían.

"Pero ¿no quieres que..."- pregunto Trunks.

"No, no quiero sino sufriréis las consecuencias"- dijo Carmen con una sonrisa malévola.

"Si señora"- dijeron Goten y Trunks asustados mientras los padres de los dos los encontraban detrás de una montaña.

Y llego el día del torneo, Vegeta decía que Carmen era nula para transformarse y que era una perdida de tiempo. Esta le hacia burlas incluso llego a pillar a Vegeta y Bulma en la cama, y como siendo ella no perdió la oportunidad de sobornarlos. Mira si no le dices nada a los chicos puedes coger veinte mil zenis de mi cartera le ofreció Bulma y Carmen le contesto mientras cogía de la cartera de Bulma ¿cincuenta mil zenis? Pero si con ochenta mil tengo mas que suficiente... de acuerdo cogeré cien mil y se largo por la ventana dejando a un Vegeta malhumorado y una Bulma bastante extrañada. Krilin y Nº18 cuando vieron a los dos hermanos suspiraron resignados y Picolo miraba Carmen como si fuera débil.

"Bien pasen por aquí"- dijo un monje.

"Por donde ¿por la puerta grande como si fuera Mr Patán?"- pregunto Carmen mientras le daban una colleja- "que era broma... joder"

"Bien aquí esta con quien luchareis"- dijo el moje.

"Hola chicos"- dijo un hombre bastante extraño a Carmen, Goten y Trunks.

"Me cago en sus muertos pisoteaos tos"- dijo Carmen, con el Gi celeste que le había fabricado Bulma para ella y con la camisa de manga larga roja y las botas como las de Goku pero en rojo y con un broche de velcro celeste, mirando al hombre que sonreía malevolamente.

"Car no digas esas cosas"- dijo Luffy en un Gi como el de Goku con la cola enredada en la cintura. 

"Bien estamos aquí para ver combatir a los mas fuertes"- dijo el presentador mientras las gradas aplaudían- "los primeros en participar son Nº 20 contra Monkey D. Luffy"

"¿Eh?"- dijeron todos los sayajines.

"Ah... si eso se nos olvido deciros que unos androides vestidos de un bicho verde muy feo como si fuera un lagarto nos atacaron"- dijo Carmen con la mano en la nuca.

"¿Y que paso?"- pregunto Goku preocupado.

"Lo derrotamos pero dijeron algo del torneo"- contesto Trunks al lado de Goten, ya que los niños podían participar con mayores.

"Luffy"- dijo Gohan mirando como el androide intentaba matar a Luffy pero este lo tiro del ring- "bien así se hace amigo"

"Pues claroo"- dijo Luffy chocando las manos con Gohan.

Poco a poco todos los sayajines participaron y ganaron respectivamente sus combates pero aun quedaba Carmen.

"Bien por último Tell contra Monkey D. Carmen"- dijo el presentador mientras el tipo que los saludo subía junto con ella.

"Mocosa vas a morir"- dijo el hombre quitándose la cara.

"Ahhh que miedo te puedes quitar la cara ahhh"- grito en un falso chillido Carmen- "eres gilipollas si piensas que me darás miedo"

"Soy una mejora de Cell"- dijo quitándose toda la ropa que le quedaba y dejaba ver la figura y cara de Cell pero en azul.

"Tu lo que eres papa pitufo"- dijo Carmen mientras todo el mundo de las gradas estaban asustados incluso Videl que estaba allí para ver el combate pero los sayajines, Krilin, Nº 18 y Picolo empezaron a reírse de la contestación de Carmen.

"Da igual lo que digas, tu muerte será inminente"- dijo Tell sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

"Pues ataca, ¿o tienes que ir al baño?"- dijo Carmen cogiendo una postura de pelea perfecta.

"La va a matar, la va a matar"- dijo Goten asustado.

"Ahhhhhhh"- grito Tell antes de propinarle un golpe a Carmen, que se llevo el aire- "¿donde estas mocosa cobarde?"

"No me digas cobarde"- dijo Carmen detrás de Tell.

"Ajá"- dijo Tell antes de darle un puñetazo- "¿que demonios?"

"¿No puedes mejorar o que?"- pregunto Carmen mientras en su mano tenia el puño de Tell.

"Je, eso no es nada... androides a mi"- dijo Tell mientras por la cola absorbía a todos los androides que habían ido, casi la mayoría de los participantes, transformándose así en un Tell bastante mas fuerte.

"Vale... ahora es cuando me entra el pánico"- dijo Carmen mientras se amarraba mejor el pañuelo.

"Buajajajaja el mundo será de los androides"- dijo Tell.

"¡Y un huevo!"- respondió Gotranks.

"¡Atrevete!"- dijeron Goku, Gohan y Vegeta convertidos en supersayajines, mientras Luffy estaba transformado pero miraba a su hermana sonreír con cierta picardía.

"Chicos dejemos esto a Carmen"- dijo Luffy bastante serio- "es su pelea y no creo que le agrade que nos interpongamos"

"Pero..."- respondieron Gotranks, Goku y Gohan.

"NO creo que esa mocosa sea capaz de encararlo"- dijo Vegeta con desprecio.

"Cuida tus palabras capullo"- dijo Luffy bastante enfadado cosa que sorprendió a todos.

"Bien pero si la mata no es mi problema"- dijo Vegeta mientras todos se disponían ver el combate.

"Tu presentador ¿si me cargo al papa pitufo me echareis?"- pregunto Carmen mientras el presentador negaba con la cabeza- "pues me pondré seria, ¿que otra opción?"

"Seria dice si seguro que saldrás huy..."- Vegeta no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que una gran ola de energía salía de Carmen y se transformaba en supersayajin dejando a todos impresionados ya que era igual que el de Luffy pero con el pelo un poco mas largo.

"SORPRESAAA"- gritaron Carmen y Gotranks.

"¿Ustedes lo sabíais?"- preguntaron todos los supersayajines y Picolo mientras Vegeta seguía mirándola impresionado.

"Ala adiós"- dijo Carmen apareciendo detrás de Tell y quedándose quieta.

"JAJAJAJA ADIOS ¿DE QU..."- el cuerpo del androide se partió por la mitad mientras todas las personas miraban a Carmen.

"¿Que?"- pregunto Carmen.

"¡QUIERO UNA LUCHA CONTRA TI!"- grito Vegeta en la plataforma.

"Si hombreee, yo lo que me voy a mi tiempo. Vamos Luffy"- dijo Carmen destranformandose y abriendo un portal.

"GENIAL"- grito Luffy corriendo junto a su hermana por el portal.

En el mundo de los mugiwaras...

"¿Que demonios?"- pregunto Carmen a ver el panorama.

Ussop, Choper y Brook estaban echando mucha baba por la boca mientras tenían unas ojeras terribles, estaban sentados encima de algo amarillo que Carmen casi les pega por mearse en medio de cubierta. Las chicas estaban en mejor estado, pero no paraban de saltar y gritar. Zoro estaba junto con Sanji matándose por los aparatos que estaban en sus manos.

"Car"- dijo Luffy mirando a todos- "¿Y los lobos?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR"- gruñían ambos lobos en frente de la gran pantalla.

"Vaya por Dios"- dijo Carmen mientras le quitaba a todos las DS y las PSP, a los lobos le quito la Wii.

"DEVUELVEMELA"- gritaron todos echando mucha espuma por la boca como si tuvieran la rabia.

"NO, A LA MIERDA"- dijo Carmen tirándolas al mar- "Y AHORA A LA DUCHA O mejor Mizu Mizu nooo Shawa.

"AHHHHHHH QUE FRIA"- gritaron todos al despertarse de su estado- "¿que ha pasado?"

"Lleváis un mes babeando mientras jugabais a la consola"- respondió Luffy.

Así todos se turnaron para bañarse mientras los dos hermanos se disponían a comer algo de la nevera, pero estaba cerrada con candado. Todos les preguntaron porque tenían la cola pero ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros incluso se tallaron los ojos al ver a Carmen y Luffy juntos diciendo que eran dobles. Y así llego la noche donde hubo un pequeño problema... Nami pillo a Carmen con su diario que trago en seco al ver la cara de demonio que puso la navegante.

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias por los reviews y a todas esas personas que siguen este fic. Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo.

_(aaaa) _pensamientos

"(aaaa)" dialogo

One Piece no me pertenece

Capítulo 15

**P.O.V. NORMAL**

A la mañana siguiente zarparon extrañados ya que Carmen no se levantaba a molestar hasta que escucharon un ruido muy extraño en la despensa, sobra decir que Nami fue la que se encargo de darle una buena tunda a unos `ratones bastantes grandes´.

"¿Por que no me lo imagine antes? Que tu durmieras y tu no pidieras de comer. Ayyyyyy ¿cuando será el día en que no hagáis nada malo?"- pregunto Nami mirando a los dos hermanos que estaban con la cara muy machacada.

"Lo sfentimfos brufa/Namif"- dijeron los dos hermanos.

"Carmen"- dijo Nami en tono de amenaza.

"Nami"- dijo Carmen ya normal.

PUM

"Auu"- dijo Carmen con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"Jajaja no te metas con Nami, Carmen, que ya mismo te empala... por cierto ¿que significa?"- pregunto Luffy con la cabeza a un lado.

"Nada"- dijo Nami sonriendo.

"Que te mete un palo por el culo"- dijo Carmen muy normal ganándose otro golpe- "lo sientooo"

"Mas te vale"- dijo Nami marchándose mientras los dos hermanos se encogían de hombros y empezaban de nuevo a comer- "os veo"

"Coño la tía tiene incluso un ojo en la espalda"- dijo Carmen ganándose una mirada letal de Nami- "vale perdón, se me olvidaba el ojete del culo"

PUM

"A la cocina"- dijo Nami con voz autoritaria.

"Si señoraa"- dijeron los dos aburridos.

Pasaron dos horas desde entonces, todos estaban en el acuario menos Carmen, nadie la había visto excepto Nami y Robin, esta última riéndose de vez en cuando al recordar algo. Zoro se fue a entrenar y cuando salió miro hacia el puesto de vigía y empezó a reírse. Todos al oír las risas de Zoro salieron mientras Nami y Robin iban riéndose de lo que había visto Zoro ya que ellas lo sabían. Al llegar todos allí empezaron a reírse de la imagen que había delante de ellos, Carmen estaba atada de cuerpo entero pareciendo una oruga mientras se movía para desatarse, mientras estaba colgada boca abajo.

"Ja, ¿me podéis soltar?"- pregunto Carmen mientras se movía mas.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- reían todos mientras Carmen ponía un puchero.

"No me hace gracia"- dijo Carmen rascándose la mejilla con la cola.

"Pues a mi si"- dijo Nami riéndose.

Después de haber desatado a Carmen y que esta besara al suelo... cosa que les hizo mas gracia ya que se puso con las manos juntas mirando hacia el cielo y diciendo 'gracias Diosito por liberarme de las cuerdas y de la vieja bruja Nami' cosa que no le gusto nada a Nami y la dejo noqueada en el suelo, se fueron todos a hacer sus tareas... si se puede decir así que las chicas se fueran a tomar el sol sin Carmen, que Brook, Ussop, Choper y Luffy amarraran a Carmen y le quitaran las deportivas para hacerle cosquillas, que los lobos se fueran a dormir junto con Zoro, que Franky se fuera a su taller a hacer no se que invento súper, y que Sanji se fuera a la cocina a prepara un aperitivo.

"NOOOOOO PIEDAAAADDDD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-las chicas miraron a Carmen la cual había gritado pero al verla simplemente lo que pudieron hacer es reír.

"Robin ayudales con unos brazos fleurs"-dijo Nami sonriendo malvadamente.

"Fufufufu no creo que se buena idea"-dijo Robin al ver como su hija se había desatado y les perseguía con una katana totalmente distinta.

"Vaya... y yo que quería hacerle pagar por leer mi diario"- dijo Nami en ese momento se dio cuenta de varios detalles- "¿De donde ha sacado esa katana? ¿Robin que haces con mi diario? ¿Y por que Zoro esta... haciendo eso por la borda?"

"Ugh"- dijeron Sam y Kaya al ver lo que hacía el espadachín.

"¿Zoro te sientes bien?"- pregunto Carmen con una sonrisa diabólica- "creo que no es muy honorable que mees por la borda... mejor aun ¿quieres un poquito de agua?"

"FUISTE TU LA QUE ME DIO ESO"- grito enfurecido el espadachín.

"Yooooo ¿como puedes pensar eso Zorito?"- pregunto Carmen aun sonriendo- "no habrá sido Sanji ¿verdad?"

"Puede... pero el único demonio aquí capaz de hacer un conjuro en una bebida para mear eres tu"- dijo Zoro mirándola detenidamente- "no creo que Luffy sea capaz de hacerlo... bueno mejor dicho... no creo que sepa hacerlo"

"Pues me has pillado"- dijo tranquilamente Carmen sin molestarse en la mirada que le daba Zoro el cual ya no estaba en la barandilla meando- "te he quitado el conjuro... pero mira las caras de las chicas"

Zoro al mirar a las chicas las vio un poco sonrojadas y con caras de asco menos Robin que estaba sonriendole.

"Mama ¿tienes lo que te pedí el mes pasado?"- pregunto Carmen llamando la atención de las chicas y la de Zoro.

"¿Cual de ellas?"- pregunto Robin sacando dos fotografías.

"Para matar a Hamaca será mejor la del morreo con lengua"- dijo Carmen mirando atentamente las dos fotos.

"¿Que demonios haces con eso?"- pregunto Nami enfadada mirando a Carmen y después a las fotos donde se veía a ella besándose con Luffy en las dos la única diferencia es que en una el beso era tranquilo y suave, y en la otra salvaje y muy apasionado.

"Matar a Hamaca ¿que es lo que te parece a ti?"- pregunto Carmen tranquilamente.

"¿Como?"- pregunto Kaya.

"Le voy a empapelar el cuarto de esta foto... mejor de las dos y le dará un infarto"- dijo Carmen con estrellitas en los ojos muy emocionada al igual que Nami.

"Venga vale echa otra foto"- dijo Nami emocionada mientras Robin y Carmen portaban cámaras de fotos- "¡Luffy ven aquí!"

"¿Que pasa Nami?"- pregunto Luffy antes de ser cogido por el cuello de la camisa y ser besado por Nami.

"Muy bien chicos seguid así"-dijo Carmen mientras sacaba fotos de todos los ángulos

"Ala ya esta... vete a jugar"- dijo Nami dándole una patada en el culo al pobre Luffy que estaba algo, mucho mas, atontado.

"Pobre"- dijo Carmen negando con la cabeza al ver a su hermano ser tirado como un perro.

"Lu, Car ¿que día es hoy?"- les pregunto Sam divertida mientras los dos hermanos miraban a su hermana mayor y asentían con entusiasmo.

"¡EL DÍA DE LA CARNE!"-gritaron alegremente los dos demonios.

PUM POM

"Hoy es cinco de mayo..."- dijo Nami pensando.

"Se nos olvida algo Car"- dijo Luffy poniéndose colorado de tanto pensar.

"Creo que hoy es, por no decir que es, el día en que nacisteis"- dijo Sam muy tranquila.

_¡MIERDA! Se nos olvido sus cumpleaños-_ pensó Nami.

_Uy ¿donde tenía yo la cabeza para no acordarme del cumpleaños de mis hijos? Bueno... esa pregunta mejor que no se conteste-_ pensó Robin pervertidamente.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- río fuertemente Carmen mientras se tiraba en el suelo y pataleaba.

"¿Eh? Bueno entonces... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- acompaño Luffy sin saber porque su hermana se reía tan fuertemente.

"¿DE QUE TE RÍES?"- grito Nami enfadada.

"Lo sentimos"- dijo Kaya apenada.

"¿Eh?"- preguntaron los dos mirándose entre si.

_La verdad Lu, yo no me acordaba ¿y tu?-_ pensó Carmen con una gotita en la cabeza.

_Según tu soy Doris... no me he acordado de nada...-_ pensó Luffy sonriendo.

"Chicos lo sentimos de verdad"- dijo Zoro entristecido.

"¿Ustedes os caísteis de la cuna al nacer?"- pregunto Carmen con el sombrero tapándole la mirada- "¿creéis que por esa tontería vamos a estar enfadados? Pues la verdad tenéis... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿COMO NOS VAMOS A ENFADAR? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

"CASI NOS DA UN ATAQUE IDIOTA"- gritaron Nami y Zoro enfadados.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA jajaja tranquilos nosotros también nos hemos olvidado"- dijo Carmen sonriendoles.

PLAST

"TA CHAN"- grito Lucifer con un gorrito de fiesta, enseñando un montón de globos y serpentinas, con dos pilas de regalos y una tarta de cuarenta pisos de chocolate.

"Con eso tenemos suficiente"- dijeron Luffy y Carmen corriendo hacia la tarta.

"Le diré a Sanji que les haga algo especial para esta noche"- dijo Nami a las chicas mientras estas asentían y veían a los dos hermanos sacando la cabeza del gran pastel cubiertos de chocolate y comiendo a su alrededor- "les va a dar dolor de estómago... serán burros meterse dentro de la tarta"

"Jajajajajajaja son muy divertidos... y nos han perdonado por olvidarnos"- dijo Kaya sonriendo.

"Vaa Carmen y Luffy son... únicos por así decirlo"- dijo Sam sonriendo al ver a sus hermanos pequeños comer sin parar mientras abrían regalos.

Ya había llegado la noche... y Luffy y Carmen estaban 'entrenando' por así decirlo, hasta que Nami les dio a los dos unos capones ya que le iban a dar a unos de sus mandarinos cuando Carmen utilizo el fuego.

"Venga a la cocina"- ordeno Nami 'enfadada'.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina todo estaba a oscuras y cuando Carmen encendió la luz...

"¡SORPRESAAAAAA!"- gritaron Luffy y Carmen, ambos estirándose las mejillas.

"¡ESO DEBERIAMOS DECIRLO NOSOTROS!"- grito Zoro.

"CARMEN TE ESTIRAS"- grito Choper impresionado.

PUM POM

"Menudo regalo... una ostia de Nami"- dijo Carmen.

"¿QUIERES OTRA?"- grito Nami asustando a Carmen.

"No gracias estoy servida..."- dijo Carmen sonriendo.

"Bueno la hora de los regalos"- dijo Sam sonriendo mientras todo el mundo la miraba- "¿Que? Fui a comprarles regalos de parte de todos nosotros"

"¿Sabes Sam? Te queremos"- dijo Nami abrazando a la chica.

"Bien hora de abrirlos"- dijo Carmen mientras unos paquetes le caían en la cabeza.

"HOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA"- Ace entro a la cocina muy sonriente y ganándose un puñetazo de Nojiko que estaba con un niño en brazos de unos dos años y se le notaba un bulto.

"ESTAS PREÑAA"- gritaron Carmen y Sam con los ojos fuera de órbitas.

"¿ESO ES LO QUE OS IMPRESIONA?"- grito Nami con los pelos de punta y ojos de demonios.

"Perdón"- dijeron las dos hermanas.

"Felicidades... cabras"- susurro lo último Ace.

"Cabra tu padre"- dijo Carmen mirando a Ace con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Son demonios"- dijo Sam abrazando a su hermano.

"¿Demonios?"- pregunto Nojiko- "¿Como ese que nos ha traído?"- dijo señalando a Lucifer.

"¿Abuelo que no te ibas?"- pregunto Luffy muy tranquilo.

"Os he traído otro regalo bueno dicen que vayáis a por ellos... me lo han dado los Dioses"- dijo Lucifer sonriendo a las caras de sus nietos.

"¿Los Dioses del Olimpo?"- pregunto Robin muy interesada.

"Aja... ¿queréis ir a verlos? Me han dicho que tienen algo que decirte Carmen"- dijo Lucifer mientras Robin cogía la cabeza de su hija y hacía como que asentía.

"¿Queréis?"- pregunto Luffy mientras todos se encogían de hombros- "Bueno Red y Blue se quedaran a cuidar el barco"

"Gagagagagaga"- rieron los lobos.

"Nada de comerse nuestra comida"- dijo Carmen transformada en demonio.

"Grrrrrrr"

"Bien pues llevanos viejo"- dijo Carmen mientras transportaban a todos al Olimpo.

En el Olimpo...

"¿Creéis que vendrán?"- pregunto un hombre con barba.

"No seas mas pesado Zeus"- dijo otro hombre.

"Poseidon, Zeus esta nervioso porque ellos pueden salvar la humanidad... ¿no te parece increíble?"- pregunto una mujer bastante bella con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Atenea relajate"- dijo otra mujer mas bella aún.

"Callate ya Afrodita"- dijo Atenea, mientras los mugiwaras y Ace y Nojiko aparecían delante de ellos.

"Vaya... nunca imagine que hubiera una tía mas tetona que Nami o mi madre"- dijo Carmen señalando a Afrodita.

"No te pases niñita"- dijo Afrodita volviendo a la pelea que tenía con Atenea la cual ya no estaba delante de ella- "¿Ehhh?"

"SOY UNA GRAN FAN TUYA"- grito Atenea en frente de Carmen cogiéndole las manos- "OI OI OI ZEUS MIRA ESTOY TOCANDO A CARMEN"

"¿Eh?"- dijo Zeus parando la pelea con Poseidon- "KYAAAAAAAA ES LUFFY, SOY UN GRAN FAN TUYO"

"Lo veo y no lo creo"- dijo Nami con una gran gota en la nuca al igual que todos.

"Ya somos dos Nami"- dijo Nojiko al lado de su hermana con su hijo mirando a todos extrañados.

"Es...es...es... ES LA PRIMERA SUPERSAYAJIN EN MAS DE MIL AÑOS"- grito Poseidon dejando sorda a la pobre Carmen.

"Este cumpleaños es un poco raro"- dijo Ace.

"¡Ni que lo digas!"- dijeron Zoro y Sam.

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"- gritaron Zeus, Poseidon y Atenea alzando los brazos- "Y BIENVENIDOS AL OLIMPO"

"Etto... me preguntaba ¿por que nos habéis llamado?"- pregunto Luffy un poco asustado por la mirada de Afrodita.

"Te comería ese culito a bocados"- dijo Afrodita pensando en voz alta.

"¿QUE?"- gritaron todos mientras Nami cogía a Luffy y lo abrazaba de manera protectora.

"Shishishishishishi te ganaste una enemiga endiablada"- dijo Carmen mientras se llevaba un golpe de Nojiko por decirle eso a su hermana- "lo siento"

"No te creo pero me vale"- dijo Nami mirando desafiante a Afrodita.

"Entiendo... aunque me lo comería no lo haré"- dijo Afrodita mientras Nami se relajaba y soltaba a Luffy- "Para que la primera sayajin en muchos años te tema... debes ser mas que un demonio"

"Ni que lo digas"- dijo Carmen asintiendo a las palabras de Afrodita.

"¿Que habéis dicho?"- esa calma mortal y el aura que rodeaba a Nami no era bueno para las dos chicas.

"Glups... que miedo"- dijo Afrodita abrazando a Carmen la cual estaba también abrazándola.

/PUM POM/- la Diosa y la chica Demonio estaba tiradas en el suelo con dos grandes bultos en sus cabezas.

"¡Es un monstruo!"- exclamaron Zeus y Poseidon.

/PUM POM/- los dos Dioses se encontraban como las dos chicas.

"Pobres"- dijo Nojiko- "bueno este es Tom"- dijo enseñando al niño de cabellos celestes-morado y ojos negros- "Esta es tu tía Nami... la que esta tirada y por lo visto es un demonio y no me extraña nada... tu tía Carmen, este es tu tío Luffy..."

"¿Que pasaaa?"- pregunto Luffy ofreciéndole la mano para que chocara los cincos y el niño lo aceptaba de buena gana.

"Tu tía Sam, esta es Robin, Kaya, Zoro, Franky, Brook, Ussop y Choper"- dijo Ace mientras sonreía.

"Bueno ¿que era lo que queríais?"- pregunto Carmen normal mientras los Dioses se levantaban con grandes esfuerzos.

"Tenemos problemas en vuestro mundo con Hares y Ades... y queríamos que ustedes nos ayudarais"- dijo Atenea- "Será una gran oportunidad para tirar esas katanas"

"Ni loca"- dijo Carmen abrazando a su katana mientras Afrodita cogía dos especies de palo pequeño plateado.

"Estas son mejores y están forjadas aquí"- dijo Afrodita entregándole una a Luffy y otra a Carmen las cuales, se fueron formando en una espada con un brillo dorado.

"A la porra"- dijo Carmen cogiendo su katana y tirándola al igual que su hermano- "Bien os ayudaremos"

"Ni hablar"- dijo Nami estirando de las mejillas a Carmen.

"Nami lo tenemos que hacer esos Dioses son peligrosos"- dijo Luffy impresionando a todos- "eso es lo que piensa Carmen"

"Ya me extrañaba"- dijeron Zoro, Ace y Sam.

"Bueno y ahora el regalo estrella"- dijo Zeus sonriendo mientras silbaba fuertemente.

"¡Ostias!"- exclamo Luffy impresionado mientras veía lo que bajaba del cielo.

Dos caballos con alas, uno negro y otro blanco bajaron dejando a todos con la boca abierta, el caballo de blanco se acerco a Luffy y puso su cabeza en el hombro del chico para que lo acariciara mientras el caballo negro se acerco a Carmen y le dio un cabezazo.

"¿Me puedo quedar el negro?"- pregunto Carmen dándole un cabezazo al caballo el cual ahora hizo lo mismo que el blanco.

"Es todo tuyo"- dijo Afrodita sonriendo a la escena.

"Sugoiii"- dijo Luffy- "... ¿y esto como va? ¿Con pilas?"

/PUM/- caída general.

"Lu es un caballo, solo come comida o hierba... comida como frutas"- dijo Carmen mientras Luffy asentía.

"Pero yo quiero celebrar primero mi cumple"- dijo Luffy con un puchero abrazando a Nami.

"¡Ay que mono!"- exclamaron las dos Diosas.

"Bueno Lucifer mandanos de vuelta al barco..."- dijo Carmen mientras buscaba a Lucifer que estaba en un rincón con varias Musas- "¿LUCIFER QUE PASA CON TU NOVIO?"

"QUE NO SOY GAY"- grito Lucifer mientras transportaba a todos devuelta al barco con los dos caballos.

En el barco...

"Bueno a celebrar se ha dicho"- dijo Luffy mientras entraba corriendo a la cocina seguido por sus tres hermanos.

"Mis hijos siempre están metiéndose en problemas... espero que tu no seas igual"- dijo Robin acariciando el cabello de Tom.

"¿Tus hijos?"- pregunto extrañada Nojiko.

"Luffy y Carmen"- dijo Nami mientras Nojiko se sorprendía bastante.

"Sin comentarios"- dijo Robin.

Y así paso el normal cumpleaños de los dos demonios, entre misiones para salvar el mundo, el caballo de Carmen que se comió su trozo de pastel y lo dejo inconsciente por aquel crimen, según Carmen, que Nami se riera en vez de darle a todos unos coscorrones por el jaleo que armaban, que Robin sonriera divertida al ver como Zoro competía con Nami en un concurso de beber donde el pobre quedo bien borracho y empezó a hacer un striptis, que Sanji sirviera mas platos por los cumpleañeros, que Kaya se riera de toda aquella locura al lado de Robin, que Luffy en un intento de ser bueno le robara la comida a Ussop y Choper, y que le 'diera' de comer a Carmen, si se puede decir así que casi la ahoga mientras le metía el cazo en la boca a lo bruto, que Ace y Sam miraran a su hermanitos sonriendo como si los adoraran mientras comían lentamente, que Brook cantara alegremente canciones de cumpleaños, que Franky llorara a moco tendido al grito de NO ESTOY LLORANDO, y que los dos lobos vieran aquello como una locura junto con Nojiko y Tom el cual ya estaba dormido.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
